I love him, but at the wrong time!
by Wos99944
Summary: Allen is the 14th, the Noah of Music or otherwise known as the Destroyer Of Time, have fallen in love with a midnight raven long hair Japanese man who turns out to be his and his family's enemies, an exorcist. Y-A-O-I. WARNING!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Plot was rightfully mine; I just don't own the anime DGM…

Summary: Allen is the 14th, the Noah of Music or otherwise known as the Destroyer Of Time, have fallen in love with a midnight raven long hair Japanese man who turns out to be his and his family's enemies, an exorcist. Y-A-O-I. WARNING!

Hope you won't mind. O-O. Actually, this is my first time writing a DGM fanfriction, so all reviews are welcomed, even those bad ones. Oh and this is a yaoi, okay? So it's a boy x boy love, understood? So for those who have allergies to these kind of things, pls hit the back button now. And those who like or interested in it, please enjoy…

Chapter 1: I MET HIM THERE!

Fifteen years old kid was yawning away in a corner of the living room, stiffening himself near to the fireplace, and watching the beautiful flames eating away the source of its life. He has white silver short hair and a deformed burned left arm. Not only that, he has a scar that runs from the left of his forehead starting from an upside down pentagram and ended his left cheekbone, whom was known as the 14th Noah. He has nothing better off to do. Road was busy playing with the twins again, Tyki was away mining along with his friends. Sheryl was busy minding his business back in Europe. Skin was hitting one of the akuma maids again and Lulubell was just minding her own business. The other members of the family are not in the house. He heaved a heavy sigh again. He was bored, he has nothing to do or play. "Allen Walker," A voice heaved in his mind. "Come and see me right away, I've a job for you…" Finally! Something to do! Allen thought to himself. He then proceeds to his destination. Allen greeted the fat man who is smiling enormously away as he entered the room. "Good evening, Earl-sama…" "Good evening, Allen-kun." Earl greeted back. "So what's the catch?" Allen asked. "Now, now. There is no need for such rushness, Allen-kun…" Earl held up his hand. "Aw come on, Earl-sama. Ever since I've joined the Noah family, I've never been on any mission. I believe that before the Holy War started, I'll be bored to the death." Allen protested. "Well, then you're lucky this time round. Allen-kun…" Earl said. "You've been given a mission to a place called the Rewinding Town. There seems to have Innocence that rejected Noahs completely that even Road not only can't enter, she was also badly injured that I got a fatherly complex protection from Sheryl." Allen sweatdropped upon that comment. "And since…" Allen returned his attention to the Earl. "You're the Noah of Music and the prophecy's chosen one. So this time round mission shouldn't have a problem at all. Your mission is to just either have Innocence on your hands or if it already has its user, just find out more regarding its power." "Yes, I understand, Earl-sama." Allen smirked. "And Allen-kun, one last thing." Earl said as Allen started heading towards the door. "You're on your own this time round and please be careful even if the mission is not going well. Tyki-pon will have my head if you're not safe." Allen laughed and nodded before using the Ark and makes his way to the town.

Black Order:

"Enter please," Komui said as the two teens make their way in and makes themselves comfortable in the couch. A girl whose hair was emerald green and tied in two ponytails sit on the left while the male beside her has black long hair that matches the night and groaned. "So, both of you. Your next mission will be at this location. Apparently, a shop keeper has contacted us that everyday a shop will asks for ten barrels of rose wine and ask to be delivered on 28th October. And when he tried to get into town, he was back at the entrance of the town again. Our Finders has already made their way there and suspected that Innocence was located within the same town. So we will send the both of you there. Is that understood?" The two teens nodded and started making their way there. Before that, Komui broke into tears. "Please be safe, Lenalee. You're my beloved sister after all." Komui cried, hugging the girl. 'It's all right, brother. I'll be back before you know it." The girl, known as Lenalee said. "Tch, Oi. Lenalee, let's go before this idiot brother of yours continue welling up the whole building." The guy scorched. "Okay, okay. So bye, brother." Lenalee said as she quickly escapes before her brother broke into more tears again.

Entrance Of the Rewinding Town:

"So this is the town, huh?" Allen thought to himself. He was wearing a Victorian ancient clothes complied with a pair of leather tight pants and his gloves on. "L-Lero, Allen-sama. Why have you brought Lero along too Lero?" The umbrella said. It has a pumpkin head and its body is, well an umbrella. "Well, if I don't bring you along. You'll just get stolen again and tortured by Road, won't you?" Allen asks Lero back. "You're right, Lero." Lero said, grateful to its master. "Well then, shall we hit the…" "Excuse me, are you an Exorcist?" A man interrupted Allen. He wore a brown long jacket with his hoodie on and carries a heavy-looking bag. "Are you talking to me?" Allen said, annoyed that the filthy rat from the Black Order had dared to interrupt him. But then again, he's a human after all, knowing nothing about Noahs. "Yes, Exorcist-sama." The man replied. This pisses Allen more; he did not assume himself as an Exorcist. But in the same time, he wants to learn more regarding the town. "I need to find out more regarding this town. I heard that some people couldn't enter this town. Why?" Allen asked. Lero was about to question Allen for his intentions but was silenced by Allen's glare at him. "Well you see, normal people can't go in. They will just land in the same entrance. Not even I could go in, this could be the work of an Innocence you see." The man replied. "Okay then, thanks for the information." Allen smiled. "I shall went ahead of you then." With that, Allen kept Lero in his jacket and walks his way in the Rewinding Town. "What the…" The man gasped.

Inside the town:

"Wow, that wasn't half as bad." Allen commented. "Lero, are you alright?" "I still got rejected, but overall, it's just the shock." Lero replied. "So, even hiding you in my jacket doesn't help at all." Allen laughs to himself. "Well then, let's finds the others…"

Entrance of the Rewinding Town:

"Finder-san, you're here." Lenalee called out. "Lenalee san?" The finder was surprised. "Yes, we're finally here, Finder-san." Lenalee smiled warmly to the man while her companion just scorched. "So Finder-san, why do you look so surprised?" "Well, you see," The finder hesitates. "Well, well what?" The man scowled. "Kanda!" Lenalee scolded lightly. "You see, there was an Exorcist-sama ahead of the both of you. However, he did not have the crest and he enter easily." "Could it be…" Lenalee turned to face Kanda. "Oi, is it General Cross Marian?" Kanda asked rudely. "No, that seems no general. The Exorcist-sama has silver white short hair and he wears a Victorian outfit with his gloves on. I don't recognize any generals in the Order looking like that." "Right, we understand." Lenalee nodded. "Well then, we'll go ahead first then. Bye." Lenalee run towards the entrance while Kanda walk behind her.

Inside the town:

"Seems we have made it…" Lenalee said, rather shocked on how easy they could go in. "Che, this is nothing." Kanda scowled. "Well then, let's spit up and investigate." With that, Lenalee and Kanda spit up. But as Kanda was about to go, a woman shouting caught his attention. "You've thrown that at me for the 28th time." The woman scowled, looking rather angry for what the kids did to her. "What do you mean? This is the 1st time." The kid replied, before joining the other kids teasing and mocking her clumsiness. The woman was finally fed-up and make her way to an alley. Kanda followed her behind, only to find akumas attacking the poor woman. Moreover, they are level Twos. Kanda scowled and calls upon his Innocence, Mugen. "Ice Fire," One of the Akumas shouted. "Wind Ambush!" "Pang Voice!" Kanda was annoyed and easily carries the woman in a bridal style and dodges all of their attacks. "Let's burn him alive!" "No, he should die of high pitch!" "No, he should die of ambushes!" The akumas argued, before engaged each other in rock, paper, scissors. Kanda raised his eyebrows before sending them one of Mugen's attacks, looking annoyed. The three Level Twos Akumas managed to dodge but they looked rather pissed and decided to crush Kanda but then halted when a beautiful music was heard across. Then, the music stopped and was replaced by a boy's voice. "Come forth, Akumas." "A-At once!" With that, the Akumas flee to a direction. Kanda scowled and dropped the woman to the ground before gesturing her to follow him.

Somewhere else around town:

"N-Noah-sama!" The three Akumas greeted. Allen smirked and poked a finger at one of them. "Hey, why were you akumas playing without me?" Allen smiled wickedly. "I was so damn bored and yet you're playing with an Exorcist. How dare…" "WE'RE REALLY SORRY! NOAH-SAMA! WE REALIZE OUR MISTAKES!" The three akumas replied at once. Allen stares at them for a while before sighing. "I suppose it can't be helped. But next time, bring me along okay?" "At once, Noah-sama." The three akumas obeyed. Their Allen may be kinder to all akumas but still they wouldn't want to trigger any of their masters, especially Allen. His anger and rage could actually be compared to the Earl who was aching to kill an Exorcist. Then, Allen moved his way to the top of the roof, admiring the scenario displayed in front of him, smirking evilly to himself. "An Exorcist, huh? This could be fun…After all, two are better than one." Allen smiled, closing his eyes.

Somewhere else around town:

After meeting Lenalee, they discussed their plans and asked Miranda (the woman's name) to escort them throughout the town where she has been in the actual 28th October before heading back to her house to rest for the night. As midnight struck, she went to sleep without a trance and as she sleeps, the clock stands itself proudly in front of Miranda and soon other clocks followed. All the clocks were then absorbed into the grandfather clock and the scene outside was quickly turned into morning. "Oh my, when did I fell asleep?" Kanda was shocked while Lenalee squeaked. "So should we tell her?" Lenalee suggested. After telling what Miranda should know, they set their plan.

Allen covers himself with a cape and put on the hood. Then he proceeds to Miranda and asks to buy a ticket. "Of course." Miranda handed him the ticket and Allen passes her a few coins before running off to a corner. Allen smirks to himself and then mumbles some words before watching the show displaying in front of him. A few minutes later, a man walked past Miranda and robbed her bag of money that was attached to her waist. Miranda then cried for help and the two Exorcists appeared, asking for the problem. Miranda told them and pointed the man who was still running. Lenalee and Kanda nodded and chased after the man. "You idiot." A voice shouted behind Miranda, who was fumed with anger. Miranda continuously apologizes to the ringmaster. "You're useless. You better return my money and the rest of the tickets. And from tomorrow onwards, you won't be needed anymore. You're fired." Then the ringmaster stood off and the rest of the people who was watching resumed to their activities. Miranda broke down and cried. "In the end, I'm still good for nothing. Even when I have given everything I had…" Miranda clenched her hands until her knuckles turn white. "I'm a fool, why me? Why must my clock be the Innocence? Why me?" Allen smirked and then walked towards Miranda and lowered himself. "So, your clock is the Innocence…"

Meanwhile, Lenalee and Kanda are still chasing the robber before they were surrounded by two akumas in front and the robber's skin ripped apart. "Damn! A trap!" Kanda groaned. "Lenalee, quick. Make your way to Miranda quick or else…" "Oh that woman known as Miranda…" the Akuma that have eyes like a snake, spoke. "She has been taken by our Noah-sama." "Whose the Noah?" Kanda was confused. The blue-bulky Akuma then freezes over the entire place and Kanda slides two of his finger over the whole length of his sword, activating his Innocence. Lenalee calls forth her Black Boots and activate as well. Another akuma then attack Kanda and Lenalee with its screeching voice. Kanda and Lenalee was about to dodge when the ground begin to crack, making them too focused on the ground. Then, the both of them fell unconscious.

Two hours later:

Kanda widened his eyes as he slowly noticing his surroundings and adjusts to the light. "Hey, sleeping beauty." A male voice greeted Kanda. In front of him is a silver short hair boy wearing Victorian ancient clothes with an exorcist coat. Then he saw Lenalee sitting in a throne chair and dresses a Victorian black dress, her eyes were open but they were dull. "Lenalee, damn." Pain suddenly shook up to Kanda's body. He realizes his hands were tight up with hard thin wires. One struggle on the wire and blood oozed out. Kanda scowled and slowly, his body regenerates. "Hm, regeneration." Allen was surprised. "And here I thought, you're a girl. But looks like I'm wrong…" "What the hell do you do to Lenalee?" Kanda growled. "Oi, be careful what you spoke. She is our Noah-sama's doll now." Allen chuckles with his eyes close. "Aww, this was supposed to be given to Road, seeing that she loves dolls." Allen said, smiling to Kanda. "So who are you? Why are you with the Akumas?" Kanda scowled. "Why, you ask?" Allen stares at Kanda, before smiling again. "I'm a Noah, also known as the 14th, the Noah of Music." Allen then transforms himself to his Noah form. His forehead was covered with cross stigmata across and his skin turns ash gray and his eyes turned into a pair of dangerous golden lusting eyes. "I'm Allen Walker, pleased to meet you. Exorcist-san."

End of Chapter 1…

So how was it? Good or Bad? Please review so I can think of how to start Chapter 2. It's the button below okay? And review so Lavi can irritates Kanda more.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Plot was rightfully mine; I just don't own the anime DGM…

Summary: Allen is the 14th, the Noah of Music or otherwise known as the Destroyer Of Time, have fallen in love with a midnight raven long hair Japanese man who turns out to be his and his family's enemies, an exorcist. Y-A-O-I. WARNING!

Yes, the second chapter that you guys are waiting for. And I'll like to use this chance to thank the reviewers and those who read the story.

Honoka-chan

**Meyumi**

**Black Summer Night Sky**

**Kyurengo**

**TakaneMemori**

**Sleeping-Lion 7(especially you for pointing out my mistakes, let's just say my grammar sucks! And thank you for your advice regarding the paragraph) **

**Nakieltra**

**Moonchaser316**

And, about the question that you people ask, who will be the uke? Should I use Kanda? But he's strong willed and proud. Yet Allen is an irritating Noah who just wants to get into Kanda's pants. So most likely I'll use Allen as the seme and Kanda the uke. With that question being answered, let's put our hands together for the second chapter of the story.

Chapter 2: He's interesting, isn't it?

"You're a Noah?" Kanda was screwed this time. "Allen Walker?" Allen faked a yawn. "Do I need to repeat myself, Exorcist-san?" Kanda snarled at Allen, "Where is Miranda?" Allen snapped his fingers and then lights were turned on, flashing at the woman who was tied up with a rope beside her grandfather clock. "So what are you going to do now, Exorcist-san?" Allen smiled as he cupped Kanda's face. "You can't even protect yourself, les you still claim that you'll protect them when you can't. Furthermore, your weapon is with me and the strings are hindering your movements." Then, Allen removed his hand from Kanda's face and move back. He took hold of Mugen, showing him his weapon is at his own hands. Slowly, Kanda cackled evilly, Allen raised an eyebrow. "Well, looks like the Moyashi has forgotten my abilities, hasn't it?" Realization hit Allen hard. Kanda forces himself to rip off the string while causing injuries to his hands. One word that Kanda could describe, pain. But soon, his hands regenerate.

Kanda calls for Mugen and instantly, Mugen was back to where it belongs, leaving Allen surprised. "Wow, nice show you have there." Allen commented, before showing seriousness on his face. "But now, it's time to get serious. Akumas…" The three Akumas turned their attentions to their master. "You can do whatever you like to him." With that, the three Akumas started charging towards Kanda. "Pang-voice!" "Wind Ambush!" "Ice Fire!" Kanda manages to dodge two of the Akumas attack but was caught with the fire in his leg, causing injury. Miranda continuously watched helplessly as she started sobbing into tears.

"Pang voice!" Kanda dodge another attack before sending one right back. "First Illusion: Hell's Insects!" Kanda swings his sword and releases swarm of white serpents and destroy the Akuma whose attack is known as "Pang voice". "Eeh, that wasn't nice. Destroying one of my favourite toys." Allen pouted. "Like I care!" Kanda groaned. But in his lack of focus, he was ambushed from behind and was crushed into the wall beside Miranda. "Kanda! Are you alright?" Miranda shrieked. Kanda just che' and cut the rope, freeing Miranda and continue the battle. His wounds were barely regenerating as he continues to receive injuries from the Akumas.. "So Miranda-san," Allen said, as he approached her. "What will you do now? Lenalee is unconscious; Kanda is injured heavily, yet he is still fighting just to protect the two of you. Yet, you just like a sitting duck doing nothing. In fact, you're useless." Miranda widened her eyes at the words that Allen just said. "Or is it because…" Allen turned back into his human form. "You don't wish to protect them?"

"That's not true!" Miranda shouted. "They…they are the first to accept me. They helped me and they don't mind anything about me at all. They…they are my first friends. They tried their very best to protect me. Yet, I'm useless! I can't do anything about it. Please, my clock…" The grandfather clock started reacting by twitching a little. "Give me the power…" Then it started glowing. Allen moved back, smirking. His plan has worked. "Give me the power to protect my friends." A barrier was then formed and extend all the way until it reaches to Lenalee and Kanda. The akumas that were fighting Kanda was pushed back by some forces. Slowly, their surroundings changed from Miranda's house to another dimension where there are lots are broken toys and furniture floating in the air. Allen just stared in awe as the Akumas returned to his side. "So what should we do now, Noah-sama?" One of them asked. "Yeah, we can't see anything from outside. And we were pushed back by some forces, we can't get any closer." Allen then scratches his chin. "Since that's the case, I shall went ahead and check it out, come on Lero, bring me closer." With that, Lero carry Allen to the outside of the barrier and watches as Allen stepped his way inside.

"Lenalee, Lenalee! Are you okay? Please hang in there." Miranda cried as Lenalee slowly regained consciousness. "Miranda-san, Kanda. W-Where are we and what are we doing here? Weren't we…" "For now, these questions shall be left unanswered. We have Level Two Akumas to fight now." Kanda interrupted Lenalee. "Heeh, so this is your power, Miranda-san." Allen smiled to Miranda. "Well, thank you for showing me your power." "You…you thank me?" Miranda was shocked, for the first time of her life; she heard a thank you from someone. "Kanda, who is…" Lenalee asks but was again interrupted by Kanda. "He's a Noah, sent by the Earl." Kanda replied. "N-Noah?" Lenalee shuddered. "Oh not only that…" Allen said as he started glowing. "Innocence, activate!" Allen wears a white-hooded cowl and a white sleeve that covers his shoulders and right arm, while his left hand and arm becomes slender and black, clad in armor and razor sharp claws. He was also having a masquerade-style mask and his usually flat hair has turned to a spiky rear. "N-No, it can't b-be." Kanda's face was painted with shock on his face, showing to Lenalee for the first time. "You're a Noah, yet you are a Innocence Accommodator." Allen smirked to Kanda, "Crown Clown is its name, I'm the user, so let's start the game." Having said that and the battle between the two Exorcists and the Noah.

"First Illusion: Hell's Insect!" "Cross Grave!" Allen's attack protect him from Kanda's and continuously head on for Kanda then he dodges to the side. "As if I'll let you…" Allen said. "Clown Belt!" Then his cape of his cowl grasped Kanda's leg, forcing Kanda to hit by one of Allen's earlier attacks. "Waltz: Misty Wind!" Lenalee said, as she was about to ambush Allen from behind. Allen turned around and swipe down his claw with raw destructive power, sending Lenalee back by force and blood oozed out mainly from her side of her torso. Allen smirked, "Edge End." Shortly, Lenalee heal fully and resumed the battle. After a long battle, Lenalee and Kanda started panting. They both nodded to each other. "Stepping Skills of Sound: Sound Shackles." "Double Illusion Blades: Eight Flowers Praying Mantis" "Waltz: Misty Wind" Allen sighed. "Let's end this, shall we?" Allen said as both Exorcists team up and started attacking Allen. "Crown Edge…" Then, a projectile attack hit on the two Exorcists, causing them to scream in pain as the attack releases a barrage of crown-shaped rings. Lenalee and Kanda were barely standing up; they can't even get up from the earlier attacks even when their wounds have been fully healed. Allen sighed as he watched the two Exorcists helplessly.

"Come on, you guys. Don't you ever learn to give up?" "We're not giving up!" Lenalee said. "Not to the likes of you!" Kanda snarled. Allen raised his eyebrows. "I won't lose. I won't die, at least not until the day…" Kanda mumbles so low that Lenalee and Miranda could not hear but only Allen can. "Not until the day I finally found her. What a piece of shit, the lotus petals must be dropping more, huh?" Allen heard that and sighed, walking slowly out of the barrier. "Where are you going, Moyashi?" Kanda coughed. "Moyashi? The name's Allen, BaKanda!" Allen said, looking annoyed. "Since my mission is one here, I'm going home. I'm tired." Allen yawned before opening the Ark's gate and walked inside, leaving the door to vanish on its own.

Back at the mansion:

Allen sighed as he knocked on the door. "Please enter, Allen-kun." Allen walked into the room, watching the Earl knotting a handkerchief and returning the umbrella back to him. "Mission accomplished, Earl-sama." Allen reported. "Good, good. I expect a report later on. Okay?" Earl said. Allen nodded before he was on his way to the door. "And one more thing, Allen-kun. Please have dinner with us later on, we're having a family reunion this evening." Allen stopped his tracks. "That depends whether I'm tired or not. Good night, Earl-sama." Allen then walked out of the room, leaving the Earl startled. "Gee, he will never do that unless there's something on his mind. After all, he always complain of boredom." The Earl said before resuming knotting.

Back to Allen's room:

Allen sighed as he reflected on Kanda's soft conversation to himself. "Not to the likes of you! I won't lose, I won't die, and at least not until the day I finally found her. What a piece of shit, the lotus petals must be dropping more, huh?" Allen smiled. Kanda is a mysterious guy who is full of pride and anti-social. Yet, his conversation to himself had caught Allen's attention. What lotus petals is he talking about? What is the real meaning behind that lotus that significances the real personalities of Kanda? Allen then smirked even more to himself. "Yuu Kanda, huh?" Allen said, before closing his eyes and smile even wider. "He's one interesting Exorcist."

In a hospital:

"Kanda! How dare you let Lenalee get hurt so badly!" Komui screamed as he continuously shaking Kanda back and forth. "If you want revenge, go find that Noah bastard instead." Kanda shouted back before punching Komui in the head. "So who the fuck is Allen Walker anyway, and why is he a Noah, assisting the Earl?" Komui was startled by Kanda's questions. Slowly he explained to Kanda. (I'm too lazy to write about his long conversation with a blah, blah, blah.)

"So you're saying there are a total of fourteen of them?" Kanda shrieked. Komui nodded, "And since the both of you have encountered the first Noah, this could mean that the Earl had sent us a warning that the Holy War is starting. So please from this time onwards, be careful and don't get reckless when you encounter the next one next time." Kanda just che'. "Oi, Yuu. It's not nice to do that when Komui explained to you nicely." A redhead male with a bandana on his head and a eye-patch on his right eye said. He was dressing a long sleeve black shirt and a pair of leather pants and he was leaning against the door. "So why was the Baka Usagi here, Komui? And how many times must I tell you not to call me by my first name, you retard?" Kanda scolded. "Aw, that hurts my heart, Yuu." The man faked a wound. "Stop it, Lavi. You're only more of a hindrance than help." Komui scolded Lavi lightly before answering Kanda's question. "You see, Kanda. You're pairing up with Lavi on both of your next mission."

"Look, I can accomplish this mission by myself." Kanda is resisting the urge to kill Komui. "Yes, exactly that was what happen when you acted impulsively. So this is decided. After Kanda finished healing his wounds, the both of you can start right away." "Yes sir." Lavi said while Kanda just looked at Komui with annoyance. With that, Komui walked out of the room. "So are you alright, Yuu?" Lavi asked gently and Kanda snarled at him. "Shut up and get out of the room, damn rabbit." Lavi then ran out of the room and cried, "Wah, Yuu's being mean." Kanda then slip out of the bed and watch the window outside.

"Allen Walker, the 14th Noah and a Innocence Accommodator." Kanda thought to himself. When Kanda looked at him, he couldn't help but filled with sympathy for the boy. He looks about fourteenth years old yet he was already doing all the killings for the Earl. And he could also sense the boy's bitter past. Maybe because of that he likes the boy…Wait, he likes the boy? What a joke. Then, he laughs to himself, having the same thoughts as someone far away. "What an interesting opponent to have."

End of chapter 2

Right, the end of chapter 2. So is it good or bad? Please review by pressing the button below. Otherwise, you won't get to read the next chapter which Allen and Tyki might poke up and realize what kind of relationship will they have.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Plot was rightfully mine; I just don't own the anime DGM…

Summary: Allen is the 14th, the Noah of Music or otherwise known as the Destroyer Of Time, have fallen in love with a midnight raven long hair Japanese man who turns out to be his and his family's enemies, an exorcist. Y-A-O-I. WARNING!

As usual, I'll like to use this chance to thank the people.

Honoka-chan

**Meyumi**

**Black Summer Night Sky**

**Kyurengo**

**TakaneMemori**

**Sleeping-Lion 7**

**Moonchaser316**

**Chibi Kitsune Hime**

**Yaoifanvane**

**Belletiger BT**

**Noname1998**

**Ying Vampire**

**Sayomi-walker**

Speaking of which, I also realize some of you wanted Kanda to be the seme and Allen the uke and others disagrees and wanted Allen to be the seme instead. Which makes me have a headache because of this. Maybe I should held voting for this. So the majority of the people who chooses Allen or Kanda will be the seme, all right? To vote, please go all the way to the bottom of the page and click the button 'review'. So without any further ado, we shall start Chapter 3.

Chapter 3: Their same interests for each other

The Earl stares at the clock. The whole family members have gathered at the dining table, except for Allen. They are all waiting for the only Noah for an hour, yet the teen has not join them yet. The Earl sighed and apologizes on the behalf of Allen and commences the dinner. All of them started eating while Earl and one of the Noah, known as Tyki make their way to the teen's room.

"Allen-kun? Are you there?" The Earl asked nicely as he knocked on the door and welcomed Tyki and himself inside the room. The room's wall was painted in grayish-black and one corner of the wall has a picture of a man with a young boy who looks about five years old and has brownish hair along with a deformed arm. In the center of the left-sided wall was a queen-sized bed with red-curtains on each side of the bed with Allen sleeping on it. He was snoring peacefully away and toss about in a couple of minutes. Tyki sighed and walked to the side of the bed, shaking the teen lightly to wake up. "W-What, Tyki? Earl-sama? What are you doing here in my room?" Allen woke up and yawned. "Shounen, are you alright?" Tyki asked the boy, the boy shook his head. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just need some sleep after the completion of my mission." Allen yawned rudely. "Well, if it's sleep that you need, Allen-kun," The Earl said. "At least have some food first before you sleep." Allen nodded before scratching his head and walked down the stairs accompanied by Tyki and the Earl behind.

"Allen-kun, you're finally here." Road cried. She has spiky dark blue hair and wore a European style dress. She went and hugs Allen as soon as Allen was on sight, opening the door. "That's enough, Road. I'm tired already. I just want to finish eating and went back to bed fast." Allen said as he picked Road back to the ground. "Um, you're no fun at all…" Road pouted. "Allen, are you sure you're alright?" A man with long blond hair with a stitched mouth asks. "Yeah, you look like you're going to die!" The man on his left who has ink black hair joked. The two of them laughed at their own joke while the other of the family members just sweatdropped. "Very funny, Jasdero. You're going to laugh till you choked. And as for you, Debitto, you're going to joke till someone was irritated and kill you with his own hands." Allen said, releasing his entire dark aura into the room. Akumas and the Noahs who are close to him in distance sat further away from the boy who was merely standing away from the dining table by a couple of inch. Allen sighed and walked to his seat beside Road's, which he was sat beside the Earl. The Earl and Tyki resumed to their seats and the Earl coughed to gain everyone's attention.

"The reason why I have call forth a family reunion dinner is because I've something to announce…" The Earl spoke. Allen immediately regains his focus. "Does that mean…it's going to start?" Allen said, banging on the table hyperactively and stand up. The Earl chuckled at the sight of Allen. "Indeed, but we have a few things to settle before we commences the start of it." Allen pouted and sit down back. "There's a so-called vampire…" The Earl said, as he supports both of his arm weight by the table. "In Romania. His name is known as Arystar Krory. He lives in a castle, which no humans have dared to go near. Even my Akumas who have gone there never report back to me." Soon, whispers and mumblings were heard all around the corners of the table. "However, one of them has been living secretly and was currently living with the so-called vampire. So, I need one of you to check up on him. He may consist of Innocence on his hand. I heard that two of the Exorcists are making their way there as soon as one of them healed completely." This caught Allen's attention. He stares at the man. "On top of that, I heard that a General Yeegar was nearby. So we can use the General to announce the start of it. So whose willing to…" "I volunteered myself!" Allen interrupted; the Earl was startled, before laughing and nodding. "Yeah, my favourite game." Allen cheered. The Earl chuckled, "You can bring someone along as well if you like." Allen cheered even louder.

"If that's the case, Tyki could accompany me." Tyki jolted and widened his eyes. "Is that okay with you, Tyki?" Allen asked, turning his attention to Tyki. Tyki give him a smile and nodded. "Well then," the Earl said. "Let's continue our dinner." With that, Allen regained his appetite and started eating at the huge amount of food sitting in front of him. Some Noahs doesn't seem to be bothered at all while some are still shocked by Allen's huge appetite even though Allen has been like this ever since joining the family.

"Ah, I'm full." Allen said as he and Tyki were walking down the hallway. "So Shounen…" Tyki started. "I need to talk to you in somewhere more private." Allen looked at Tyki emotionlessly before nodding. So the both of them then headed to Allen's room. "Well, Tyki." Allen said, as he thrown himself to his own bed, lying comfortably as he takes his shoes off. "What do you want?" "Shounen." Tyki stated, more like an order rather than calling his name. "What has bothered you so much?" "Pardon?" Allen lifted his head to face Tyki who was sitting beside his bed on the chair. "After the mission, you seem to be thinking of something." Tyki said, as he continues inspecting Allen. "And you claim to be tired before dinner. Yet as soon as the Earl talks about one of the two Exorcists was recovering from his or her injuries, you seem to awake fully. So who is that Exorcist that makes you feel he or she is so…special?" Tyki said as he purred the last word. "What? Jealous?" Allen smirked. "That other than you, there's someone else whom I've taken interest in?"

Allen chuckled at his own joke while Tyki just twitched at his comment. "I'm serious here, Allen." Tyki said. "After all, you're my beloved Shounen. I wouldn't want to do anything that makes you hate me." Allen paused and thought about it. "Let's just say, a midnight raven hair guy has caught my attention. He may not be a most-attractive guy, but his words have swept me off my feet. He was considered the first human or Noah who makes me curious for once in my life." Allen said. "What about it? Mind telling me?" Tyki asked. "Not to the likes of you! I won't lose, I won't die, and at least not until the day I finally found her. What a piece of shit, the lotus petals must be dropping more, huh?" Allen replied, making Tyki confused. "That's what he said. He makes me wonder, why would he mention a lotus flower? What meaning of this flower that significances the real personalities of that Exorcist?" Tyki nodded. "The meaning of the lotus flower, huh? There are tons of meanings about this special flower after all." Allen chuckled at that comment. "Of course. Yet what is the meaning of the petals?" Allen questioned Tyki. "That's…" Tyki started yet Allen interrupted him. "The flower and its petals have different meaning of course." Allen then calls Tyki's name. Tyki looked at him.

"Is it okay if I assign you for this assignment?" Allen asked. "I do want to know more about that Exorcist, especially regarding that special someone. So is it okay if I assign you to check the meaning of the lotus and to find out more regarding this Exorcist?" Tyki smiled at Allen. "Of course, after all, you're Allen. My beloved Shounen, my beloved little biological younger brother, I'll do anything for my little brother. But first of all, I need to know what is the name of that Exorcist. His name may help to enhance my research more." Allen paused for awhile to think. "Promise to not tell Earl-sama about it?" Tyki nodded, "Cross my heart." Allen then nodded and said in a silent tone. "Yuu Kanda…"

At the Black Order:

At Komui's office, Lavi and Kanda make their way to meet the mad scientist. "So Kanda how's your wounds?" Komui asked. "Che', nothing that bad. I can regenerate, remember?" Kanda said rudely. "Just quickly tell us the details of our mission…" Komui nodded and quickly searched for the file. Within three minutes, Komui finally found it. "Right, the both of you need to make your way to Romania. There have been a couple of rumors regarding one of the residents there. He was known as Arystar Krory. He has been living there in his castle for a long time that no one knows for how long. Some say that he has been living in his castle for the past century." "Is that even possible?" Lavi interrupted. "We don't know." Komui said. "All we know is that this is just one of the current rumors going on." "There's more to it?" Kanda questioned. "Yes, some people said that he's a vampire." "Che'. There's no such thing as vampires." Kanda smirked to himself. "However, we do have witnesses who witness that this man, Arystar Krory, has been seen sucking people's blood and these people has been turned to ashes." Lavi and Kanda jolted and turned to their attention to Komui. "We suspected that he could be a hindrance and dangerous to the Black Order therefore the Higher Ups have decided that this trouble is needed to be stop. So we have decided to send the two of you to investigate this matter and brought down the source of this trouble. And if there's any sigh of Innocence or an Innocence Accommodator, I would like you to bring it or her or him back to the Order. Do I make myself clear?" Lavi and Kanda nodded and start to make their way there.

They walked out of the room and started walking on their separate ways when Kanda stopped Lavi. "Is there anything that you want, Yuu?" Lavi asked nicely as Kanda grabbed hold of his shoulder. Kanda did all the best he can to resist the urge to kill Lavi right here. "There's something that I want you to look for."

"Anything for you, so what's the thing that you want to look for?" Lavi asked. "Girls? Prostitutes? Or Sex?" Kanda hitted Lavi on the head. "Am I that kind of person to you?" "That's hurts, Yuu!" Lavi said as he eased the spot where Kanda had hitted him. :I'M actually asking something from you once and here you are, mocking me. I…Urg, forget it." Kanda was about to go but Lavi stopped him. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. So what do you want?" Kanda sighed heavily and turned his head to Lavi. "I want to find someone who is known as Allen Walker." "Allen Walker?" Lavi was surprised. "So the reason?" Kanda shot him a death glare. "Okay, okay." Lavi sweatdropped. "I promise I'll look this person up, but you need to give me some time. We have a mission right now, remember?" Kanda then replied, "And no one is to know this. If anyone were to heard this I'll personally make sure I personally send you to the bottom of the sea and fed you to the sharks." Lavi shuddered and nodded before Kanda makes his way to his own room and watches the corner of his own room. He has a table with a lotus in the timepiece in it. He stares at it and sighed, "How long must I do this kind of things before I could finally find you, Ellen?" Kanda said to the lotus. "How long must I wait for your return? The only clue I could find to your existence is that Allen Walker, who has the same deformed hand as you." Then Kanda started searching his baggage and put his Exorcist clothes inside. Before he walks out of the room, he took another stare at the lotus. "I don't have that much time, Ellen. I need to find you soon." With that, Kanda walk out and started meeting Lavi at where they are supposed to catch up with each other. The lotus flower dropped one of its remaining petals, beside the lotus, was a picture of a younger version of Kanda with a young girl by his side. She has brown hair tied into a braid that reaches the back of her shoulder and she wears a Victorian black dress without its long sleeve, showing off her right hand which is as pale as snow and the other hand was as black as burnt damaged wood.

Is it nice? Is it bad? Here I have given a little hint of Kanda's past. Maybe some of you might get the idea. If you still can't get the hint, just look at the similar names that special someone and Allen has. And you realize that Tyki and Allen are actually having brothers' relationship. Of course for the first part, you all might actually thought they're having a little BBR. So I only have myself to blame to arise people's curiosity and their wild imaginations. And please review, it's just the button down there. Otherwise you won't get to read the part based on how Allen manages to torture General Yeegar. ^_^.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Plot was rightfully mine; I just don't own the anime DGM…

Summary: Allen is the 14th, the Noah of Music or otherwise known as the Destroyer Of Time, have fallen in love with a midnight raven long hair Japanese man who turns out to be his and his family's enemies, an exorcist. Y-A-O-I. WARNING!

OMG, I LOVE YOU PEOPLE. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR LOVING THIS STORY

Honoka-chan

**Meyumi**

**Hell Changer**

**Black Summer Night Sky**

**Kyurengo**

**Sleeping-Lion 7**

**Nakieltra**

**Moonchaser316**

**Chibi Kitsune Hime**

**Yaoifanvane**

**Belletiger BT**

**Noname1998**

**Ying Vampire**

**Sayomi-Walker**

**LovinOnlyForYuu**

**Neko Serena**

**14****th**** Melody**

**Zahedra**

Well majority of you people has voted Kanda as the seme and Allen the uke. Well, people who want to see Allen as the seme and Kanda as the uke don't give up! The voting will continue until the day I've decided to write chapter 6. So continue voting for your favourite uke and seme! To vote please go all the way down to the bottom of the page and click the button 'review' okay? Oops, look how much time I've wasted ranting. So let's start Chapter 4 immediately.

Chapter 4: The fun has just begun

Allen smirked as he steeped into the town. He wears a leather black top with a pair of matching black tight leather pants. He watches some of the residents rushed into their houses and some assisted to help closing their shops down as the Sun started setting down. Some people passes by him and stares at him for awhile before they continue rushing back home. Allen sighed; his scar had attracted too much attention. "Hey kid," A man behind him tapped on his shoulder. "I've never seen you around this part of town before." "Yeah," Allen smiled warmly to the man. "I'm a traveler, I heard there's some nice recreation places and pretty rumors going on here and." "I see…" The man nodded. "Well, it's best for you to quickly find a hotel to stay for the night. The Sun is setting."

"Actually…" Allen started. "I came here to pass you people a message, a person named Marian Cross." Instantly, all windows were opened and almost everyone in the town turned their attention to the boy. They waited patiently for the boy to speak. "The time has come for your saviors to save you from the vampire. They will come in their uniforms with their crests tonight. You'll all no longer have to face the threats of the vampire after tonight." Soon, whispers and mumblings were heard all around the area. Some of them even cheered and all of them were about to thank Allen for the information; the boy was already long gone.

"Yuu, we're finally here." Lavi cheered as he and Kanda stepped out of the train. "Call me by my first name again and prepare to face the wrath of my sword." Kanda threatened as he raised and point his sword at Lavi. Lavi sweatdropped and cried for mercy as he waves his hands in the air as he panicked. "Hi there, are you travelers?" The same man who had approached Allen before asked. "Oh us? No, we're here to inspect some things, that's all…" Lavi said as he turned to the man. Then, the man gasps, "That crest, could that be?" With that, the man walks a few steps back before he started running into the dark shadows of the road. Lavi stares at the long gone man before staring back at Kanda. "Why does he look as though scared of us?" Kanda stares at Lavi, moving his shoulders up before they went back to their rightful place. "Beats me." Soon, the man came back, placing his hands on his knees and panting heavily. He catch a few breathe before shouting back to the road. "They're right over here!" With that, a lot of people, some of them are carrying fire torches, came running towards Lavi and Kanda.

"Oh my, so it's true." One of them said. "The Exorcists-sama has come down to save us…" Another screamed with delights. "From the evil vampire." Another one cheered in joy. "What do you mean it's true?" Kanda asked. "There's a white-haired boy who has a scar that runs from his left forehead to the left side of the cheek spread to us that you guys will be here to save us." A woman answered. "At first we thought it's false alarm, but his predictions came true." Realization and shock immediately strike down on Kanda. Lavi stares at Kanda. "So Yuu, you know this guy?" Lavi asked. "He's the Allen Walker that I've talked about." Kanda replied, regaining his emotionless mask. Lavi dropped his jaws. "How do he know our movements?" Lavi asked. Kanda sighed and shakes his head. "I told you before, he's a Noah, you Baka Usagi. For now, let's focus on the damn mission, okay?" "Whatever you say, Yuu." Lavi said as Kanda gritted his teeth to resist the urge to kill the Baka Usagi right here. Then, there were rustlings in the nearby bushes, making everyone, including Kanda and Lavi turned their attention to the rustlings in the bushes. "He's here…" One of the women managed to find her voice back. "Who's here?" Lavi started shaking uncontrollably, Kanda just raised an eyebrow. "The…the vampire…" She replied.

Soon, a shadow jumped out of one of the bushes. Its eyes were bloodlust red, yet the moon has hidden its appearance quite well. Lavi glares at it for awhile before taking out a small hammer. "Hammer, extend." Soon, his small hammer was turned into a big one, enough for Lavi to swing at the shadow. But apparently, the shadow dodges easily. "Oh no no no, Fire Seal: Configuration Of Ash." Lavi said as he swings his hammer down on a fire seal and create a torrent of flames in a form of snake and the attack went straight to the shadow. The shadow was caught inside but the flame did not hurt him at all. "Eh, that wasn't the plan." Lavi sweatdropped. But he manages to catch a glimpse of the shadow before it disappears in a flash. "Oh my, where has it gone?" "Oi, behind you Baka Usagi." Kanda shouted at Lavi. Lavi turned and uses his hammer to block the shadow's attack. "Heaven Seal: Thundering Lightning Whirling In the Skies…" Lavi swings his hammer down the Heaven Seal, generating a vast storm of lightning and stroke down the vampire, emitting countless screams from it. "Now for the final finale, Combo Seal: Strong Thunder of the Heavens!" Lavi swings his hammer down on the Fire and the Heavens Seals to create a huge snake of fire and iron and send it to the vampire once again.

"Did we do it?" Lavi asked excitedly. Kanda raised his eyebrows. "Oi, Baka Usagi. He's not that injured badly." Lavi dropped his jaws, "No way! That's my most powerful move I have there." Kanda rolled his eyes and set his sight on the vampire as the vampire stood up easily and started changing its target to Kanda.

"Che' Innocence, activate." Kanda slides two of his finger over the whole length of his sword, activating his Innocence. "Double Illusion Blades: Eight Flowers Praying Mantis." Kanda swings his sword eight times fast, still the vampire manage to dodge every single slice of them. "What the…" Kanda barely register anything in his mind as the vampire bare his fangs in Kanda's left collarbone. Lavi, the people and someone in the shadow watch as they dropped their jaws at the sight of Kanda being bitten by the vampire. Soon, the vampire cried sorry and quickly flees back to his castle. Kanda just stood there, widened his eye pupils to register what has just happened.

"Wow, that vampire is harmless after all, right Shounen?" Tyki said as he talked to Allen, but no reply. "Shounen?" Tyki then looked at the teen and then walked distances away from the teen. Allen had just released every single dark aura that he himself could possibly release and chuckled very darkly. "How dare he…" Allen cackled, Tyki was so scared that he started hiding behind a tree. "How dare that vampire touches my Kanda. No one, but me…" Allen, if possible, released more of his dark aura to the atmosphere, Tyki almost resort to crying. "No one, but me, can touch or even hurt my beautiful Kanda. NO ONE! He's so dead and joining his little lover in the afterlife." Allen cackled even eviler. Tyki just continue hiding behind the tree, scared to even call out his name. (Wow, talk about Allen's dark aura in the story rather than Cross who's the source of his aura).

"Oi, hurry up, Baka Usagi." Kanda scowled as he turned around and look at Lavi, who was standing a mile away from Kanda. "Y-Yeah, you go first, K-Kanda." Lavi was nearly scared out of his pants. Kanda just raised an eyebrow and bang down the castle door, inviting himself in. Inside the castle, Krory was crying, and then a woman walked into the room and hugged him. "E-Eliade," Krory sniffed. "I, I killed…a-another one." Eliade hugged him tighter. "It's okay, Krory-sama. You can't help it; it's part of your nature, your instincts." Krory stopped his crying and nodded. "I could feel someone else…" Eliade started. "In our home…" Krory looked at her, pulling away their embraces. "I'll go and stop them." Eliade smile and nodded as she move her head to one side and exposing her collarbone. Krory then bare his fangs in her neck and started sucking her blood for awhile before he prepares to attack his enemies. Eliade continues to stay in the room and as Krory was finally out of the room, she transforms to her Akuma form and regains her strength back slowly. Soon after she healed finish, she turned back to her human form. "Hi there, Eliade." Allen smiled warmly to the woman, making the woman turn her attention to the teen. "N-Noah-sama." Eliade stepped back. Allen walked towards her. "I just want to know more regarding Arystar Krory. After that, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone, okay?" Eliade nodded. "He's an Innocence Accommodator, moreover a parasitic type too." Allen nodded.

"I see, so that's all I need to know. Mission accomplished, Eliade." Eliade look at the floor. "Oh and one more question if I may ask," Allen said. "Are you a modified Akuma now?" Eliade widened her eyes but soon regained her thoughts and nodded. "If that's the case, I shall leave you alone. So long then, oh and before that, please refrain your lover from hurting one of my Exorcist." With that, Allen vanished without a trance. "So is it true?" Tyki asked. "Yes, he is." Allen smirked, watching the battle between Kanda, Lavi and Krory. He landed on the soft ground of the battlefield gentling. Allen sighed and activates his Innocence. "Crown Belt." Allen's ribbons then grabbed hold of both of the Exorcists' weapons and his rest of the ribbons to stop Krory's movements. "Krory-sama." Eliade looked worried. "Eliade," Krory smiled. "I'm glad you're alright." Allen smirked, "Now time for the show." Allen's left eye then turned black and his pupil turns red. Slowly, almost everyone in the battlefield could see Eliade's soul. And her real form. "Oh my god, she is an Akuma?" Lavi said, Kanda just stared at the soul. Now he kinda understands the white hair teen's pain. Seeing the souls for he-don't-know-how-many-years is actually a form of pain as well. "Arystar Krory," Allen spoke, Krory turned to look at Allen.

"Now that you've seen the true form of your lover, will you still love her?" Krory was startled. "Of course, why not? She may not be human, but still, she has provided me all the best things that I could hope for. A friend, a lover, and a wife, I would never judge her based on her appearance. Even if she is what you call an Akuma, I still love her with all my heart." "Krory-sama…" Eliade smiled sadly. "How about you, Eliade?" Allen turned his head to the Akuma, deactivating his left eye. "No lies are allowed." "I…I love him too. He's the first man…" Eliade started. "Who has been the closest to me, he gives me something that all Akumas weren't supposed to have. Humanity, for that, I thank him for letting me feeling this way. I love him as the same way he loves me."

"If that's the case," Allen closes his eyes. "Here's your final order from us, the Noah clan." Eliade's smile turned into a frown. "I command you to never die by any circumstances and we sever our ties with you. So in other words, you're on your own. You're free from us." Eliade smiled and hugged Krory. Lavi feel happy for the couple while Kanda just stares in disgust before the both of them turned their attention back to Allen. But he was already gone.

"So mission's accomplished," Tyki announced, Allen nodded and yawned, "Well, that was boring. The Earl could actually just send me to have more fun." "Oh come on, Shounen. At least it's over," Tyki persuaded. "Now we shall have the next game call the Torture Game." At the sound of that, Allen smirked widely before he stopped Tyki. "First, I want to make sure that Kanda is alright." At that comment, Tyki sweatdropped.

At the Train:

Kanda and Lavi were sitting in a train's bench along with Krory and Eliade. Since the two of them are inseparable, Krory decided to bring Eliade along to join the Black Order so they can have each other for companies. "Excuse me, mind if I sit here?" Lavi looked at the source of the voice and deliberately dropped his jaws. He quickly wakes Kanda up and pointed at him. Kanda looked at him with a look before he widened his eyes and snarled at him. "What the hell are you doing here, Moyashi?" "The name's Allen, BaKanda." Allen said, before he makes himself comfortable in front of Kanda. Eliade can't help but fiddling her fingers. Allen chuckled at the sight of her. "Come on, Eliade-san." Allen smiled. "Like I said, you're no longer our puppet, so there's no need to fear at the sight of us." "So mind telling us where you're heading, Allen?" Lavi asked. "Why, to London." Allen replied. "So you're Lavi huh?" Lavi nodded. Allen took a closer look on Lavi from head to toe. Kanda twitched. "Wow, you do look cute, just like what Tyki said." Lavi sweatropped, "Whose Tyki?" "My older brother." Allen answered.

"So is it okay if I ask you some questions?" Lavi asked. "Shoot…" "Why do you have that scar?" Lavi pointed. "Oh, I got it when I was cursed by my foster father. I attempted to revive him through Earl-sama but of course before he could even kill me, I commanded him to stop and told him to rest in peace as I come back to my senses. That's how I got this scar and my white hair and realizes that I'm a Noah." "So you're trying to imply that white isn't your natural color?" Allen nodded. "The previous is brown." Kanda widened his eyes. "Oi, Moyashi…" "The name's Allen, BaKanda." Allen said. "There's something that I would like to show you, is that okay?" Allen nodded and Kanda stand up, gesturing him to follow him. Soon the both of them went into the toilet together and Kanda stripped his top off, showing his tattoo on his chest to Allen. "Do you know this?" Kanda pointed his tattoo. Allen shakes his head. Kanda then placed his hand on Allen's side. "Please think a little further more. Allen." Kanda begged. "Please, tell me you're her." Kanda then slides down to kneel on the floor. "Tell me you're Ellen." Allen's memories suddenly came back in a flash. He stumbles for abit. He saw a scene where a girl was kissing a person who looks like Kanda before reality brought him back. His eyes were then hid behind his bangs and slowly walked out of the toilet. "My stop is here, let's part here." With that, Allen walked out of the train.

"What's wrong, Shounen?" Tyki asked. Allen shook his head. "Nothing, old past stirred up that's all." Allen replied. "Still thinking about your previous life huh?" Tyki sighed. "After all, you've not even a single recollection of it." Allen nodded, "Yeah. Come on let's go." With that, Allen and Tyki started their next mission.

At London:

"Akumas, go." Suddenly a large number of Akumas swept down to the front of the carriage, causing the Finder who is driving the carriage to stop the carriage. "General Yeegar, Akumas are here." With that, General Yeegar stepped out of the wagon and looked at the Akumas with a grim face. Tyki and Allen then walked to the front of the carriage. "Who are you?" General Yeegar questioned. "Tyki Mikk, Noah of Pleasure." Tyki took off his hat before placing it back. "Allen Walker, Noah of Music, in other words, the Destroyer of Time if you may." "So what I read from the Black Order's library is true. You've become a Noah." General Yeegar said. "Correct," Allen smirked. "Now if you may, please hand all of the Innocence in your hands and we may leave you unharmed, that excluded your own Innocence." "I'm sorry. But no. Thierry, Piero, Bern. I'll make an opening on the left. Escape that way and quickly contact the Black Order and ask them to sent reinforcements." The Finders then looked at each other. "Just quickly get lost and the faster you contact the Headquarters you'll all be safe. Now, go!" In the end, the Finders do as the General said and they quickly ran for their lives. Tyki remarked, "My dear General, your stubbornness will cause you your life."

"Aw, look Tyki, he's trying his best." Allen commented. "Indeed, Shounen." Tyki agreed as the both of them continue watching General Yeegar endlessly killed almost all of their Akumas. Finally, Allen couldn't just stand by and watch and decided to take matters to himself. "Well then, Innocence, activate." Allen activated his Innocence. "Edge End." Allen said, swiping down his claw with raw destructive power however it did not do enough to swept the General off his feet. "Hm, looks like my Innocence can't be compared to yours." Allen said, whistling. "Enough of your jokes." General Yeegar said. "Yes, you're right, now is the real fun." Allen deactivated his Innocence and reverted to his Noah form. He took out a flute and plays a melodious song. Soon, General Yeegar was diverted to another dimension. He widened his eyes as he saw himself in his twenty years old state and his students calling him in front of the school he taught. "J-Joanne," The General called out as a girl entered the classroom. "Yes, your beloved Akuma student." Allen's voice echoed through the classroom. The girl known as Joanne was then approached by all her classmates, asking her well-being before she started turning into an Akuma and started on a rampage. "No, no. Don't do it, Joanne." The General cried.

He tried using his Innocence but to no avail. He can hear the ripping sounds of the students' limbs and the screams and cries of his students. "Please stop." General Yeegar begged. "If only you have been stronger back then, you could have save them." Allen said, pitying the poor man. The scene kept repeating itself, showing the General over and over again until he himself finally become mentally unstable. With that, Allen reverted General Yeegar back to reality and smirked evilly, "He's all yours, Tyki."

Tyki smirked, "My pleasure." Slowly, he calls upon several butterflies with dark wings and puts them inside, letting them devouring the General's inside while Tyki and Allen crushed Innocence one by one. "This is the last one, which belongs to the General." Allen said. He throw at Tyki and Tyki kicked the Innocence hard, crushing the Innocence to powders. Tyki sighed, "So, neither of them is the Heart." Allen laughed and grabbed Tyki's shoulders. "Let's go and report now. Earl-sama must be waiting." Tyki nodded and calls his butterflies back. With that, Allen open the gate to the Ark and they disappear from the scenario.

One hour later:

"Oh no," The same three Finders and Lenalee (Yes, she has recovered) arrived at the scene only to find General Yeegar's corpse. Lenalee gasped. She could not help but stare at the words that were carved in General Yeegar's chest. "The holy war shall now be officially started."

So is it good? Is it bad? To tell me your view, click the button below. As simple as that, and you people noticed that Kanda is a little bit emo here right? This goes to show how desperate he is to look for his 'Ellen'. Well, please review so you'll finally read about Kanda's and Allen's dark past okay? And in the meantime, please vote for your fav Seme and Uke! ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Plot was rightfully mine; I just don't own the anime DGM…

Summary: Allen is the 14th, the Noah of Music or otherwise known as the Destroyer Of Time, have fallen in love with a midnight raven long hair Japanese man who turns out to be his and his family's enemies, an exorcist. Y-A-O-I. WARNING!

Wow, I never expected this much number of reviews in just four chapters. I thank the people down here.

Honoka-chan

**Meyumi**

**Hell Changer**

**Black Summer Night Sky**

**Kyurengo**

**TakaneMemori**

**Sleeping-Lion 7**

**Nakieltra**

**Moonchaser316**

**Chibi Kitsune Hime**

**Yaoifanvane**

**Belletiger BT**

**Noname1998**

**Ying Vampire**

**Sayomi-Walker**

**LovinOnlyForYuu**

**Neko Serena**

**14****th****'s Melody**

**Zahedra**

**Mokonamodoki93**

**EvangelineRose2412**

**LatechocoX3**

**Red Chocobo**

**Shely12**

**Alice le Camelot**

**Kitsumi-chanD**

**Manusia Semelekete**

**Kan-chan**

**Lulu'sWishes**

I'm so thankful to all of you for loving and reviewing all this time. Otherwise I might not have even courage or confidence to write another chapter. As for the election, Kanda is still in the lead for Seme. To some, it makes you so happy that you want to cheer. Others, well you may feel sad. But not to worry! Like I said, this election will continue until the day I will decide to write the sixth chapter. It should took about four days after writing this chapter so you people will have enough time to vote. This is also to ensure equal fairness to everyone. So without any further impose, let's welcome ourselves back to the old past.

Chapter 5: To know you more, I've decided to check you more…

"Oi, Lavi." Kanda frowned as he walked towards Lavi in the library room. "So did you find anything out regarding that Allen Walker?" Lavi's eyes met with Kanda's, slowly shook his head. "I can't find that much about him. All I have at here are his basic information. Allen Walker, birth of date-unknown, but was sure to be fifteen this year. He was born as a Noah and an Innocence Accommodator, which makes him the chosen one, who is also the Destroyer Of Time. That's all…" Lavi looked at Kanda again, who looked disappointed but yet he act as if he didn't care. "His parents?" Kanda asked. "No use, Yuu. Apparently, they abandoned Allen at the age of 5, along with two of his brothers, who are also part of the Noah clan." Kanda widened his eyes. "Then he met the Earl, just like that?" "No, apparently he met the Earl only five years ago, which was the time when his foster father, Mana Walker had passed on." Lavi replied. "Allen tried reviving him, yet he turned him into an Akuma. Like every other normal victim, the Akuma attempted to kill him. But, Allen manage to stop him by ordering him before his own Innocence started reacting itself and send Mana back to where he was supposed to…"

"There was no mention of a girl? A girl whose arm was deformed? A girl named Ellen?" Kanda asked. Lavi looked at the folder again, he shakes his head. "No, there has never been anyone in Allen's life named Ellen nor a girl who has a deformed arm appeared in Allen's life before." Suddenly, Kanda's last hopes just crashed down like a wave tide.

"Welcome back, Tyki." Allen smiled to the man, who looks as if he's going to die any sooner. "So did you find anything out?" Tyki looked at Allen with his tiresome eyes. "Of course, after checking every countries' language of flowers and its petals in the stupid world flower book there's no way of finding nothing in it." Allen sweatdropped, "I'm sorry, dear Brother. But as soon as you translate to me, the faster you can return to your beauty sleep, okay?" "Hey! I'm a man for goodness sake! Beauty sleeps are for girls only!" Tyki almost shouted at the poor teen. "Okay, okay. I get it, now just give me the translations already." Allen rolled his eyes. "Which one first? The flower itself or the petals?" Tyki asked. "The flower," Allen answered simply.

"Yuu Kanda, this name has originated from Japan. When I tried to translate from other countries, they all meant the same thing. It means, "I miss you more everyday as you were not by my side." Something then started stirring Allen's mind, but he continues to listen. "However, in Japanese, it means please save me…" Tyki continues. Allen then started having severe headaches. In his mind, he sees countless of images of a five years old girl started growing into her maiden age, before she was disappear into the darkness, probably she was killed by something or someone. "Allen, are you alright?" Tyki asked with concern. It brought Allen back to reality. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Allen said. "Maybe I should continue another day…" Tyki said. "You need some rest after these few days of traveling." "No, just continue…" Allen replied, as his headaches slowly eased away. "But Allen…" "I said CONTINUE, TYKI MIKK!" Allen shouted at his poor elder brother. Tyki finally give in. "As for the petals, it meant that someone's life is slowly fading away. So adding everything in, it means "My life is fading away, yet I yearn for your return. Please save me, someone. So I can finally meet you again." As Allen heard those words, he started drifting into an unconscious state. All he can hear is faint shouting from Tyki.

"Ellen! Ellen, wake up!" A boy by Ellen's side cried. He has raven long midnight hair tied up in a ponytail keep shaking the girl beside him, she has brown long hair tied in a braid that reaches to her shoulder. Ellen slowly opened her eyes, letting the light adjusting to her sight before she looked at the boy's direction. "Yuu, what's wrong?" Ellen asked sweetly. "N-Nothing. It's just that…" Yuu started blushing. "You said that…you want to give me a surprise, since…today is my sixth birthday…" "Oh god!" The girl suddenly jolted up. "I had completely forgotten about it." She started panicking. "Calm down, Ellen." Kanda said. "Getting panicky doesn't help at all…" "Y-You're right…" Ellen said, sweating. "Well then. Since you have asked about it, let's bring you there now." Ellen holds Kanda's hand and walked together side by side. Ellen then tells Yuu to blindfold himself and follow her voice. Yuu obeyed. As they slowly approached towards the end of the unknown location, Ellen talks again. "Take it out now if you want to…" Yuu nodded, slowly taking out his blindfold, before his eyes sparkles. "Wow, it's amazing." Yuu said as he stares at the wonderful big pond in front of him. The pond was filled with lots of lotus flowers and there were koi fishes inside. The place was filled with lots of different sounds in the wind. "Of course, I planted and raised them myself, like it?" Ellen asked. Yuu nodded, smiling. "This is the best birthday I ever had! Thanks a lot, Ellen." Yuu said. "Huh?" Ellen was surprised. "This is not the biggest surprise yet. Wait till its night before the both of us come here again, okay?" Yuu nodded before escorting Ellen out of the forest.

At nightfall:

"Wow, Ellen. You're right." Yuu said, as he kept running around here and there. He can see the fireflies lifting its light and some frogs and crickets make beautiful music in the air, stirring the awkwardness between them. "I love you, Ellen." Yuu said. "Me too, Yuu." The two lovers held their hand tightly. "I wish I could see it everyday, with you. Where the ground is carpeted with the lotus flowers. Maybe if we can see it someday…together…" "Really?" Ellen asked. "Even if we become Grandpas and Grandmas?" Yuu looked at Ellen and nodded his head, smiling. "Really…" "If that's the case…" Ellen said, closing her eyes, taking the music to her ears. "I'll be waiting."

Ten years later:  
>Yuu was holding onto Ellen's hand, they keep running and running away from the burnt house. Suddenly, Ellen tripped and started hanging on to Yuu's hand loosely. "Come on, get up." Yuu stopped his running, and run back to help Ellen. "N-No, leave me behind, Yuu." Ellen begged. :I'M a hindrance more than help. Just escape without me…" "NO!" Yuu screamed. "We promised…we promised and until that day comes I'll not allow the both of us to die…" "But Yuu…" Ellen started protesting before Yuu carried her in a bridal style, and he started running.<p>

"There you are, young Exorcist." A CROW member said, before he started chanting some spells to bind Yuu and Ellen so they won't be able to escape. But Yuu manages to withstand it and continues running. He kept running until he and Ellen were cornered into a high cliff, where the bottom is rough waves crashing into a piles of rocks. Yuu stares at the front. Three CROW members were standing in front of him. "Young Exorcist, if you promised to come with us quietly, we will let your friend go." "No way, I promised to be with her!" Yuu shouted, snarling his anger at them. "If that's the case, we have no other choices," One of the CROW members started chanting a spell and then pushes Ellen and Yuu off the cliff. Yuu tried to protect her by exchanging the positions they were in.

"Are they dead?" "No, apparently the girl is dead, but the boy still lives. However, he was down to his last breath." "What a waste. And such a talented Exorcist too…" "We can still use him for the Exorcist project…" "You're right…" "So let's bring him back now…" "But then what about the girl?" "Just leave her to be…" "Otherwise she will only be a hindrance to the boy." Ellen could feel Yuu's presence fading away from her. As she attempts to follow him, she had her last breaths. She died in such a horrible tragic death…

"Allen? Allen? Wake up?" Road cried as Allen slowly wakes up. "What's wrong, Tyki? Road, why are you here?" Allen said as he sits up in his bed. "You fainted in the middle of our conversation remember?" Tyki said. "So I approached Road to bring you back from your dream world." Allen groaned, "Aw, I was having nice dreams before I was attacked and send back here again…" "Come on, Allen. This isn't funny…" Road pouted. "Is it about your previous life again?" Allen nodded. "Don't worry. I merely dreamt of my previous life, that's all." "But that boy, he's that…" Road started. "Give me a break, Road. I've just returned from a long journey and please I need my sleep, so nighty-night." Allen said before he went back to sleep, snoring away. Tyki and Road looked at each other. "So should we…" Tyki asked. "Yeah, I think we should…for the sake of our Allen…"

"Is that so? Allen-kun has started regaining his memories from his previous life?" The Earl asked. "Yes, and they have something to do with a certain Exorcist…" Road replied. "And he's the Second Exorcist Project…" Road paused. The Earl sighed heavily, "If that's the case, then it'll be hard for our Allen-kun. Because of humans, he was killed previously. Because of humans, he was rejected and called a freak. Because of humans, he lost his only foster father. And because of humans, he almost died for them." "So what shall we do now?" Tyki asked. "Tyki…" "Yes, Earl-sama?" Tyki bowed lightly. "Send me all the details regarding this Exorcist. I will settle the rest of the matter myself." The Earl said. "Yes, Earl-sama." With that, Tyki was gone.

At the Black Order:  
>Kanda was in his room, looking at the lotus flower as usual. "Ellen," Kanda said softly, the lotus did not replied. Kanda smirks to himself, hugging himself tightly, sobbing softly as tears threatened to drop from his proud arrogant face. "I miss you, Ellen. My love still hasn't changed. Even when my memories have not been fully regained." Kanda couldn't help but finally break down. His hopes of finding Ellen have been just but an illusion. He can't even find information from the building's library, not to mention people outside don't even know her, given her physical appearances. And when that Allen Walker appeared with the same deformed arm like Ellen, he couldn't help but having a glimpse of hope falling upon him. Now that he found out that Allen Walker wasn't even related to Ellen, his last piece of hope has been destroyed rather cruelly. Kanda stared at his Mugen. He slowly sliced down on his right arm, feeling sudden pain shooting up his entire arm. But he didn't care, his wounds were slowly regenerated. He repeated the same process, yet the wounds just regenerated again and again. Once again, one of the remaining lotus petals has fallen again. Tyki watches the entire scene and was quite shocked for seeing an emo exorcist for the first time. "At least he has proven to me that he loves Ellen…" Tyki smirked and quickly returned back to the mansion to report it to the Earl.<p>

At the Noahs' mansion:

"So how's everything, Tyki-pon?" The Earl asked. Tyki reported everything that he has seen. "I see…" The Earl replied. "At first I want everyone in the family to have their own worthy opponent, but Tyki-pon, hereby I give you the permission to bring that Exorcist here, dead or alive." The Earl declared.

End of chapter 5.

So is this chap good? Or is it bad? I know I've only briefly describe Allen's past but heh, who wouldn't want to know Kanda's past? Eh? Anyway why would the Earl want Kanda to be 'dead or alive' and moreover, to be brought into their house? And what sort of mission will Kanda have to face now that the Holy War has started? And what'll happen next in chapter 6, where the Holy War will start off at…China? To find out, please review~. And like I said, after this has been updated, you people can stop voting after three to four days, where I'll be officially starting chapter 6,where I hope the story will get more interesting to you people. So stay tuned, and to review, it's just the button below.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Plot was rightfully mine; I just don't own the anime DGM…

Summary: Allen is the 14th, the Noah of Music or otherwise known as the Destroyer Of Time, have fallen in love with a midnight raven long hair Japanese man who turns out to be his and his family's enemies, an exorcist. Y-A-O-I. WARNING!

Um, here's the people I'll like to thank them for…

Honoka-chan Meyumi Hell Changer Black Summer Night Sky Kyurengo TakaneMemori Sleeping-Lion 7 Nakieltra Moonchaser316 Chibi Kitsune Hime Yaoifanvane Belletiger BT Noname1998 Ying Vampire Sayomi-Walker LovinOnlyForYuu Neko Serena 14th's Melody Zahedra Mokonamodoki93 EvangelineRose2412 Latechocox3 Red chocobo Shely12 Alice Le Camelot Kitsumi-chanD Manusia Semelekete Kan-chan Lulu'sWishes Dark-Yuuki-sama Lulubeck Gettenshi Momo Hopless-daydream Wow, it's a full page. And as for the election, the seme position goes to…..Yuu Kanda. Those who had voted Allen don't worry. I may make Allen a seme in a certain chapter, so look out for the chapter. There, I've give you guys a reason to continue reading even when the seme position goes to Kanda. Okay, for now, let's give a round of applause to Kanda and the start of Chapter 6! Oh yeah. Before that, I need to clarify things here. Allen has forgotten his dreams about his previous life so he doesn't know anything that happens to the previous him and Kanda. Okay?

Chapter 6: Assignments

"So are all the Exorcists are here?" Komui asked. Everyone in front of him nodded. "Good, then I'll assign you to your various groups to find the Generals and bring them back safety. Because I think some of you know, that two Noahs have killed off one of the Generals, Yeegar, who is also the first-ranked General among them." Some of the Exorcists gasp while others are mumbling to one another. "Okay quiet down, quiet down." Komui tried to ease them out of their worriedness and fear. The Exorcists then became silenced; continue listening to Komui, "So let's start assigning all of you, alright?" Komui called out names of the Exorcists before sending them all their way to the Generals.

"Tch, why should I accompany you guys when I was supposed to look for that idiot General with Marie and Daisya?" Kanda scowled as he get on the train with Lavi, Lenalee and Krory. Marie, who is blind and bald, patted Kanda's shoulder. "Come on, Kanda. It'll be fun." Daisya cheered. "Yeah, Yuu. It's fun." Lavi joined Daisya. "No, it's not fucking fun, it's fucking irritating to be with a bunch of idiots. And how many times must I tell you not to call me by my first name, Baka Usagi?" Kanda said rudely, threatening Lavi using his Mugen. "Language Kanda, language." Marie scolded him lightly. Kanda just tch', Lenalee hurried to interrupt the conversation. "Okay, okay. So why don't we have lunch first before we start setting off?" Everyone agreed and started heading to the cafeteria except for Kanda and Krory. Krory went to say goodbye to his Eliade while Kanda returned to his room.

As soon as he sees the lotus, he smiled and walked towards it.

"It's gonna be a long time before I can see how long will I live." Kanda said. As usual, there was no sound make from the lotus. "Maybe I can even find you as I travel around looking for that idiot general of mine. I promise…" Kanda's smile started to frown. "I'll find you soon." With that, he joined the others for lunch.

At the mansion:

"So did everyone gather here?" The Earl asked. The twins nodded and chuckled. Road rolled her eyes and Tyki lit his cigarette. Skin was eating sweets and Allen was there, sighing as usual. The Earl sweatdropped, "I-I see, so the reason why I've gathered everyone here is because I shall assign you all to your various funs." With that, everyone lifted their eyes. "Jasdero, Debitto, you shall have fun with General Cross Marian. He will be your mouse for cats and rats game." "Yeah," Jasdero cheered. "A general for our first kills." Debitto cheered with him. With that, they rushed out of the room.

"Road, you need to prepare the new Egg." "Got that." Road said, following Jasdero and Debitto out of the room. (Actually, it was supposed to be the Ark, but I couldn't because Allen has the Ark, right?)

"Skin, you for General Tiedoll." Skin nodded and took his remaining candies and walks out of the room. "Meow." A black cat called. "Ah, you want to join in as well?" The cat nodded. "Okay then, you may go after Cross's team. If they look for him, it'll be troublesome, okay?" The cat meowed again and licked the Earl. "Hey, that tickles. I didn't say you can do that." The Earl chuckled, playing with the cat for awhile. Allen and Tyki sweatdropped.

Finally, the Earl regained his focus as the cat jumped out of a nearby window. "As for you, Tyki. Just do as I say, bring that Exorcist back." Tyki nodded. "Dead or alive?" Earl thinks for awhile. "Alive it shall be. And whoever gets in your way, you're free to kill them." Tyki bowed and walked out of the room.

"How about me, Earl-sama?" Allen looked at the Earl with a bored face. "Please tell me you've some games for me to spare." The Earl sweatdropped, and whistled, pretending he didn't hear anything earlier on. Allen twitched his left eye," I-I'm sorry. Y-your job…I have handed it to Lulu…" "So you did forget." Suddenly, high air pressure can be sensed in the room, from the teen himself, slowly releasing his aura. The Earl quickly thought of something. "Oh, oh. Allen, you're free to do ANYTHING!" Allen shook his head up, "anything?" "Anything!" The Earl replied. With that, Allen hugged the Earl and keep mumbling thank you over and over again before walking out of the room cheerfully. The Earl heaved a sign, "That was close." "I shall go look for that Kanda Exorcist." Allen shouted. The Earl take back his word, sweat started to form on his head. "Oh crap…" The Earl regretted his decision to let Allen do anything he likes.

At the train:

"According to the information, Cross should be in China, if I'm not wrong." Lenalee said it out as she stares at the paper. "What a coincidence, General Tiedoll is there as well…" Daisya said as he picked his General's whereabouts. Lavi and Daisya cheered. Kanda scowled. "So we can travel together…" Lavi and Daisya said. "Tch'. Idiots." Kanda cursed. "Now, Kanda. You know that's not nice." Marie replied. "Che'." Kanda said still he kept his mouth shut, looking outside the window, watching the beautiful skies and the Sun shining upon a garden of roses. Kanda remembered her again. "Ellen," Kanda whispered. "What was that, Kanda?" Lenalee asked. "Huh?" Kanda looked at Lenalee. "I was asking you about which part of China should we head first when you whispered something." "Oh, it's nothing. Let's head to Beijing first. Cross should be there since they had a large import of wine and women there." Kanda spoke before Lenalee asked Lavi and the rest about it. Kanda continued looking at the skies before to the grass field, where the train has already passed the garden.

In Beijing:

"Hey there, have you seen this man before?" Lenalee asked a shopkeeper.

"Dui bu qi, wo me you." The shopkeeper apologizes.

"Me guan xi. Xie xie ni de buan mang." Lenalee said as she returned to the group.

"So what did he said?" Krory asked.

"He said no." Lenalee replied. "Oi, Marie have you find General Froi Tiedoll or Marian Cross yet?" Kanda asked. "Yeah, General Tiedoll actually." Marie said, Kanda scowled, "I rather find Cross first rather than that man." Kanda muttered. "So where's the old man?" "He's in a house nearby." Marie said. So the whole team started following him, not noticing the two presences behind.

"So what are you doing here, Tyki?" A blonde long hair woman with her butler outfit asked. Tyki stares at her, "Why? Of course the Earl ordered me to capture one of the Exorcist over there. I didn't expect them to join the Marian team to find their General together." "Hm, moreover, a General is here." "And Shounen doesn't even know it." Tyki said. "Know what?" Tyki and Lulubell jumped, surprised by Allen himself, who have come to join them. "Oh, um, it's nothing you should be worrying about, Shounen." Tyki said quickly. Lulubell sighed. "Allen, it's best if we team up. There's going to be two Generals that we're going to face sooner or later, including those Exorcists there." "All the more my hunger for fun," Allen smirks, licking his lips. "The both of you are free to kill anyone there except for that pretty rude boy there. He belongs to me."

Tyki twitched an eyebrow. "Don't you have a mission assigned by the Earl?" "Yes, and he assigned me to do anything I like." Allen replied. Tyki dropped his jaws. "Earl-sama. What have you done? One you said to capture that Exorcist back, now you're making my life twice as hard?" Tyki uses his telepathy abilities, sending it back to the Earl. He could hear the Earl sigh, apologizing. Then, the Earl appeared. "Earl-sama? What brings you here?" Lulubell bowed down. "Lulubell, there's no need to bow down to me. We're family after all." The Earl then looked at Allen.

"Um, Allen-kun." Allen looked at the Earl. "There's an urgent mission that I need you to help me accomplish," The Earl said. "What could it be that I need to stop my watch on my pretty boy?" Allen frowned. "You know those Exorcist who are on their way looking for that Akuma-killer General, General Winters Socalo?" Allen nodded. "He's big threat to us. So I want you to take those Exorcist down before they reached the General." Allen scorched, "Fine, after I'm done, is there any other missions that I need to accomplish?" "Y-Yeah, the Exorcists that's looking for that female General, General Klaud Nine. The one with the monkey, remember?" Allen nodded, he doesn't look too happy about it, but at least those funs will have to do. "I understand, after that…" The Earl nodded, "Then you can stalk your Exorcist for all you want."

"Then I'm on my way then." Allen smiles before he opens the Ark and transported to somewhere else. After confirming he was gone, The Earl heaved a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Earl-sama." Tyki said. "And I bet you only have three days to capture him."

The Earl said. "Before Allen-kun comes back. You know his characteristics more than me, Tyki-pon." The Earl said. "I understand, Earl-sama." Tyki said. With that, The Earl vanished without a trance.

"So are you going to help me or what, Lulu?" Tyki asked. "Unless I get a year of my fav, catnips." Lulubell smirked; Tyki could feel himself sweatdropped at Lulubell's condition. Tyki sighed and agreed. Lulubell smirked.

"General Tiedoll, you're indeed here." Daisya cheered, running towards an old man with his spectacles on as he questions someone in the entrance of a house. "Why, isn't this Daisya…and Marie…Lenalee, Lavi and you must be Krory." Then Tiedoll cheered. "And Yuu, you're here." "Didn't I said its Kanda, are you a retard or what?" "But Yuu…" Tiedoll started sobbing. "Hearing you say that hurts my heart." "As if," Kanda argued. "So what's an old man doing in someone's house?" Then, Tiedoll started getting serious. "Well, this belongs to a fortuneteller." Tiedoll said. "Who is famous in telling the future, and not even once she got it wrong." "Really?" Lenalee squeaked. "So what?" Kanda asked. "I suspect she is an Innocence Accommodator." Tiedoll answered. Everyone gasped and then a girl no more than twelve walked out of the house. "H-Hi, my name is Mei-Ling, t-the town's fortune teller."

"Two down, one to go." Allen counted as he brought down the two Exorcists to death. "Shit, Kazana, Chakar." The remaining Exorcist cried. "So the ones I have killed is Kazana Reed and Chakar Rabon, eh?" Allen smiles. "Nice to meet you, Suman Dark. I'm the 14th, Allen Walker." "N-Noah?" Suman suddenly shakes in terror. "Please, N-Noah-sama. Let me go. I still have a family, my daughter is waiting for me." Suman begged. Allen thought for awhile, before smiling again at Suman. "Okay, but I want an exchange. I want to know everything and everyone in the Black Order." Suman poured everything out to Allen. Allen listens attentively before he releases Suman. Suman thanked him and quickly run for his life. Allen stares at the corpses. "Even if he manages to escape, he'll turn into one of them." Slowly, he crushes the two Innocences with his bare hands.

Then, he was attacked from behind. Allen looked at the ambusher with annoyance before smirking. "Ah, General Winters Socalo." Allen said. "Long time no see." "Che, you too, Noah." The man said, pointing his weapon at him. "Ah, ah, ah." Allen shakes his head. "You're not my current target. I need to reach to the other team before General Klaud does. She's scary." Allen mocked. Then, he disappeared. "Hey Komui," Winters contacted the Headquarters. "Yes, General Winters. Are the Exorcists there to fetch you yet?" Komui asked. "Yes and no…" He replied.

"What do you mean?" Komui asked.

"The Exorcists are here alright," He stated. "But they are already dead, killed by a Noah." Komui gasped in surprise. "And he's aiming for Klaud's Exorcist team now. Contact them immediately!" Komui quickly hanged up and calls them. No reply. He mentally begged the phone to be picked up. Soon, his prayers were answered. But not the one he expected. "Hello, is this the Headquarters?" A voice asked. "Who are you? Where are the Exorcists?" Komui asked. Then, the voice giggled. "Why, they're dead. Killed by my own bare hands. Oops." Then, a whip can be heard in the background. "Sorry, no time to talk, bye!" And the phone hung up. Soon, the phone rings again. "Hello?" Komui picked up the phone. "General Klaud here. I have bad news to bring. My students are all dead, right in front of my very own eyes." Komui falls back to his chair.

End of chapter 6

So is it good? Is it bad? Please click the button just below here. The word that says review, yup, click it. Otherwise you won't get to see how Lulubell crushes Mei-ling's Innocence and how she defeats the Exorcists and General Tiedoll along with Tyki. And you will know whether if Tyki manages to kidnap Kanda.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Plot was rightfully mine; I just don't own the anime DGM…

Summary: Allen is the 14th, the Noah of Music or otherwise known as the Destroyer Of Time, have fallen in love with a midnight raven long hair Japanese man who turns out to be his and his family's enemies, an exorcist. Y-A-O-I. WARNING!

As usual, I wanna thank everyone here…

Honoka-chan

**TakaneMemori**

**Sleeping-Lion 7**

**Belletiger BT**

**Noname1998**

**Sayomi-walker**

**LovinOnlyForYuu**

**Neko Serena**

**14****th****'s Melody**

**Meyumi**

**EvangelineRose2412**

**Latechocox3**

**Zahedra**

**Moonchaser316**

**Alice le Camelot**

**Kitsumi-chanD**

**Kan-chan**

**Lulu'sWishes**

**Dark-yuuki-sama**

**Momo**

**Manusia Semelekete**

**Hell Changer**

**Black Summer Night Sky**

**Kyurengo**

**Nakieltra**

**Chibi Kitsune Hime**

**Ying Vampire**

**Mokonamodoki93**

**Shely12**

**Lulubeck**

**Gettenshi**

**Hopeless-daydream**

**xSoulPheonix**

**Kirha-san**

So here's a little hint based on a upcoming chapter. There's going to be a ….. soon, maybe around chapter 10, where the first … will start, okay? So without any further impose, let's start the chapter. Where beauty save the beast.

Chapter 7: Have no fear; I'm on my way, pretty boy!

"So your crystal ball is indeed an Innocence." Lenalee observed. Mei-Ling nodded and blush a little. "Y-Yeah." "So what can it do?" Lavi asked. "Well, it can tell your future, and other things like your future love, or it can try to find things that you want to find." Mei-Ling then looked at Kanda, smiling sheepishly to Kanda. Kanda noticed her stare and looked away from her. "So are you…Kanda-san?" Mei-Ling walked over to Kanda. "Che'" Kanda replied. "Can we talk somewhere else?" "Why, you can talk here…" Kanda scowled. "It's about her…" Mei-Ling said. "The girl with that arm…" Kanda got the hint and follow her out of the house.

"I want to know more about her powers," Lulubell said as she observed the girl, walking out of the house with an Exorcist. "And great, our preys are finally alone." Tyki continued Lulubell's conversation. "Mimi shall test her…" A girl no more than fourteen said. She has pale blue hair that she keeps in ponytails with pale skin, red eyes, pointed ears and is wearing a stereotypical maid's outfit. With that, Mimi vanished, following the two loners.

"So is she here?" Kanda asked impatiently. "Yeah, soon…" Mei-Ling replied, looking in the crystal ball. "So where is she now? Where's my Ellen?" Kanda asked. "Well, all I can say now is that she is still alive, however…" "However?" Kanda raised his eyebrows. "There are some changes in her appearances." Mei-Ling said. "Her hair is short and different color instead, moreover…" "Moreover, "Someone interrupted their conversation. It was a girl no more than fourteen who has pale blue hair that she keeps in ponytails with pale skin, red eyes, pointed ears and is wearing a stereotypical maid's outfit "You're going to die." Mimi then took out both of her Iron Fans and swings them at Kanda. "Kanda, move to your left." Mei-Ling said. Kanda obey and indeed he dodges the attack easily. "Behind." Kanda moves to the right and dodges again.

"Crap," Mimi curses under her breathe. Then Mimi fights wielding the fans, which she uses as projectiles, throwing them disc-like at Kanda. But like her previous attempts, Kanda dodges again. She swings them again but this time she launched their spiked tips-like darts. Still, she misses again. Mimi finally had enough and started revealing her Akuma form. "Kanda, please be careful. She's stronger now." Mei-Ling warned. True enough, she turned into a giant metallic dragon. She uses her wings and manipulated wind. Kanda tries to dodge but Mimi was faster and stronger. Her wind attack sends Kanda swept off the ground, landing him inside the pond. "Kanda!" Mei-Ling shrieked before she used up all her powers and fainted. "Mei-Ling!"

"That's enough, Mimi." Lulubell called back. Mimi then turned her human form back and landed beside the blonde woman. "So that's one interesting Innocence. Too bad, it's a troublesome one too." Lulubell observed. "Another Noah?" Kanda asked himself. "Greetings, my name's Lulubell, the Noah of Lust." Lulubell said as she turned into her Noah form. Her blonde hair turned black and seven cross stigmata run across her forehead, like any other Noahs. "And how pleasant to meet you again, Yuu Kanda." Tyki said, lit his cigarette, and give it a pump. "Tyki Mikk, so what the fuck are you doing here?" Kanda said.

"My, my. What dirty words you have there in your pretty mouth." Tyki commented. "Innocence, activate. Double Illusion Blades: Eight Flowers Praying Mantis." Kanda swings his Mugen. Yet, Lulubell, Tyki and the Akuma managed to dodge. Soon, 30 Level Ones and 20 Levels Twos Akumas appeared.

"Kanda, what happened?" Tiedoll and the others came rushing by.

"Noahs!" Lavi immediately recognizes Tyki and the cross on Lulubell's forehead. Tiedoll understood immediately.

"Innocence, activate." Tiedoll said as he activated his innocence. "Maker Of Eden, Art." Tiedoll draws the cross and rod, using the rod to link the cross. He then uses the cross to knock the chisel into the ground, creating a cloud of dust that spawns a massive white creature, which looks like a tall lanky giant humanoid.

"No way," Mimi said as she reverts back to her Akuma form and manipulated the wind again. The wind sent the attack back to Tiedoll. "Embracing Garden," Tiedoll replied as he creates a barrier controlled by his own will that takes form of a thick white forest that covers up everyone who it protects with in a veils of roses and thorns. Lenalee and Lavi stared at Tiedoll, he nodded, "Go, Yuu needed you guys. I'll be fine." Lenalee and Lavi nodded as they activate their Innocence. "Dark Boots, activate." "Hammer, extend." Soon, Lenalee and Lavi joined Kanda.

"Fire Seal: Configuration Of Ash." "Stepping Skills of Sound: Sound Shackles." "First Illusion: Hell's Insect!" "Heaven Seal: Thundering Lightning Whirling In the Skies." "Waltz: Misty Wind." "Combo Seal: Strong Thunder of the Heavens." "Double Illusion Blades: Eight Flowers Praying Mantis." They have destroyed 25 Level Ones Akumas and 3 Level Twos. It started getting on Lulubell's nerves. "Mimi wanted to go, Lulubell-sama." Mimi asked. Lulubell shaked her head. "No, you shall stay with me." "Aw, favoritism." Tyki teased. Lulubell glared at Tyki.

"Man, won't those guys ever stop?" Lavi complained and panted for awhile to watch his breathes. "Unless the Noahs decided to…" Lenalee catch her breath too. "We'll stop…" Tyki said. The Exorcists looked at Tyki, who is holding Daisya and Marie. ""Daisya…Marie" Lenalee gasped. Tyki's transparent hand squeezed something lightly. Daisya immediately threw up blood while Marie's face started turning blue. "What the hell you want?" Kanda said. "We want the Innocence, and you." Tyki said. "It's fair trade." "Fine…" Kanda scowled. "But not the Innocence…" "Too bad, I've already destroyed it…" A voice interrupted. Allen appeared with his Crown Clown and crushed the Innocence into powders. "S-Shounen, t-that was fast…" Tyki was sweating so much that he accidentally killed Daisya. "Daisya!" Lulubell stared, "T-That was…s-supposed to be…" "But Lulu…" Allen said in a husky tone. "That was supposed to be mine, when the Earl decided to let you have it." Lulubell suddenly have chills in her spine. And Tyki released Marie down to the ground.

"So the one who should destroyed it should be me." Allen argued. "NO FUCKING WAY!" Kanda screamed, he pinpoint Allen to the wall. "THAT INNOCENCE…. THAT INNOCENCE…WAS supposed to help me find her…NOW YOU HAVE FUCKING DESTROYED IT…YOU HAVE DESTROYED MY ONLY HOPE OF FINDING ELLEN!" "Ellen?" Lavi was curious. Is that Ellen important to Kanda? "Ellen?" That name rings a bell to Allen. "Who is she?" Allen asked. "Your lover? Or your sister?" "My fiancée damnit!" Kanda cursed. Everyone sweatdropped and gasped.

"S-Shounen…" Tyki sweated again. Allen started having headaches again. "S-Stop it!" Allen cursed. Images flowing through his head again, much faster and clearer this time. "Shounen!" "Allen-kun." Tyki and Lulubell cried out at the same time. At the same time, Mei-Ling wake up. When she saw Allen, she gasped. "Kanda. That's her. That's Ellen!" Mei-Ling pointed at Allen. Kanda widened his eyes. "N-No way." Kanda shuddered. "It's the truth. She has the deformed hand. Check her left hand now!" Kanda quickly take action and took off Allen's glove. Truth enough, Allen has the deformed arm. Same appearances, same damages, and the same touch.

Okay, here's the sad part. If you can't tolerate crying, just cry…

"Ellen…" Kanda's eyes softened. Allen's headaches started getting worse.

"Shut up! SHUT UP! Damnit." Allen swung his head, trying to get rid of the images.

"Ellen, Ellen!" Kanda started shaking Allen badly. Soon, those images stopped and Allen finally regained his control. Then, he pushed Kanda away.

"Why, Yuu?" Tears started welling up Allen's cheeks. "Why?" Finally, Allen the most bored Noah of all had broken down in front of his enemies and family alike.

"I'm sorry…" Kanda has also broke down in front of everyone. "I'm so sorry…" Allen looked at Kanda sadly. "I'm sorry…" Kanda dropped to the ground, kneeling to the crying Noah. "I'm so sorry…for not able to protect you…for finding you in such a long time…for not able to fulfill our promise…." Allen slapped Kanda on the face.

"I've waited for such a long time…" Kanda kept quiet. "FOR ONE LONG FUCKING CENTURY!" Allen hit Kanda on the chest. "Do you even know how I've suffer so much? For you? Before I die, when I die, even after I die…" Allen gritted his teeth. "Do you have any fucking idea…how much I hate you right now?" Kanda widened his eyes, looking at Allen.

"Ellen…" "That's enough…" Allen shut his eyes tightly. "Ellen…" "I don't want to hear it…" Allen started raising his voice. "Ellen…!" "I said it clear. I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT." Allen shouted. Kanda then kept quiet.

"People said you'd be a bad husband. People tell me to stay away from you. Because I don't deserve you, yet I don't care. Because I thought you truly care for me. Yet, you became an Exorcist. Leaving me to die alone, you even betrayed me." Allen scolded. "That's not true!" Kanda argued. "After I came back, people started hating me. People started throwing things at me. Those stupid humans even killed the only one who loves me like his child, Mana." Allen continued, pouring his entire heart out. "They even resorted to kill me." Kanda widened his eyes. "So tell me," This time, Allen pinned Kanda to the ground. "Does humans even deserved to live now?" Allen invoked his Innocence, at the same time, reverting to his Noah form. "When they dared to call me the Devil, when I was supposed to be the Destroyer Of Time? When I was supposed to save them?" Allen then removed himself away from Kanda. "Then let me tell you this, Yuu." Allen started laughing evilly. "I'll kill off every humans in this world. I'll kill everyone who dares to come in my way. I'll kill you as well." Allen smirked.

"Let's go, Tyki. Lulubell. Our mission here are done…" Allen said to his family, opening the Ark's Gate. "W-Wait, Ellen…" Kanda started reaching out to Allen, determined to follow him through the gate. But Lenalee and Lavi stopped him. Kanda watched as Allen disappeared. He screamed in agony and pain. Once again, he watches his beloved Ellen disappeared from his eyes.

Back at the mansion:

"Eh, Lulubell, Tyki-pon, Allen-kun…" Before the Earl could even finish, Allen walked out of the room and banged the door down, walking to his own room. The Earl stared in disbelief. "So mind telling me why he acted like that?" The Earl asked. "Well…Thanks to that Second Exorcist Project…" Tyki said. "It's the first time I've seen Allen-kun so angry yet so broken." Lulubell answered the Earl's question. "O-Oh, I see." The Earl nodded, understanding the teen's pain. The Earl hurried to look for Allen in his room.

"Allen-kun…" The Earl said in a warm soft tone. "Please, not in the mood." Allen replied. "I just want to ask you about that Exorcist…" Allen sighed and nodded, sitting up in his bed. The Earl sits beside him. "So you hate him now?" The Earl asked. Allen nodded. "He's such a jerk, he dares showing up his face only a century later." "Allen-kun, you need to understand…" The Earl said. "He was into the project that time. You saw it, didn't you?" Allen nodded. "So you can't blame him at all. Moreover, the only reason why you're this angry is because of the fact that you still love him, right?" Allen nodded again. "Good, I'm letting you off, so have some rest for awhile. In the meantime, reflect on the words I've said." With that, the Earl walked out of the room, letting the teen to sleep. "Oh Allen-kun?" His head popped out. Allen looked at the Earl. "So will you be taking care of him or should I…" "I'll settle this myself. So don't go bother Tyki to do the lame job already!" Allen replied. "In that case, they'll be at Edo, Japan. So if you want to get back soon, I'll assign you to there. Okay?" Allen nodded and the Earl was finally out of sight.

China, Beijing:

"I'm so sorry about your Innocence, Mei-Ling." Tiedoll apologized. "It's okay." Mei-Ling smiled. "At least I get to stay with my people again. So good luck to you guys." Mei-Ling waved. "Oh Kanda!" Mei-Ling shouted. Kanda looked at her emotionless. "Remember the rest of the future that I haven't told you yet?" Kanda nodded. "So?" "It says that you and Ellen will be back in no time. Soon, it said." Kanda stares at her and mumbles thank you silently. "So what will be Daisya now?" Lavi asked. "His body will be sent back to the Order." Tiedoll replied. "Yuu," Kanda's eyes lacked focus, his mind seems to be focusing on something else. Tiedoll started to worry about Kanda. He's been like this since yesterday.

"Aw, Yuu." Lavi wanted the old Kanda back, but Kanda didn't have the usual reaction. "Looks like that Ellen hates you, eh?" Suddenly, an imaginary rock slammed harshly down on Kanda's head. "Baka Usagi." Lenalee scolded, hitting Lavi on the head. "You're making things worse." Kanda just continued walking. "So things are not looking good huh?" Tiedoll said. "Yeah. His heart was slowly breaking into millions of pieces each minute." Marie said. "I can hear the agony screams and his heart throbbing slowly. So slow that he can be mistaken as one of the Dead." Tiedoll sighed. "Ellen huh?" He stares at the sky. "I hope she will get back with Yuu. Otherwise, he can't continue to live." Tiedoll can still remember whenever Kanda's alone; he will always try to create wounds to himself. And sadly, Tiedoll could do nothing about it. All he knows is Kanda is doing this to atone for Ellen's pain. "Ah, here's the place." Lenalee said as they stood in front of a brothel. "Sorry, no first-timers or kids allowed." The bodyguard said. Surprisingly, he was well built, but the problem is, he is a she. "Wait, that crest…" The lady guard finally takes the notice, and quickly she called someone. "Miss Anita, Miss Anita. They're here." Soon, a beautiful lady comes down and greets them. "If I'm not wrong, are you looking for Cross Marian?" The lady asked. "Yeah, so is he here?" Lenalee asked. "Yes, but he left three days ago, and met a terrible incident," Anita said. "He's dead, killed by Akumas' attacks while at sea."

Chapter 7 ended

Wow, Allen was beyond pissed off at Kanda. And what a rarity for Allen to break down in front of everyone. So was it good? Was it bad? And do you see the button down there that says review? Yes, click it. Otherwise you won't get to see how Kanda and Lenalee fight against Suman Dark. And why is Allen there when he was supposed to be in Edo? To find out, just review and I'll update in a day or two…


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Plot was rightfully mine; I just don't own the anime DGM…

Summary: Allen is the 14th, the Noah of Music or otherwise known as the Destroyer Of Time, have fallen in love with a midnight raven long hair Japanese man who turns out to be his and his family's enemies, an exorcist. Y-A-O-I. WARNING!

I love you people!

Honoka-chan

**TakaneMemori**

**Sleeping-Lion 7**

**Belletiger BT**

**Noname1998**

**Sayomi-walker**

**LovinOnlyForYuu**

**Neko Serena**

**14****th****'s Melody**

**Meyumi**

**EvangelineRose2412**

**Latechocox3**

**Zahedra**

**Moonchaser316**

**Alice le Camelot**

**Kitsumi-chanD**

**Kan-chan**

**Lulu'sWishes**

**Dark-yuuki-sama**

**Momo**

**Manusia Semelekete**

**Hell Changer**

**Black Summer Night Sky**

**Kyurengo**

**Nakieltra**

**Chibi Kitsune Hime**

**Ying Vampire**

**Mokonamodoki93**

**Shely12**

**Lulubeck**

**Gettenshi**

**Hopeless-daydream**

**xSoulPheonix**

**Kirha-san**

**HinLove**

**Midnighticelover**

**Bluejay9524**

So as to give you guys my appreciations, I shall make this chapter a little longer! Where we can see the battle of Suman Dark, the Fallen One, Allen, enjoying the show, and Kanda, eh what is he going to do? So stay tune and find out.

Chapter 8:

"General Cross is dead?" Lenalee looked shocked. In fact, everyone is. "Yes," Anita lowered her head. "He says he was on his way to Edo, but in the midst of his journey, he encountered Akumas and it seems that his ship has been wrecked." "Didn't you send people to check? Like his body?" Lavi asked. "Yes, but apparently we couldn't find it." Anita answered. "So we have concluded that either his body has dropped to the bottom of the sea or he has escaped."

"So, we need to be on our way to Edo. We might be able to find General Cross there." Krory said. "Why not my crew and I assist you Exorcists to there?" Anita volunteered. "I do have a ship of my own. Moreover, I know the way to there." "Are you sure?" Marie asked. "If you follow us, we can't assure that you'll be safe. In fact, your life is at stake, with your crew as well." "Not to worry," Anita smiled. "I've faced more dangers than you can ever imagine. So this little trip means nothing." She laughs softly.

"Wow, Anita-san. Your ship is beautiful." Lenalee complimented. "Thanks, Lenalee. But I prefer you leave out san." Anita said. "But why do we need to carry these things when Lenalee didn't?" Lavi complain as he carries four loads to the ship. "Baka Usagi." Kanda rolled his eyes as he carries four loads on each hand and on his head. Many of the crewmembers looked at him, some groans and some stare at him with disbelief. "So is the ship ready, Majoha?" Anita asked. Her guard did not replied. "Majoha?" Her guard pointed. "Akumas." Kanda, Lavi, Krory and Marie immediately dropped their loads and activate their Innocence. Lenalee joined the battle. "Noel Organon," Marie said. Then, ten rings on each of his fingers formed strings to wrap majority of the Akumas and slice them. "Curse you, Exorcist." One of them cried out. Marie captured some of the Akumas again.

"Second Release: Melody of Grief." Marie paralyzes them and as the music plays along the strings to the Akumas, he manipulated them and sends them to their own grave. "Double Illusion Blade: Eight Flowers Praying Mantis." "Fire Seal: Configuration Of Ash." "Stepping Skills of Sound: Sound Shackles." "First Illusion: Hell's Insect!" "Heaven Seal: Thundering Lightning Whirling In the Skies." "Waltz: Misty Wind."

"Damn, these guys won't stop coming." Lavi cursed as more Akumas kept on coming. Then, a massive white floating torso with huge holes at both shoulders as well as the top of the neck and a single hole below the waist, at the location of the heart there is a porous material appeared, destroying the Akumas. As Lenalee took notice of it, she emits a scream. Kanda quickly walk to her side. "Oi, are you okay?" "Failed host…" Lenalee replied. Kanda raised an eyebrow. "Innocence…Fallen One…" Kanda then understands.

So he jumped from tree to tree, and immediately landed on the top of its neck. Kanda widened his eyes as he recognized the host. "Su-Suman…" Kanda shuddered. Then Kanda regained his focus and started attacking the Fallen One. It cries in pain and it release a high amount of energy and destroyed almost everything, including Anita's ship. Luckily, everyone manages to escape on time. Kanda looked at the Fallen One with annoyance and continues attacking it.

However, it seems that his attacks are no use. And he started to run out of energy. Allen was hiding behind a nearby tree and watches the situation. He could clearly see Kanda was panting hard and yet the Fallen One had not fallen to its ground. Allen sighed, at this rate, Kanda will be the one to get killed.

Kanda smirked and cackled evilly. Allen raised an eyebrow. Kanda tears off his shirt, revealing his tattoo. "Mugen activate, Shouka." Then, his tattoo activates and his pupils changed into three dots. Veins are also started to rise around his eyes. "Three Illusion: Explosive Spirit Slash." He sends it to the monster and it created small explosions. The Fallen One scream and apparently, the damages take effect. So Kanda repeatedly uses the same attack on it. Allen covered his mouth. "Oh my god, stop it, Yuu." He whispered. Kanda still continues attacking. "You'll die…" Allen raised his voice. The Fallen One screamed again, attacking the Akumas to release his pain. "Stop it, YUU!" Finally, the Fallen One fell. As soon as Allen spotted it going down with Kanda, Allen activates his Noah abilities and slowly moves Kanda and the monster down to his side.

The Fallen One has reverted back to its original host form as its Innocence fell to its side. Kanda looked at Suman, he has his body and soul back, but his mind was empty. "Let's go home, Suman." Kanda said. "Back to your daughter…" Suman smiled for awhile before he was turned to dust. Kanda stared at it and shut his eyes tight.

Soon, he felt his body went numb, after using that large amount of energy. He fell to the ground, his mind was still working but his body wasn't. He stares at the moon. He started closing his eyes. "I need to sleep." Kanda slowly closes his eyes, and fell asleep. Allen comes out of his hiding spot and picked up Suman's Innocence. He stares at it and sighs. He crushed the Innocence with great hatred. "I shouldn't have let you live, Suman. Because of you, Kanda uses tons of his life forces and it shortens his lifespan." Then, he picked up Kanda. "Let's go home, Yuu." Allen opened the gate and entered.

"Have you found Kanda yet?" Lenalee asked. "No, no matter where we have looked." Lavi replied. "I can't even find his presence yet," Marie said. "It's all my fault," Lenalee said. "If I had been stronger, Kanda might still be here." "H-Hi, everyone." A voice said. Everyone turned to look and was surprised. "Miranda! Eliade!" Lenalee gasped. "ELIADE!" Krory hugged the Akuma. "Oh Arystar-sama." Eliade hugged him back. "I miss you so terribly that I almost cried every night." "Oh Arystar-sama, I miss you so badly that I wanted to hurt myself sometimes." "Oh Eliade!" "Oh Arystar-sama!" Everyone sweatdropped. "Um, sorry about the ship." The crew said. "We need to repair it so it'll took some time, so…" "I can help…" Miranda said, she step in front of the ship and activates her Innocence. "Innocence, activate. Time Record…" Her Innocence started glowing on her disk on her right arm. "Time Recovery." And in a second, the ship was recovered to the way it was before. She heaved a sigh and she turned to look at everyone. Actually, everyone was amazed by her abilities but she has mistaken it that they don't want to.

"I-I'm sorry." Then she jumped into the sea. "Miranda, please get up from here," Lavi sweatdropped. "No, just let me d…" And Miranda starts to drown. Marie jump in to the rescue and after some time when the ship started to move to its venue, Miranda sighed, "I'm sorry for bringing so much trouble…" "It's okay, Miranda." Lavi said. "You were no trouble at all…" "Thanks…" Miranda lowered her head. Lavi turned to look at Lenalee. Lenalee was still thinking about the matter earlier.

"Come on, Lenalee-chan. Stay focused." Tiedoll said softly. "You wouldn't want Yuu to be sad when you guys are reunited right?" Lenalee did not replied. It was starting to get on Lavi's nerves. "Lenalee, stop it. It won't bring Yuu back." Then, he smashed the window and Lenalee was startled. "You're like this window here, look strong enough yet easy to break." Lavi said. "So why don't you just quickly stand up and get to the battle? More people will die if you continues to mourn for someone who might be still alive."

"What the hell's going on here?" Majoha screams and she spotted the window broken. Everyone pointed at Lavi, who was sweating. "Why you…." "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'M SORRY!" As Majoha was about to teach Lavi a lesson, the window regains its usual state. "W-What happen?" "Oh, my Innocence is still being activated. So anything will be restored back to its original state here. But please refrain from going too far from the ship or getting any major damage otherwise my abilities will have no effects and your wounds will start coming back and this is only for temporarily. So it cannot revive the death."

"But then, Miranda…" Lavi started. "The ship will continue all the way to Edo which will be five days away. So won't you need to sleep at night?" Everyone started to panic. "Oh, not to worry. In fact, I won't be sleeping. There was once when I lose one of my job, I was so devastated that I forgot to sleep for seven days and seven nights." Miranda smiled while everyone was amazed by her.

At the mansion:

Kanda stirred and woke up in his sleep. He was in a room where the room's wall was painted in grayish-black and one corner of the wall has a picture of a man with a young boy who looks about five years old and has brownish hair along with a deformed arm. The bed was a queen-sized with red-curtains on each side of the bed. He looks in front and spotted a couple of rooms across him. He walks out of the bed and walked to the left room first. It was a closet room filled with many different styles of clothes whatever it can fill. European, Victorian, German, you name it, you got it. He then walks to the right room where it's the bathroom. Then he looks at the clothes by the sink with a nearby message. "Wear it, pretty boy." Kanda twitched his eyebrows; he then noticed his hair band was gone. So his hair was down. He sighed and gets himself undressed and takes a shower before he changes to his new outfit. He wore a dark midnight kimono with hundreds of lotus flowers at the bottom of the sleeves and the kimono.

He grabbed his Mugen and walked down the hallways. He walks all the way down to the living room before Akumas attacked him. He glares at them and activates his Innocence. Kanda attacked every single one of them, causing endless explosions.

"What is going on here?" He turned to the voice.

"Tyki Mikk." Tyki looked at him.

"Oh, an Exorcist." Lulubell, followed by twins, a guy eating a candy, then a girl, then follows him. "Shit," Kanda cursed, six Noahs against one Exorcist.

"Eh, finally. An Exorcist." Jasdero squeaked. "Let's play, let's play." Debitto argued. "No, he's mine." Road argued. "Just crush him, he ain't got no sweets." Skin said. "Just hand him over to Master…" Lulubell closes an eye. "For once, I agreed with Lulu…" Tyki said. Soon, the Noahs started quarreling with each other. Kanda raised an eyebrow and started attacking. "Double Illusion Blade: Eight Flowers Praying Mantis." He creates a fog and quickly run for his life.

He keeps running down the forest, with six Noahs chasing behind. Kanda scowled and attacked again, but the Noahs didn't fell for his trick this time. "Crap," Kanda cursed. He resorts to jumping from trees to trees. Then, an Akuma attacked him from the front. He fell to the ground, attempting to get up before-" Hah, we've caught up the Exorcist." Kanda gritted his teeth. "This time, you won't get away, dolly." Road said, smirking. "I'll teach you a lesson for messing with Shounen…" Tyki frowned. "Master will have you dead…" Lulubell said. "But first, we'll torture you." Jasdero and Debitto said at the same time. "Skin, catch him." Skin then catch Kanda and force him to go back to the mansion.

As they returned to the mansion, they can hear endless screams of Akumas. They opened the front door and Allen was torturing some of the Akumas. "P-Please, have mercy, Noah-sama…" The Akuma pleaded. "Sure, mind telling me where's my Yuu?" Allen smirked an evil smile. "I don't even know who is it, so how would I know?" "Wrong answer…" Allen then crushed the Akuma with his Innocence. He then throws the dead Akuma to its other dead companions. "A-Allen?" Road was scared of Allen now. "Yes, Road?" Allen glared at the girl although he didn't meant to. Road hid behind Tyki. "Um, Shounen? What's wrong?" Tyki asked. "I CAN'T FIND MY YUU!" HE DISAPPEARED WHEN I-!" Then he looked at Skin who was holding Kanda captive. "Skin, put him down." Allen commanded. "Or else no sweets for an entire lifespan." Skin squeaked as he dropped Kanda.

"So you're alright?" Allen asked. Kanda widened his eyes. "E-Ellen…" Kanda shuddered. Allen looked at it with his emotionless mask. "Let's go to my room, Yuu." Allen grabbed Kanda's hand and accompanied him back to his room while the Noahs just look at him, unable to believe their eyes except Tyki and Road. Their most sadistic and bored Noah has just fallen in love with their no 1 enemy, an Exorcist and Innocence?

"So you're okay?" Allen asked Kanda. "I thought you said…" "That was before…I didn't got the fact right first. So I'm sorry…" Allen apologized. "N-No, I-it's my fault in the first place. If I had been stronger and able to protect you, we wouldn't be in this state." Kanda cupped Allen's cheeks. "So whose side are you on now?" Allen asked. "The Order or The Earl?" Kanda widened his eyes. "None of them…" Allen stares at him. Kanda hugged him. "I'm yours." Allen then closes his eyes. "So you're on my side then. Are you willing to help?" Kanda nodded. "Humans aren't that fascinating anyway." Allen smiled and kissed Kanda on the head. Then see you at dinner tonight." With that, Allen makes his way down to the living room.

"So Allen-kun. What are you doing?" Lulubell asked. "He's my lover, that's all." Allen answered. Lulubell glares at him. "You do know he's an Exorcist, right?" "Yeah, so?" Allen replied. "Master will not be pleased." Lulubell said. "Earl-sama has already known all of this…" Lulubell looked at him. "And he agrees. His condition: As long as Yuu is willing to be on our side." Lulubell gasped. "But then his Innocence…" "Not to worry…He will not become one of the Fallen One…" Allen replied. "So I've decided to announce this during dinner time. When the rest of the family has made their way here."

During dinner:

Kanda sit beside Allen at the dining table and soon, all of the family members are present. "Everyone, we have a new family member." The Earl announced. "Allen, if you may." "Yuu, I would like you to meet my family. 1st disciple, the Millennium Earl, 2nd disciple Toraido, Noah of Judge, 3rd disciple Tyki Mikk, Noah of Pleasure, 4th disciple Sheryl Camelot, Noah of Desire, 5th disciple Waizurii, Noah of Wisdom, 6th disciple Fiidora, Noah of corrosion, 7th disciple Maashiima, Noah of Pity, 8th disciple Skin Bolic, Noah of Wrath, 9th disciple Road Camelot, Noah of Dreams, 10th and 11th disciple Jasdevi, Noah of Bonds, 12th disciple Lulubell, Noah of Lust, 13th disciple Maitora, Noah of Ability, and last but not least, 14th disciple me, Allen Walker, Noah of Music. And everyone, this is Yuu Kanda, my lover." Allen said as some welcomed Kanda and others was amazed before Waizurii interrupted, "Uh, Earl-sama. You do know that this guy here is an Exorcist right?" "Yeah, and he has decided to be on our side." The Earl replied. "So none of you are allowed to touch him, since he is a part of our family now." "But then won't he become a Fallen One if his Innocence thinks he has betrayed the Will Of God?" Waizurii asked.

"What a pity, to think that you're the Noah of Wisdom, Waizurii." Allen smiled. "I'm the Destroyer of time, remember? The one who held the God's will at hands?" Kanda looked at Allen. "Oh yeah, I forgot." Waizurii said, scratching the back of his head. "But if he were to encounter his old friends from the Order, will he hesitate to kill them?" Kanda was about to protest when Allen argued, "Earl-sama and I have only decided that Yuu is on our side and we do not intend on letting him be a part of the Holy War. So does that answer your question, Waizurii?"

So is it good? Is it bad? Please review by clicking the button below. Or you won't get to read the next chapter whereby a Level Three Akuma appeared and how Lenalee, Eliade and a new Akuma volunteered to help them get to Edo! I'm sure all of you want to see how Eliade battles right? Especially since she's a Level 2…actually, let's just say that she has turned into a new Level!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Plot was rightfully mine; I just don't own the anime DGM…

Summary: Allen is the 14th, the Noah of Music or otherwise known as the Destroyer Of Time, have fallen in love with a midnight raven long hair Japanese man who turns out to be his and his family's enemies, an exorcist. Y-A-O-I. WARNING!

As usual in every chapter, everyone have credits…

Honoka-chan

**TakaneMemori**

**Sleeping-Lion7**

**Belletiger BT**

**Noname1998**

**Sayomi-walker**

**LovinOnlyForYuu**

**Neko Serena**

**14****th****'s Melody**

**Meyumi**

**EvangelineRose2412**

**Latechocox3**

**Zahedra**

**Moonchaser316**

**Alice le Camelot**

**Kitsumi-chanD**

**Kan-chan**

**Lulu'sWishes**

**Dark-yuuki-sama**

**Momo**

**Manusia Semelekete**

**Hell Changer**

**Black Summer Night Sky**

**Kyurengo**

**Nakieltra**

**Chibi Kitsune Hime**

**Ying Vampire**

**Mokonamodoki93**

**Shely12**

**Lulubeck**

**Gettenshi**

**Hopeless-daydream**

**xSoulPheonix**

**Kirha-san**

**HinLove**

**Midnighticelover**

**Bluejay9524**

**-Pon**

**Dakenolebeau**

I must say, you guys are such wonderful people. And like I said in the previous chapter, let's put our hands together for Lenalee and Eliade!

Chapter 9: The Battle Of Women, who says we can't fight well?

"Yeah, yeah Allen that answers…" Waizurii said, annoyed by Allen's carefully chosen words. "But then regarding the Exorcists…" The Earl started and Allen chuckled. "Oh there's nothing to worry about. I've instructed that Akuma not to kill any of the Exorcists there, especially since that Krory's Akuma lover is there as well. And apparently, I heard some rumors going on around her. So this is nothing but a test. Otherwise, the Holy War will be too easy and fast to win and I'll be bored again." Allen sighed while Kanda showed no feelings at all. "Yuu?" Kanda jolted and looked at Allen. "So is it okay if I hurt your friends?" Kanda nodded, "Che', otherwise that Baka Usagi will be too easy to die. And moreover, they need to get stronger after all. Or they won't survive." Allen smiled, "Thanks Yuu…"

At the ship:

"Lenalee-san?" Eliade called out. Lenalee was trying to tie up her hair. "Sorry, I'll be there in a minute." Eliade nodded. Anita came in. "Oh, Anita-san." Lenalee greeted. "A good day to you too, Lenalee. The weather doesn't look good right now so we've temporarily stopped the ship." Anita apologizes. "It's okay, it's not like Edo can go anywhere right?" Lenalee smiled. Anita nodded then notice Lenalee's hair band. "Oh my, your hair bands are wearing out. Let me get you a pair of new ones." "Eh, no, no. It's okay Anita-san. Anita-san?" Anita has already left the room.

"Here you go, Lenalee-san." Anita gives Lenalee two golden hair bands. "Wow, they're beautiful, Anita-san." Lenalee's eyes sparkled with life. "Indeed, it seems that they are made with the finest gold." Eliade complimented. "Really? Then I'm glad that my mother's gift is appreciated." Anita said. "WHAT? They're your mother's? I'm sorry. But take it back, Anita-san…" Lenalee gasped. "No, it's okay, Lenalee. The reason why I entrusted this gift to you…" Anita pushed Lenalee's hands back. "…Is because I believe you'll protect it, you'll protect us…so take it, as a gift of our appreciation…" Lenalee's eyes started to water and thanked Anita.

At the beck:

Lavi was still thinking about Kanda. _Yuu can never die just because of one Fallen One. Moreover, he already swears upon to that Noah, Ellen, no Allen to something. Is there something going on between them that I myself don't even know? Speaking of which, Yuu once mention that name when he first saw a garden filled with lotus flowers on the ground. If Yuu isn't dead, where is he now? _"Found you! Exorcist!" A voice hummed through the air. "Lavi, look out!" Krory cried as he tried to push Lavi out of the way as Lavi looked up at the sky and suddenly an explosion occurred in front of them.

"Miranda-san, what's wrong?" Lenalee asked when she saw Miranda trembled. "The ship has been attacked. Lavi and Krory are wounded. The location's the beck." Miranda said. Lenalee, Eliade and Anita quickly rushed to the beck of the ship.

"Title: The Exorcists' fatally wounded!" The Akuma said, absolutely pleased that he brought the two Exorcists down. Lenalee and the others finally made their way to the beck and founded Lavi being crushed on pieces of the broken woods. Slowly, the woods returned to their rightful places and Lavi was unconscious and Krory desperately trying to get up. "Arystar-sama! Are you alright?" Eliade cried. "Y-Yeah, there's nothing to worry about, Eliade." The female Akuma heaved a sigh. "Dark Boots: activate! Waltz: Misty Wind!" The Akuma manages to dodge Lenalee's attack. "Ah, title: another Exorcist appeared with one of our own."

The Akuma cackled. Eliade stepped in front of him. "Noah-sama has already freed me. So I'm no longer one of you." Eliade said. "And to think you could compare me with your ugliness. How pathetic." The Akuma seems to be angered. "Dark chains." The Akuma said as out of a sudden, thousands of chains started attacking Lenalee and Eliade. But the both of them manage to dodge easily. Tiedoll and Marie just watch, soon Lavi regained his strength. "I see, a Third Level Akuma…" Marie said. "Hm, with our Exorcists status, let me…" "Please, Marie-san, Tiedoll-san, let us settle this ourselves." Eliade interrupted. "I agree," Lenalee said. "If we ourselves can't even defeat this Akuma right here, we'll be sending our lives to the enemies at Edo. So all you guys ever need to do is to protect everyone in this ship."

Marie was about to argued when Tiedoll nodded, "So be it, ladies. Good luck!" With that, the Akuma and the two ladies moved their battlefield to the skies. Lavi looked up as they disappeared among the clouds. "Do you think they'll be okay, General Tiedoll?" Lavi asked. "Nope." He answered simply, Lavi jolted. "Not without several wounds. It's the first time the both of them faced a Level Three Akuma after all. Still, we need to believe in them. The battle in Edo will be more fatal than this. This is no more than a task for Lenalee and Eliade to pass the first round." Lavi nodded.

At the skies:

"Waltz: Misty Wind." Lenalee tried to create at least a small amount of damage on the Akuma but to no avail. Lenalee is starting to wear out. "Lenalee-san, at least let me have some fun." Eliade step out of Lenalee's side. "But Eliade-san…" Lenalee started to protest but was then cut off by Eliade herself. "I want to use him as a target for my new powers. After all, he and I are on the same level. So please, allow me…" Eliade said, Lenalee nodded and step out of Eliade's way.

"Eh, title: Akuma betraying Akuma!" The Level Three Akuma joked. "Oh please, don't compare me to you lowly Akuma." Eliade said as she started turning into her Akuma form. Her Akuma form is a massive purple serpentine-like creature with arms and four appendages. Her wrists have fur coating like her collar. She has a skull-like head with her face that is that of a Level One Akuma's that is mounted on the forehead.

"Hehe, it's going to be fun." "Scorpion's Tail: Poisonous Fangs!" Eliade said as she started using her own tail to attack the Akuma in a fast yet efficient way. It did some damage to the Akuma, "Why you…!" The Akuma was attacked again as Eliade uses her massive serpentine body to smash the Akuma into the sea, causing him to lose a part of his head. "Body smash: Cutting Edge!" Eliade smirked. Lenalee and Eliade then made their way near to the sea where the Akuma was last seen. "Stepping Skill of Water: Water Shackles." Lenalee said as she lowered herself on the water and stand on the liquid surface like any normal floors.

Lenalee was about to dive into the sea when Eliade held out her hand in front of Lenalee. "Allow me…Lenalee-san." Eliade commanded. Lenalee nodded and let Eliade does whatever she wants. "Serpent ears: Snake Echolocation!" Eliade's mind started diving into the sea, looking for any life source that's moving under the water. Soon, she regains her conscious back. "Lenalee, fly up as fast as you can, NOW!" Lenalee and Eliade quickly fly up to the air, as a chain was about to grab hold of their legs to drag them down to the sea. "Heh, curse you, lady. I was about to have my next prey." The Akuma looked annoyed.

"Dark Chains: Manipulation!" The Akuma commanded as the chains started reaching out for Lenalee and Eliade. "Wrong move, ugly." Eliade smiled as a strange aura power emits from her and pushes the chains back, sending the attack back to the Akuma. "Serpent's call: Hissing Roar!" The Akuma screamed in pain as he got caught in his own attack. "Damn it." "For my finale, Blood and Water: Movement Absorption!" Eliade said as she controls the Akuma's every veins and blood vessels, manipulating every movement he makes. "Lenalee, now!" Eliade said. Lenalee smiled, "And for the final title: End of Battle: Falling Footsteps: Iron Shackles." Lenalee condensed her entire power onto her Innocence, meshing them into a morass of blades and carrying an extremely high weigh and speed that matches a meteor and kicked the Akuma and he died of explosion, sending his soul back to Heaven. Lenalee and Eliade heaved a sigh as the battle was finally over. Eliade turned back to her human form.

At the ship:

"So is everyone okay?" Lenalee asked. "Not really. Lavi and Krory are wounded quite moderately and some of the crewmembers have the Akuma virus spread to their bodies." Tiedoll said as he tries his best to heal everyone who has been affected. "May I try, General Tiedoll?" Eliade asked, Tiedoll looked at her for awhile and nodded. Eliade smiled and hold out both of her hands. "Blood and Water: Movement Absorption." Soon, the entire affected crewmembers started puking up small amount of blood and soon they reverted back to themselves again. "Thank you for your help, Eliade-san." Tiedoll smiled while Eliade return the greeting. Lenalee smiles sadly before her own body started reacted strangely.

"Lenalee, Lenalee are you okay?" Eliade asked. Lenalee tries to nod but soon she did not have the strength to even stand. "Lenalee? Lenalee?" Eliade was starting to worry. "Oh don't worry. Whenever an Innocence was about to evolve, the host will always have this sort of reactions." A golden Akuma said, the Akuma resembles a bipedal fish mascot with its mouth opened-wide, revealing an orb-shaped face with swirling eyes inside. "Who are you, and what do you want?" Tiedoll and Marie reacted quickly and set their attacking positions.

Soon, Lenalee's Dark Boots started taking the form of thigh-high stiletto boots with kneepads and slightly separated cuisses for her upper legs instead of a normal pair of thigh-high boots that has a green stripe shown down her leg from the top to the bottom with a green energy emitted from her ankles. As Lenalee deactivated her Innocence, it takes the appearance of bangles around her neck with blood crosses in front of her knees, leaving her barefoot. Soon, Lenalee stopped reacting and resumed back to her normal state.

"See, I told you." The Akuma said. "But aren't you an enemy?" Marie asked politely but still treated the Akuma with cautions. "Eh, Eliade. Didn't you recognize me?" The Akuma asked. Eliade think for awhile. "Oh, Chomesuke. It's been awhile. I thought you were dead." Eliade replied. The Akuma shouted, "Hey! You may be a Level Three Akuma now, but that doesn't mean you can show disrespect to your seniors you disrespectful junior!" "I see. So she's a comrade." Tiedoll and Marie put down their guards. "Yeah. She's also a modified Akuma, like me. She's a Level Two named Chomesuke." Eliade introduced.

"Hi, everyone." Chomesuke smiled. "So what exactly brings you here, Chomesuke?" Eliade asked. "Oh, Cross Marian asked me to bring you guys to Edo as soon as I can so all of us can meet earlier and quickly bring down the Earl's plot." Chomesuke replied. "So basically, I'm here to fetch you guys." "Oh okay." Lenalee said. "But then,"

"Oh don't worry about us." Anita said. "We still have other small boats that we can take to go back home. In the meantime, please allow three members of my crew to show you guys a tour of Edo. They are there once after all." "Then we appreciates your kindness then." Lenalee bowed to Anita. Anita smiled as they all finally launched into two different ships. Lenalee and the other Exorcists wave to Anita goodbye as they set off to Edo while Anita waves back before going to the opposite direction.

At Edo:

"Eeh, so Eliade-san manages to reach Level Three." Allen was amazed. "But then again, I was right in letting her go." The Earl grinned. "She manages to make the game more interesting by letting Lenalee's Innocence evolves and showing us the greater power of Miranda-san Innocence." "Well done, Allen-kun." The Earl complimented. "So now that they are in Edo, what should we do now?" The Earl asked, Allen hesitates for a while before smirking. "We shall have a little game so Lavi and Krory can have their evolved Innocence faster by having our family fighting against them. With their current status, they won't be able to defeat us. So this is merely but an experience and to show them that we Noahs are strong." "What a wonderful idea, Allen-kun." The Earl said happily. "And we can kill two birds with one stone since I heard rumors that Cross Marian and Froi Tiedoll are coming here as well."

"Oh Earl-sama?" Allen asked. "Yes, Allen-kun?" "Can I bring him along as well? I bet he has not seen his friends for a period of time. It will be such a wonderful reunion for old friends, don't you think?" The Earl thinks for awhile. "This, it will heat up the fun…" Allen added. "Alright then…" The Earl said. "Yay, thank you, Earl-sama. I shall now spread the news to everyone." With that, Allen walked out of the room.

"Everyone…" Allen calls out to mid-air. Soon, Road, Lulubell, the twins, Tyki, Skin and Kanda are in the room. "We're going to have some major funs tonight." "What can be more fun than having candies?" Skin asked. Allen chuckled, "My dear Skin, the Exorcists and General Tiedoll and Cross Marian have arrived in this very place, Edo. And Earl-sama has given us the permission to 'play' with them." Everyone's eyes started blinking with sparkling gems except for Kanda. "So prepare your tools, guys. And the rules are as usual, no killings and Akumas are allowed to be involved." With that, everyone returned to their rooms to prepare for the night except for Allen and Kanda.

"Are you okay with that, Yuu?" Allen asked. Kanda was surprised. Apparently, he did not listen to what Allen said earlier. "Are you okay with meeting up your friends?" Allen repeated again. "I can make it an exception for you if you want…" Kanda shook his head, "No, it's fine. I still need to face them sooner or later. The faster they know of this, the faster they'll accept it. Moreover, my first priority is you. I'll not repeat the same mistakes I made a century ago." Kanda hugged Allen in an embrace. "Thank you for showering me so much of love, Yuu." Allen said, returning the embrace to Kanda.

At Night:

"Woohoo, we've finally made it!" Lavi cheered as they have finally reached the shore of Edo. "Yup, seems like it." Krory commended as he continuously trying to ease Eliade's fear of Noahs. "And I can finally enjoy the scenario here." Tiedoll smiled as he take out his sketchbook. "Uh, General Tiedoll, our priority is to find General Cross right this instant." Marie suggested. "There's no need for that," Tiedoll said. "See, he has arrived." Then, a man with red hair and black long England outfit appeared. He has a half-mask hiding his right half-face. "Yo, long time no see, Exorcists," The man greeted. "General Cross, it's been a long time since we've last met." Tiedoll commented. "And it's been along time since we Noahs have fun!" A voice cheered. They all turned to the voices. Allen and six other Noahs appeared. "It's been a long time, General Tiedoll and you too, General Cross." Allen bowed. "Enough of this formalities, idiot kid." Cross scolded Allen. "Now, now. There's no need for such informalities." Allen smiled.

"So let the fun begin, Noahs." Road started with Lenalee, followed by Lavi and Tyki before the twins fights with Krory and Eliade. Soon, Skin fights with Tiedoll and Lulubell with Marie. And last but not least, Allen fights with Cross Marian and Chomesuke. Miranda activates her Innocence and protects the three crewmembers inside the barrier. "Hah, it's been a long time since I'm triggered with such excitement." Allen commented as he continuously dodges Chomesuke's attacks and Cross's bullets. Chomesuke started attacking from behind and luckily, Allen manages to block it but he lets his guards down from the front. "Hah, you're fine now, Noah." Cross said as he shot three times. But soon, Allen was defended by Kanda as he swings his sword to deflect Cross's attacks. All of Exorcists look at Kanda at shock. "Kanda?" "What are you doing, you brat? Get out of the way." Cross shouted at Kanda but Kanda refuses to budge. Soon Allen throw the Akuma back at Cross, smirking at him. "Whoever one of you dares to go against Ellen…" Kanda activated his Mugen. "Will be against me, Yuu Kanda."

So is it good or is it bad? And just a little reminder about Eliade's attacks. They are plainly made up by me. Since I read from the wikipedia that Eliade can use her massive body to smash her opponents apart and releases bubbles that absorbs all the moisture inside the victim's body so I made one of them into her moves and the other the better form of her evolved attacks. So please review by clicking the button below. Otherwise, there won't be …. In the next chapter. Over and out.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Plot was rightfully mine; I just don't own the anime DGM…

Summary: Allen is the 14th, the Noah of Music or otherwise known as the Destroyer Of Time, have fallen in love with a midnight raven long hair Japanese man who turns out to be his and his family's enemies, an exorcist. Y-A-O-I. WARNING!

Thanks to you guys, I have more than 60 reviews…

Honoka-chan

**TakaneMemori**

**Sleeping-Lion7**

**Belletiger BT**

**Noname1998**

**Sayomi-walker**

**LovinOnlyForYuu**

**Neko Serena**

**14****th****'s Melody**

**Meyumi**

**EvangelineRose2412**

**Latechocox3**

**Zahedra**

**Moonchaser316**

**Alice le Camelot**

**Kitsumi-chanD**

**Kan-chan**

**Lulu'sWishes**

**Dark-yuuki-sama**

**Momo**

**Manusia Semelekete**

**Hell Changer**

**Black Summer Night Sky**

**Kyurengo**

**Nakieltra**

**Chibi Kitsune Hime**

**Ying Vampire**

**Mokonamodoki93**

**Shely12**

**Lulubeck**

**Gettenshi**

**Hopeless-daydream**

**xSoulPheonix**

**Kirha-san**

**HinLove**

**Midnighticelover**

**Bluejay9524**

**-Pon**

**Dakenolebeau**

**Randomannoy**

**Silvermane1**

**wIsHiNstaR214**

So I heard someone says Kanda's been acting way too weird and even ask if Cross Marian had met Allen before? Maybe so, maybe not. And here's your surprise. Yaoi lemon! Just hope you will enjoy it. And please comment so I can make the other lemons in the future better! ^_^. So let's start our story.

Chapter 10: Betrayal

"Why, Yuu?" Tiedoll asked. Kanda twitched an eyebrow.

"Don't call me that as if you know me that well…" Kanda shouted at Tiedoll.

"Kanda, what are you doing? Are you at the Noahs' side now?" Lenalee asks.

"I'm not on the Noahs' side!" Kanda protested. Lenalee heaved a relief. "But neither am I on your side." He added. Lenalee's smile slowly turns into a frown.

"W-What do you mean?" Lenalee said, slowly walking towards Kanda. Kanda backed her away.

"First Illusion: Hell's Insect!" Lenalee dodge Kanda's attack. "Kanda?" Lavi said, shaking a little. "So whose side are you really on?" "Baka Usagi, you should have known more during our time back at the Black Order." Kanda smirked. "Why would I suddenly had an interest in someone after eight years of being anti-social and tolerating the Order?" "You can't mean…" Lavi widened his eyes. "That's because I'm the one that he seeks for a long time." Allen continues Kanda's conversation for him.

"Hah, that's right Kanda." Cross Marian said. "You've never been with the Black Order right from the start. You need the organization's data and information to help you find this Noah here. In order to find her, you assist the organization." Allen smiled.

"Well, aren't you a clever one, Marian?" "Shut up, idiot Noah. I'm talking to the pretty boy there, not you." Kanda twitched and slices his sword down.

"Double Illusion Blade: Eight Praying Flowers Mantis!" Chomesuke pushed Cross out of the way, taking Kanda's attack and died in explosion. "Chomesuke!" Eliade cried. "Hey, over here!" Debitto waved and shot a red bullet at her. "Eliade!" Krory carried Eliade and jump back to Lenalee's side, who is still startled by the earlier news.

"I'm sorry, but looks like the talk's here is over." Allen said, turning into his Noah form. Showing his golden eyes and ash gray skin, he activates his Innocence at the same time. "Che', just like the old times, huh? Fourteenth?" Cross mocked. "Aw, how sweet." Allen smirked. "But unlike the kid back there, I'm more stronger than you think! You bastard!" Allen swipe down his claw. Cross dodge it and shot at Allen. Allen took in the shots but soon, recovers from his wounds! "What the…" Cross jolted. "Like what you see? General Marian?" Allen smirked. "You have no chance against me, the Destroyer Of Time. Edge End!" Blood immediately oozed out from Cross's chest. "General Cross!" Tiedoll cried. "Over here, General!" Skin called out. "Thousands lightning." Then tons of lightning from the skies shot down at Tiedoll. "General Tiedoll!" Marie cried. He wanted to assist the General but couldn't as the Noah of Lust keep getting in his way.

"So what are you going to do now, General Cross?" Allen said. "You're bleeding rather profusely." "Shut up, idiot kid!" Cross yelled at Allen. Kanda was pissed and purposely stepped harshly down on Cross's wound. "Aw, isn't that nice, Yuu?" Allen smiled, before frowning. "Don't worry, Cross. I won't let you die easily. I'll personally make sure you will suffer in my hand for being responsible for Mana's death." Allen then looks at Kanda. "Yuu let him go." Kanda obeyed and walked back to Allen's side. Allen deactivates his Innocence and took out his flute. He plays his song. Soon, Cross's mind got suck into another dimension.

"Fuck! Where has that kid taken me to?" Cross cursed but soon stops when he saw himself walking past him. "Mom, I'm home!" The younger version Cross smiled as he walked into the dining room, where his mom was. "Oh hey there, honey. Look! Your daddy's back home." His mom said, her silky red hair was falling to her bangs. "Really, so that bastard was home?" The young Cross frowned. "My, my. What bad-mouthed kid." Cross frowned deeper as he saw the Millennium Earl there. Beside him, there was an Akuma, with his father's name.

"No, please. Mom!" Cross whispered. "Kill her." The Earl commanded. Immediately, Cross's own father killed his mother right in his very own eyes. In the real world, Cross was closing his ears with his two hands and was shutting his eyes tight.

"Aw, I never thought he was such a Mommy's boy." Allen smiled. Kanda look at Allen uncomfortably. "General Cross!" Lenalee squeaked and wanted to head over there as well. "Uh, uh, uh. Not without passing through me first." Road giggled while Lenalee just glare at her.

"So will you give up, General Cross?" Allen looked at Cross, who is now mentally unstable, like the previous General. "Y-Yeah, I give in." Cross said. With that, Allen activates his Innocence once more. "Clown Belt!" Just like that, Cross Marian was killed in front of everyone's eyes. And using his Innocence, Allen crushed Cross's Innocence into powders. "Oh my god!" Lenalee covered her mouth. The other Noahs and Exorcists turned their attention to the dead General. "W-Wow, Allen…you…" Road widened her eyes. "You killed him…" Allen tch' and said, "I mess up this time round. So let's head home for now. Let's go, Yuu!" So in a flash, everyone has gone except for Kanda and Allen. Allen looked at Kanda, "Yuu?" Kanda was silent for awhile before turning his back on the Exorcists. "Sorry, let's go Ellen." "Wait Kanda!" Lenalee was about to chase but along with the Noahs, they are gone.

"I can't believe it, he's gone." Lenalee fell to the ground. All of them were astonished.

At the mansion:

"Ne, Allen-kun. What's the punishment for breaking the rules?" The Earl asked when Allen and Kanda came back. "My apologies, Earl-sama. My private matters got in the way. So I'm willing…" The Earl hugged Allen before he could even finish. Kanda twitched an eye. "Thank you for getting rid of the General whom I despise so much. You're the best Noah I ever have for a family…" "E-Earl-sama, y-you're choking m-me." Allen managed to talk. "Oops, sorry." The Earl said, quickly dropping the teen to the ground as he could feel someone's aura starting to arise. "Are you alright, Ellen?" Kanda picked Allen up. "Y-yeah, thanks." Allen gasped.

"Well thank you, Allen-kun." The Earl grinned. "As for your punishment, I'll let them decide. For bye." The Earl was gone in a flash. Allen sweatdropped, thinking he might be able to escape the punishment. "So what are we going to do with you now, Shounen?" Tyki said, scratching his head. "Let's play shot-the-bullets!" "Yeah," The twins said. "No, Allen can just help to do my homework!" Road argued. "I'm fine with anything." Lulubell said, before she walked out of the room. "No way. Shounen, give me a kiss instead." Allen sweats even more. "You can't be serious, Tyki."

"Do I look like I'm joking, Shounen?" Tyki pouted. "At least give gratitude for letting you off this easily, my baby brother." Allen rolled his eyes. "Urg, fine." Allen was about to walk towards Kanda when Kanda stepped in front of him. "Maybe my boots should be the one you should kiss!" Kanda activates his Innocence and he seems rather pissed off. "Oh dear…" Tyki said and quickly run for his life. "Prepare to die, BROTHER!" Kanda yelled before almost destroying half the house.

After fifteen minutes:

"So how is it, Brother? Fun?" Allen was laughing his pants off as he watched Tyki limping back to the room being dragged by Kanda. Kanda dropped him immediately.

"Anyone objects?" Kanda glares at the remaining Noahs. The twins shook their heads and Road was just standing there, pouting.

"But my homework…" "I'll help you do it with Allen." Kanda replied.

"So just quickly pass all your homework to me and finish it already." Road giggled and quickly went back to her room and grabbed her homework before rushing back to the living room and passes them to Kanda. "Let's go, Ellen." Kanda grabbed Allen's hand and walked back to their room. (Yes, they stay in the same room, sleeping on the same bed). Kanda passes half of the books to Allen.

"Ellen, you'll settle English, Art, History and Geography while I'll settle her Japanese, Chemistry, Physics, Biology, Elemental Maths and Additional Maths." "Hey no fair, you got six while I've four!" Allen pouted. "You like homework that much?" Kanda asked. "N-No, it's just not fair that you taken more than half of my punishment." Allen argued. Kanda smirked and cupped Allen's cheeks. "So you couldn't bear to see me suffer eh?" Allen blushes heavily. "No, it's not that!" Kanda chuckled and laughs. "Aw, Ellen's blushing! How cute!" Allen was about to protest but then smiled. "So you finally return to your normal self." Allen said. "I beg your pardon?" Kanda stopped laughing and said. "These few days, I noticed you were rather spaced out. Is it about your friends?" Allen asked. "Che'. I'm just worried about you." Kana replied, his cheeks started turning slight red. "Me?" Allen pointed himself. "It's just that, you seems to be rather bored." Kanda answered.

"Oh that…" Allen look away from Kanda. But Kanda forced him to look at him. "Were you really that obsessed to be in the part of the War?" "Not really. It's just that I want to end it fast…" Allen paused. "So we can fulfill our promise quick. And so we can get to see the flowers again." Kanda kissed Allen on the cheeks. "I see…" Kanda stared at Allen with his warm-hearted eyes. "So shall we start on Road's homework?" Allen smiled and nodded.

"Hah, finally done." Allen stretched his hands only to get caught by Kanda. "Yuu, you've finished as well?" Allen asked. Kanda nodded. Allen sighed, "Great, now we have nothing else to do…" Allen said, putting Road's homework to his desk. He jolted when Kanda hugged him out of a sudden. "Yuu?" Allen looked at Kanda, only to get kissed on the lips. Allen melts into the kiss and moaned lightly. Slowly, Kanda pulls away, leaving a trail of saliva connected to Allen's mouth. "If you're bored," Kanda smirked. "Why not we…" Kanda's hand went under Allen's pants. Allen gasped when Kanda unzipped Allen's pants and let it dropped to the ground. "Y-Yuu!" Allen said, putting his hands around Kanda's back as Kanda pumped his erection. "Aah, Y-Yuu!" The way Allen purred Kanda's name and his moans for the raven-haired man, yes, it definitely turned him on. Kanda in a rush took off the remaining of Allen's clothes and soon, accompanied by his own.

Kanda pushed Allen to the bed gently, slowly climbing on top on the boy, pecking his neck. "A-Ah, Yuu. Nn, not there." Allen arched his back as Kanda gently sucked his collarbone and bit down softly. Kanda slowly make his way down. He grabbed Allen's left nipple, causing the teen to yelp. Kanda tries to distract him by sucking his right nipple. Allen started panting and make continuous soft noises as Kanda does the same attention to the other nipple till it hardens.

Kanda then took Allen by the erection and lick the head seductively. "A-Ah, Y-Yuu!" Allen moaned. Slowly, Kanda took everything in and thrusted his head up and down. "Hah, Y-Yuu. I-I'm…" Allen gasped, Kanda deep-throated his erection and that's it, Allen released into Kanda's mouth. Kanda swallows it all and sit up straight, Allen whimpered at the loss of comfort. Kanda smirked and kisses Allen, letting him taste his own. Kanda pulls away from the kiss and shove three fingers into Allen's mouth. Allen understands and started sucking Kanda's fingers, wetting it.

When Kanda felt that was enough, he took out his three fingers from Allen's mouth and slowly, he pushes one in, and slowly thrust into Allen's ass. Allen moaned and arches his back. "A-Ah, Yuu. Faster." Allen commanded. Kanda give in his desires and added a second finger. He stretches the teen's inside by using the scissors' method and Allen moaned loudly. "Oh god, what was that?" Allen panted. Did it feel good?" Kanda asked and Allen nodded. "Well, seems that I've hit that spot." Kanda smirked. He uses his finger thrusted into the same place again, Allen yelped. "That that felt so g-good." Allen whimpered. Kanda then added his third finger and thrusted them again, faster. Allen found himself moaning or screaming Kanda's name soon afterwards. Kanda felt that the boy is prepared and he took out his fingers. Allen whimpered at the loss of pleasure in it.

Soon, Kanda pushed Allen's legs up to his shoulders and used one of his hands to grab the boy's thigh. "So are you ready, Ellen?" The boy panted and slowly nodded. "Alright, here goes then." Kanda slowly pushes the head in first. "A-Ah, Y-YUU!" Allen gasped. Kanda slowly in one thrust entered the boy. Kanda refuse to move until the boy gives the signal. Allen lifted his hips a little and Kanda slowly let his cock slips out until the head comes out and in a thrust, push back in. Slowly, the rhythm goes faster and further and Allen's voice started rising higher. "Ah, Yuu. I-I'm going to…" Allen cried. "Then let's cum together. Ellen." Kanda said, as he grabbed Allen's erection and pumped it, matching the speed and strength of his thrusts. "Ah YUU!" Allen cried and the both of them cum together. Kanda settle down with a couple of thrusts before lying beside the teen, panting.

"Ha, ha, I love…you, Yuu." Allen said, as he sniggered in Kanda's chest. "I love you, Ellen." Kanda said as the both of them fell asleep.

The next day:

"Allen! Kanda! I'm here to collect Road's homework!" A man said as he entered Allen's bedroom. He was startled as Allen and Kanda was asleep, naked.

"Oh my god!" The man gasped. "What's wrong, Sheryl?" Tyki asked as he walked beside the man and shared the same horror as him. Soon, the whole mansion was filled with their screaming. The Earl woke up and fell off the bed with a thump. He woke up, feeling irritated as someone had intrigued his sleep. The Earl followed the other Noahs and chased to the source of the sound.

"Road. You're too young to see this kind of things!" Sheryl cried. "Daddy, what is so bad that I can't even see?" Road pouted. The other Noahs just stared at the sight in front of them. The Earl finally came and asked, "What's going on here?" The Earl pushed everyone out of the way and like Sheryl and Tyki, stared at the sight in front of them.

"S-Shounen, wake up." Tyki shook Allen. "Um, five more minutes, Tyki." Allen moves closer and he laid his head on Kanda's chest. Sheryl pushes Road out of the room and shut the door. Road was demanding to head inside. "Allen-kun! WHY ARE YOU SLEEPING WITH THIS MAN NAKED?" Sheryl shouted in Allen's ears. Allen opened his eyes and sat on the bed. His eyes widened as he realizes everyone except Road was in the room. Allen quickly covered himself in the blanket and shouted, "EVERYONE OUT OF MY ROOM THIS INSTANT!" 

Allen and Kanda were blushing heavily as they walked into the dining room. Everyone snickered at him and Allen can't even walk proudly. (Cause he was limping). Sheryl just cried, "My poor baby brother got raped! His virginity has been stolen!" Sheryl cried in a river of tears. "Shut the hell up, Big Brother!" Allen blushed. "Shounen, so is it true you're the uke?" Allen banged his head down on the table, refuses to say anything. "So I'm right then!" "TYKI MIKK! IF YOU DARE TALK ABOUT THIS MATTER AGAIN, I SWEAR TO MYSELF I'LL DIE IN FRONT OF YOUR VERY OWN EYES!" Allen threatened.

"But Allen-kun!" Sheryl was still crying. "Sheryl, relax." The Earl said. "Allen and Kanda will be marrying each other soon so this pre-marital sex is quite alright." The Earl drinks his tea. Kanda and Allen looked at him, and shouted, "WHAT!"

Haha, so is it nice? Is it bad? Please review by clicking the button below. Otherwise you won't get to see how the Exorcists marched their way to the Noahs' mansion inside just to 'talk' to Allen and Kanda. Who knows, they might give their blessing to Allen and Kanda, MARRYING EACH OTHER! Actually, it's just a joke. But if you really want it to happen, just say so by reviewing. Ciaos.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Plot was rightfully mine; I just don't own the anime DGM…

Summary: Allen is the 14th, the Noah of Music or otherwise known as the Destroyer Of Time, have fallen in love with a midnight raven long hair Japanese man who turns out to be his and his family's enemies, an exorcist. Y-A-O-I. WARNING!

Wow, a total of more 70 reviews…Thanks to you guys

Honoka-chan

**TakaneMemori**

**Sleeping-Lion7**

**Belletiger BT**

**Noname1998**

**Sayomi-walker**

**LovinOnlyForYuu**

**Neko Serena**

**14****th****'s Melody**

**Meyumi**

**EvangelineRose2412**

**Latechocox3**

**Zahedra**

**Moonchaser316**

**Alice le Camelot**

**Kitsumi-chanD**

**Kan-chan**

**Lulu'sWishes**

**Dark-yuuki-sama**

**Momo**

**Manusia Semelekete**

**Hell Changer**

**Black Summer Night Sky**

**Kyurengo**

**Nakieltra**

**Chibi Kitsune Hime**

**Ying Vampire**

**Mokonamodoki93**

**Shely12**

**Lulubeck**

**Gettenshi**

**Hopeless-daydream**

**xSoulPheonix**

**Kirha-san**

**HinLove**

**Midnighticelover**

**Bluejay9524**

**-Pon**

**Dakenolebeau**

**Randomannoy**

**Silvermane1**

**wIsHiNstaR214**

**Smexiireaper**

So here's a question. Should I let Allen and Kanda marry in the next second chapter? I already have a response from someone, wanting them to marry…So to tell me your answer, go all the way down the last section of the page and click "review". For now, enjoy the chapter I've updated.

Chapter 11: The Truth

"You've got to be kidding me, Earl-sama!" Allen banged the table as he stood up in a second. Kanda was just sitting there like a sitting duck, twitching his mouth. "Allen-kun, of all Noahs you knows me the best…" The Earl pouted. "So please tell me you're joking this time." Allen mentally begs as his face started turning pale and his knuckles started turning white as well. "Unfortunately, Allen-kun…" The Earl paused as he put down his cup of tea while taking the teapot to pour more tea. "I'm pretty serious about this matter."

That's it. Allen fell back to his seat, smashing his head against the table. He started groaning and cursing, loud enough for everyone in the room to hear that even Sheryl had to cover Road's ears. The rest of the family members look at him with concern and fear except for the Earl and Kanda, who would have expected Allen to react like this. Kanda sighed and patted Allen's back as the teen stop his cursing to catch his breath. He was panting hard.

"Earl-sama…you do know that the both of us…" "I don't mind as long as the two of you are meant to be together…" The Earl interrupted. "I can't force two lovebirds apart. Otherwise, they'll die." "Moreover, I don't mind if you can't get pregnant." Kanda added, smirking as the teen started blushing heavily. The rest of the family blinked with surprised while Road giggles and Sheryl was seen dropping his jaws.

Somewhere in Edo:

"General Cross, are you alright?" Lenalee asks with concern as the General woke up from his little coma.

"Y-Yeah, better than n-never…" Cross groaned as the pain in his shoulder shook up.

"So what's your relation with Allen?" Tiedoll asked out of the sudden. "I beg your pardon?" Cross looks confused.

"That Noah claims that you killed Mana. How do you explain this and what's the reason for you to only appear in front of us now?" Tiedoll hits Cross with questions. Cross looked at him before he sighs. "Well, you see…" Cross scratches the back of his head. "We've been working for the enemies instead of fighting against them…"

"W-What do you mean?" Krory asked. Everyone gasped in shockness. "Like I said, the reason for coming back to meet you guys and the reason why I left the Black Order ten years ago, is because like any other curious human, I want to know the aims of both sides first. Only unlike others, I found out that the so-called aim which you guys have known are completely the opposites." Cross said, litting his cigarettes. "The more I investigate, the more dirtier the road becomes. It turns out that although the Higher-ups seeks for the Heart, they're planning to use it to control all of us to rule the world." Lenalee widened her eyes, her legs were shaking terribly. "So you're trying to say…" Lavi break the silence. "Is that the Noahs are the good guys?" Cross gritted his teeth and nodded.

"But then what about those Akumas?" Marie asked. "The Noahs need them in order to fight against the Black Order. Like anyone of us here, they do not wish to lose any of their own." Cross replied as he gives another puff. "If that's the case, why wouldn't the Earl clarify it with us?" Tiedoll asked. Cross glared at him with annoyance and irritation. "IF I'VE KNOWN, WOULD I COME ALL THE WAY HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE TO TEAM WITH YOU IDIOTS HERE?" Cross screamed at Tiedoll. "Okay, okay. I understand." Tiedoll raised his hands up in defense. "But how do you explain the Mana he was talking about?"

"Che'. If I had not been in the same area fighting against the CROW members when I was talking to him, that kid wouldn't have been awaken as a Noah in the first place." Cross answered. "Because of that, the kid got his Noah genes and his Innocence activated in his body, turning him into the Prophesized Destroyer of Time." "But wouldn't you had stop him?" Lavi asked. Cross's dark aura started rising. "THAT'S EXACTLY WHY HE WAS STANDING THERE NOW! I WASN'T THERE PROTECTING HIM! I WAS ALREADY ON MY NEXT JOURNEY, PRESUMING THAT IDIOT WILL BE ALRIGHT!" Cross emphasized every word as he poked Lavi in the chest. "So where a-are we heading t-to now?" Miranda asked. Cross looked at her and sighed, "Going to their home, where else? Eliade, you do still remember where, right?" Eliade nodded. "So let's head there now." Eliade nodded, leading the way to their destination.

In the mansion:

"God, I can't believe you would agree with Earl-sama for once, Yuu." Allen complained as he swept himself to their bed. "For once, the fatso is right. Even enemies have to agree with each other sometimes." Kanda said, smirking as Allen glared at him. "Moreover, we do not have that much time left, do we?" Kanda cupped Allen's cheeks. Allen rubbed against his hand. "W-what do you mean?" Allen asked. "If we managed to destroy the Heart your life source will be restored right?" Kanda smiled and nodded. "But still, even without the Innocence, the CROW members will still come after us an their boss can still aims for the world domination."

"If that's the case, why would you continue to stay there then?" Allen was curious. He wanted to know Kanda better.

"So I can get hold of the information inside so I can find my way to you. A century is actually a long time especially when you woke up one day, forgetting who you even were when someone out of a sudden says that your name is Yuu Kanda." Kanda replied. He kissed Allen on the cheeks before slowly moving his way to the mouth.

"Allen-kun! Allen-kun!" The twins opened the door. "We have a situation that re…" The twins stared at the kissing couple. Allen pushed Kanda gently away before glaring at the twins with his evil smile. "It's better be a good one, or I'll personally kill you myself." With that, Allen and Kanda follow the twins out.

"Allen-kun, that General is still alive." The Earl smiled sadly; Allen chuckled, "So I was punished for nothing?" "This is serious, Allen-kun." The Earl look unpleased. "The Exorcists are heading their way here." "Let them in…" Allen suggested. "Excuse me?" The Earl looked shocked. "I'm itching for a fight." Allen said. "We shall settle them once and for all. How's that?" Kanda added. The Earl doesn't looked convincing. "Yeah, I'll get to have new dolls." Road giggled. "We'll get our hands on that General for once and for all." The twins cackled. "I just want to get rid of them." Lulubell agreed. "And I just want some fun with them." Tyki added. "And I'll kill anyone who dares to touch any of my family members…" Sheryl said sarcastically. "Fine then, let the game begin!" The Earl commanded.

Outside the mansion:  
>"We're here." Eliade said, instantly everyone was on their guards. "I didn't expect the Noahs to live on such refined mansion." Tiedoll commented. "Of course, it's in the middle of nowhere. What do you expect?" Lavi said. "Let's head in now, they're waiting for us inside." Cross said as he knocked on the door. "What the hell are you doing?" Lavi whined. "Asking the enemies for entries?" Immediately, the door open, revealing all the 14 Noahs standing there, including Kanda waiting for them. "Good evening, Exorcists!" Allen smiled. All of the Noahs transform to their Noah forms. Kanda activates his Innocence.<p>

"W-Wait!" Lavi raised his hands in defense. "We're just here to talk!" "There's no need for talks, Baka Usagi!" Kanda said. "Double Illusion Blade: Eight Flowers Praying Mantis!" Lavi stared as the attack comes and in a fit of rush, he jumped to the skies. Tyki reached up to him. "Damn!" Lavi cursed. "Tease, attack!" Soon, a hundreds of dark butterflies attacked Lavi to the ground. "Lavi!" Lenalee cried but dodges as three floating candles were thrown at her. "You'll make a beautiful doll." Road giggled.

"Aw come on, Noah-sans." Tiedoll said. "Can't we chat over a cup of tea?" "No thanks, sweets are better." Skin replied. "Thousands lightning." Tiedoll dodge the lightning as it came shooting down. "Scorpion's Tail: Poisonous Fangs!" Eliade spread the poisons on her tail, throwing the liquid at Road. Sheryl started moving his hands. And the liquid stopped moving in mid-air. Eliade look in shock. Sheryl lowered the liquid to the ground. "As if I'll let you hurt my poor daughter." Sheryl cackled.

"Hey Millennium Earl, we need to talk seriously!" Cross shouted at the fat man who is floating on top of their home's roof. "There's no need for an enemy to talk to an enemy." Allen replied and sends musical notes and attack Cross. "No! There is a need to talk if enemies paired up to fight against the common enemies." Cross argued. "What do you mean?" The Earl asked. "Heh, I know the reason why you seek the Heart. And I have clues to locate it." The Earl scratches his chin. "Alright then, everyone. Cease the fight at once." The Earl commanded. "Earl-sama, you expect us to stop? We might get attacked when we start talking!" "Please believe us, Allen-san." Miranda pleaded. "We will do you no harm. I swear that if anyone of you got hurt, I…I'll heal you back."

Allen hesitated for while, torn apart whether to believe or not. Kanda deactivates his Innocence. "Yuu?" Allen look confused with Kanda's actions. "I'm willing to believe them. HOWEVER, if you dare to harm my beloved fiancée, you'll suffer the wrath of my Mugen." Allen twitched his eyebrow. "Who says that I'm going to be your wife?" Allen protested. "I'm not a girl for goodness sake!" "Aw come on," Kanda smirked. "You're willing to place yourself at the bottom so doesn't that make you my wife?" "As if, I'm just letting you cause you're more experienced." Allen argued, he started blushing heavily. "I'm going to be the next one on top."

"Oh no you won't."

"Yes I will!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Alright, Allen-kun. Stop it." The Earl sighed. "Let's invite them in first for a cup of tea." With that, everyone was shoved into the mansion.

"So is it true, Earl?" Cross asked. "About what?" The Earl asked back. "Your goal…to destroy the Heart…is to stop the CROW members from ruling the world right?" Cross elaborated. The Earl was silent for awhile. "What makes you think of that?" The Earl asked. "Everyone, including those petty humans should know our goals for destroying the Heart…and that is to control the world." "Wrong answer." Cross commented. "It's because you want to protect this world from harm. I have all the evidence I need to know. So tell the truth, I can repeat my question. Is it true?" The Earl hesitated for awhile, before nodding. "Yes, that's true."

"Then why do you refuse to admit it?" Tiedoll asked. "We tried," Road answered for him. "One thousands years ago. But no one pay heeds to us, with the influence of the church and the Black Order, they presumed us to be the 'Devils' instead. So we have stop trying to warn them." "But why akumas? Why not just engage people to work?" Tiedoll asked. "Because we fear that humans will betray us. Moreover, with the influence of the two organization, who would want to?" Road replied.

"So we're taking things to our own account." Allen said, he was sitting on Kanda's lap who was sitting on the couch. "Because of this, many Exorcists, even now has sacrificed their lives for the wrong reasons and for the wrong people." "But then why do you have to kill all those innocent people?" Lenalee cried. "We need more allies, we need more akumas. So we need to resort to this kind of things. One life is better than sacrificing the world, right?" Allen answered. "You're Lenalee, right? I believe you still remember what the Black Order has done to you, correct? They took you away from your family. They forced you to emerge with that Innocence of yours. They refused to let you go or even commit suicide. They even chain you up so you won't be able to hurt or escape yourself." Lenalee shivered as she recalls her past. "Lavi Bookman, you're a clone of the original Lavi. The 38th Lavi Bookman, right? They killed the previous 37 you when you found out your last attempt of escaping from them. When they found out you're rebelling against them. Is it worth recording everything for them? And what did your grandfather do that time? He was just there, watching you die." Lavi looked away from him. "Moreover, they started this war a thousands years ago. They're the one who caused the thousands of innocent lives lost. So let me ask you again, is it worth helping the Black Order reaching their goals? So that they can rule the world? Or would you rather help us to fight against them?"

Everyone hesitated to answer for awhile, before Tiedoll break the silence. "Fine, the Exorcists here, General Cross and I are willing to join your side." Allen nodded. "And we'll try to bring more of our allies back in the Black Order over. That is if you are willing to stop producing Akumas." The Earl agreed to his conditions. "So you all will be heading back to the Black Order?" Cross nodded. "If that's the case, I have no complains. But please do stay for our family wedding that is coming up soon." "Oh? Whose wedding will it be?" Cross groaned. "Why, Allen and Kanda's." The Earl replied simply. All of Exorcists widened their eyes. "WHAT!"

"E-Earl-sama…" Allen shivered. "What? I was merely speaking the truth!" The Earl pouted. "Oh my god, Yuu's marrying?" Lavi mocked. Kanda launched his Mugen at Lavi. "DO. NOT. CALL. ME. BY. MY. FIRST. NAME!" Kanda warned. "But why, Yuu-chan! You let the bride calls you by that name!" Lavi cried. "Can you repeat that, Bookman?" Allen cackled an evil laugh, releasing his entire dark aura out. "And call me by my first name again?" Kanda's aura rivaled with Allen. Lavi was sweating heavily. He can imagine the 'child' of theirs if one of them was ever a girl. The child should have the attitude of Kanda when he looks as adorably cute and innocent as Allen. And theirs auras could make such a dark child.

"I-I'm sorry!" Lavi replied. "Call me/say that again next time…" Allen and Kanda said at the same time. "You're so going six feet deep under the ground surface." Lavi sweatdropped, "Wow, the two of you sing the same tune, w-what a perfect couple. Evil couple." He mumbled the last two words unfortunately, Kanda and Allen heard that. "DIE, YOU BAKA USAGI…" Allen and Kanda activated their Innocence and started chasing Lavi down the hallways. The Exorcists and Noahs stared at the long gone teens. "Wow, I'm starting to like that Lavi." Tyki commented. "Oh no, you're not turning a gay, are you, dear brother?" Sheryl asked. Tyki regained his focus and shakes his head. "As if I would." Tyki protested.

Finally, the three of them came back. There is Lavi, whose shirt was almost half-ripped and his nose was bleeding. He has a missing tooth at the side of his upper jaws. "For once, you deserve that." Lenalee chuckled softly while Miranda helped him to heal back. "I know…" Lavi said. "Alright then, Akumas. Bring our guests to the guest rooms and sleep tight, everyone." The Earl clapped his hands before he head back to his room. "So good night, everyone." "Good night." With that, everyone slept peacefully.

So is it good? Is it bad? Please review so I can prepare the next chapter. And maybe you can see Kanda marrying Allen. That is, provided if you review to show your support and blessings to their marriage. So that's it for chapter 11. Over and Out.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Hate to repeat this but: Plot was rightfully mine; I just don't own the anime DGM…

Summary: Allen is the 14th, the Noah of Music or otherwise known as the Destroyer Of Time, have fallen in love with a midnight raven long hair Japanese man who turns out to be his and his family's enemies, an exorcist. Y-A-O-I. WARNING!

Wow, this story hits 75 reviews, thanks to you same guys who have supported all the way

Honoka-chan

**TakaneMemori**

**Sleeping-Lion7**

**Belletiger BT**

**Noname1998**

**Sayomi-walker**

**LovinOnlyForYuu**

**Neko Serena**

**14****th****'s Melody**

**Meyumi**

**EvangelineRose2412**

**Latechocox3**

**Zahedra**

**Moonchaser316**

**Alice le Camelot**

**Kitsumi-chanD**

**Kan-chan**

**Lulu'sWishes**

**Dark-yuuki-sama**

**Momo**

**Manusia Semelekete**

**Hell Changer**

**Black Summer Night Sky**

**Kyurengo**

**Nakieltra**

**Chibi Kitsune Hime**

**Ying Vampire**

**Mokonamodoki93**

**Shely12**

**Lulubeck**

**Gettenshi**

**Hopeless-daydream**

**xSoulPheonix**

**Kirha-san**

**HinLove**

**Midnighticelover**

**Bluejay9524**

**-Pon**

**Dakenolebeau**

**Randomannoy**

**Silvermane1**

**wIsHiNstaR214**

**Smexiireaper**

Well, this story might come to an end anytime soon after chapter 16. So I shall give you guys a little hint. Black Order is now known as the bad guys while the Noahs are as the good guys. And the Exorcists decided to be on their side, so which side of the two sides will win the Holy War? It's going to be an interesting chapter soon. So without any further ado, let's put our hands together for this chapter which I've updated…Oh yeah, and for your information…This is the chapter where you guys will get to see Allen being Seme and Uke at the same time! So please for those who voted Allen to be the seme, enjoy!

Chapter 12: The Horror

Lavi yawned as he walks across the hallway, heading to the cafeteria. Only it wasn't the cafeteria, it's a dining room. Lavi tries to calm himself down before he starts to panic. He remembered the negotiations last night; therefore everyone decided to have a sleepover at the Noahs' mansion. "Good morning, Lavi." Lenalee smiles, scratching her messy hair. "Yo, Lenalee!" Lavi returns the smile as he waves his hand at her."Well, well. The Baka Usagi has woken up…" Allen rolled his eyes, smirking as he stares at the wall clock near him. "Heh can't help it. It's been almost two weeks since I've slept in a comfortable bed." Lavi said in embarrassment. "Don't spoil our appetite here by showing your stupid face," Kanda scowled.

"Aw, that's mean Yuu!" Lavi whined. Kanda banged the table and stood up from his seat, grabbing his Mugen and pointed it at Lavi. "Do you want to die that badly, Baka Usagi?" Kanda threatened. Lavi immediately put both of his hands up in defense. "Now, now. Put it down, Yuu. It's not a toy to play around with!" Smoke can be seen coming out from Kanda's head as he chases Lavi down the corridor through the hallway. Lavi was screaming for mercy.

"Good morning, every…" The Earl said halfway and paused as he almost drop his jaws upon the sight of seeing his half of his hallway destroyed. His picture frames are badly damaged, tons of broken vases and mirrors on the floor, and tables were spit into halves. "Allen-kun…" The Earl pointed at the half-destroyed hallway. Allen sighed, "Lately, it's been more noisy in the house. That Baka Usagi made my Yuu angry again, so ta-dah!" The Earl kinda get what Allen means. Maybe he has made a mistake to team up with the Exorcists.

The same afternoon:

"So, Yuu you're back from your little game of cat-and-mouse." Allen paused his reading as he look up to find Kanda dragging a half-dead Lavi to the room. "Cook this Baka Usagi tonight for supper." Kanda threw him onto Tyki who was sitting beside Allen on the couch. Tyki sweatdropped as he picked up Lavi to another room, Kanda locks the door before welcoming himself to sit beside Allen as he resumed reading his book previously. "So what now?" Allen asked while he was reading. "I beg your pardon?" Kanda raised his eyebrows

"So what are our next moves on the Order next?"

"Well, like that stupid General of mine said, we can try to recruit the rest of the Exorcists and Generals in the Black Order." Kanda said. "But we can't exactly use your Ark to transport us to there."

"So you mean…" Allen put his book down again. "We'll need to go by transport? Like in the train?" Kanda nodded. "Otherwise, they'll get suspicious if they were to knew we were back in an instant." Allen scratches his chin. "Perhaps you're right. But then, what are we going to do in the meantime?" "Why don't we discuss this over supper?" Kanda suggested. "That way, everyone here can know our next moves." "Okay then…" Allen said, smirking as he got himself nearer to Kanda's face. "In the meantime, why don't I use your mouth to occupy my time? I started to feel bored."

Allen slowly captures Kanda on the lips. Allen thrusted his tongue into Kanda's lower lips, Kanda opened his mouth and allows his tongue to fight a battle of dominance. As their lips started breaking contact, their tongues are still in mid-air, fighting for dominance and letting the saliva dripping on each other's chin. Slowly, without Allen noticing, Kanda slowly push the teen down on the couch, claiming the top position like before. Allen whined and started pushing his tongue back to his own mouth. Kanda smirked as he started winning. Allen and Kanda finally break their long-term kiss. "Not again…" Allen groaned as he wiped the saliva off his mouth. "Think you're still at the top, Ellen?" Kanda smirked as he himself also wiping his own mouth. Allen smirked back as he and Kanda fell off the couch, landing on the ground. Allen took this chance to change their positions.

"Think I'm still at the bottom?" Allen flustered his eyes. "You're a cunning one." Kanda smirks wider. Kanda roll to the left and they change their positions again. "As if I would let you this time round…" Allen argued as he rolls back and in the meantime, he takes out his shirt. "Hah, not if I can help it!" Kanda said, rolling as he takes out his shirt as well. The two kept on rolling from left to right, and right to the left. And how they managed to strip off all their clothing are unknown. Soon, the both of them are naked.

"Aw, come on. Just this once, Yuu!" Allen whimpered as Kanda bit down his collarbone. "Fine, as long as my dick is shove to your ass." Kanda finally agreed. Allen rolled his eyes but still complied. After all, this is Kanda we're talking about. Even if he dotes on Allen so much, he still has his own pride as a real man. Allen nodded and started licking his own lips. Allen head straight for Kanda's erection and started taking it to his mouth. Kanda groaned, arching his back against the couch. Allen smirked as he thrusts his mouth in and out of his erection. Soon, he decided it's best if he deep-throated it. Kanda moaned loudly. "Damn, he has such a good mouth." Kanda mentally said.

Allen continued this action until Kanda couldn't hold back anymore and cum into the teen's mouth. At first, Allen squeaked at the sudden ambush but still manages to swallow all of it. Allen then stops the action and head to kiss Kanda instead, letting him tasting himself. Allen then threw Kanda with his stomach on the couch and started pushing his own dick inside Kanda. "H-Hey, t-that wasn't a…ngh…part of the…ah…deal." Kanda cried, Allen allows him to adjust. "Aw, Yuu. Please." Allen said as Kanda continues to struggle. "Just let me handle this once. Then I'll let you fuck me all day long." Kanda immediately got turned on badly. "F-Fine…ngh. M-More to the…ah…left…" Kanda moaned. Allen obeys and follows Kanda's instruction. Kanda moans loudly. "Ah! Y-Yeah…ngh…T-there! H-Harder! Ah!" Kanda shamelessly cries out Allen's name.

Allen smirked as he fastens his speed and strength, ramming inside Kanda, leaving the head almost out before pushing back in. Kanda continuously moaned each time the young Noah thrusted. Soon, his erection stands high proudly, signaling he was about to cum sooner or later. Allen then grabbed Kanda's erection and started pumping it, matching the speed and strength of his thrusts. "A-Ah, Ellen!" Kanda cried out as he cum into his own chest and Allen's hand. Allen soon cum into Kanda and slowly pull his erection out. Kanda whimpered as he loses the comfort inside. "T-That wasn't so bad, h-huh Yuu?" Allen asked as he tries to catch his breaths.

Kanda then pushes Allen down roughly on the floor; he sits down on the teen's lap and lowered himself to make a soft conversation with Allen, which makes his spine, shivers down, giving him the chills. "In exchange for the pleasure you've given me, let's make our next round a rough one." Kanda said evilly. Without preparing Allen, Kanda immediately thrusted into the teen, causing Allen to cried out. Without even giving anytime for the teen to adjust, he pulls it out until the head is almost there and pushes back in. He started it fast and hard. "Ah!" Allen screamed in pleasure, as Kanda hits on the jackpot in his first thrust. Kanda smirked and continues to ram into Allen fast and furiously, causing the teen's inner muscle to bleed. And as the cum and blood mixed, Allen was able to feel less pain inside. Kanda then proceeded to grab his hair band, allowing to let his hair loose and tied it on Allen's erection, refusing to let Allen cum. Allen whimpered as he started to feel his own erection can burst anytime.

Kanda cum into Allen but still continues their sex. Soon, Kanda switches a different position. He carries the teen's thighs higher, up till his shoulders before thrusting even harder. Causing him to reach deeper for Allen's prostate, making Allen scream. Soon once again, Kanda cum into Allen, still, he doesn't allow the teen to cum. Allen proceeded to remove the obstacle there but his hand got slapped away by Kanda. Soon, Kanda carried Allen to the couch and make him lie down on the couch with his back facing Kanda. Slowly, Kanda lifted Allen up by grabbing his thighs and thrusted in Allen's prostate through different angles by moving Allen's legs. Allen moaned and continuously crying for Kanda's name. "A-ah, YUU!" Allen cried. "P-Please, r-remove it!" "No can do, Ellen. I want you to taste the same feelings as I have just now." Kanda smirked, continually thrusting. Allen bit his lips, what has he gotten himself into?

Then, Kanda proceeded to make Allen lie down on the couch at the side; he grabbed both of Allen's legs, chaining them to the couch and slowly lowers himself down so he won't suffocate the teen. He purposely make Allen closes his legs tightly as he pulls his entire erection out before he pushes it back again. Allen cried as he can feels Kanda's entire member, creating loads of friction inside as Kanda thrusts. "A-Ah, Y-Yuu. Ngh…H-Harder! F-Faster!" Kanda complied to Allen's wish and thrusted as fast and as hard as he himself can. "Ah!" Allen moaned. "Yuu!" Once again, Kanda cum and continues their activity.

-After like an hour before supper-

"Y-Yuu! S-Stop!" Allen cried, as he continuously got thrusted by Kanda. Allen is now sore and sensitive in his entrance and his abused penis. "P-PLEASE, YUU! I-I CAN'T TAKE I-IT, AH, ANY-AH-MORE!" Kanda has cum into Allen for the twenty-time while Allen hasn't even cum once, cause of the hair band tied onto his erection. "Who's the one who says, he'll allow me to fuck him all day long?" Kanda mocked as he refuses to stop. "P-Please, at least…ah…remove the…ngh…hair band." Allen manages to finish the sentence. "Okay fine!" Kanda rolled his eyes as he proceeded to remove it. He prepares to put his mouth in to swallow Allen's cum and true enough, the teen cum so much that it overflows out of Kanda's mouth. Even when he tries to swallow them as fast as he can. Allen finally released to his relief and Kanda stopped their rough activity. He proceeded to carry Allen onto the couch and slowly lay Allen down to sleep. He then lay down beside Allen to join him. "So do you finally understand not to mess with me?" Kanda asked. Allen nodded. "Oh damn you. I'm so gonna limp for the next two weeks." Allen groaned as he touched his reddened member. "Haha, for now, just sleep. Okay?" Kanda then got up from the couch to grab a nearby blanket and covered him and Allen before they proceeded to sleep soundly.

During supper

"That's strange, Kanda and Allen-kun are not here yet." The Earl commented. "They're never like this, especially Allen-kun." "Shall I fetch him, Earl-sama?" Tyki asked. He kinda knows where Allen and Kanda are. "Go on then, Tyki-pon." The Earl said. "Allow me to accompany you, little brother." Sheryl said. Soon, the two brothers walk out of the dining room. "I'm sorry about this." The Earl apologizes sincerely. "No, it's okay. Even Yuu would never comes out of his room back in those days even during his meals." Tiedoll smiled to the Earl. The Earl nodded in understandable manners before he heard Tyki and Sheryl screaming like there' no tomorrow. Everyone instantly run to the source of those screams.

"Tyki-pon! What happened?" The Earl asked. "Daddy, what happen?" Road asked, as she was about to walk into the room. Sheryl quickly block her view. "Now Road, it's not the kind of thing that a child should see." Sheryl insisted. "Your mind will get corrupted." "DADDY!" Road pouted. "Come on, what's going on?" Lenalee asked, suddenly she was worried. Even Tiedoll and Cross have decided to check it out. To their horror, they found Kanda and Allen sleeping soundly on the couch, NAKED AND THEIR FLUIDS WERE ALL EVERYWHERE AROUND THE ROOM!

Finally, Road made her way inside and was startled by what she sees. She and Lenalee immediately started to nosebleed. "Yuu!" Tiedoll and Cross dropped their jaws. "Allen-kun!" The Earl shakes Allen a little. "Five more minutes," Allen said tiredly, trying to go back to sleep. "Oh my gosh, MY LITTLE BROTHER! WHY ARE YOU NAKED AGAIN!" Tyki shouted in Allen's ears. Allen quickly shot up and finds everyone in the room. Even Kanda was awake. The both of them immediately blush heavily and screamed at everyone, "OUT OF THE DAMN ROOM, NOW! 

Kanda and Allen finally walked into the dining room, where everyone was waiting, demanding their answers. Allen was limping very badly. He proceeded to sit down slowly at his seat. "Rough sex, huh?" Tyki mocked. "Tyki, stop it!" Allen commanded. "Not again, my cute little brother was raped." Sheryl cried a river of tears. "Wow, just like in those yaoi magazines!" Road and Lenalee said at the same time. Everyone turned to look at them. "Oh no, my daughter has been corrupted." Sheryl cried. "OMG, Lenalee. You watch that stuff?" Lavi widened his eyes and dropped his jaws. "Why not? I kinda like them." Lenalee and Road once again said at the same time. Allen smashed his head on the table. "How embarrassing!" Allen said to himself. "Yuu! How long do you have sex today?" Tiedoll asked. "None of your fucking business, stupid man!" Kanda's face becoming redder. "Heh, judging by how badly the kid has limp, I must say, he have it for more than five hours straight in a row." Cross smirked. "Isn't that right, Kanda?" Kanda, along with Allen, smashed his head on the table.

"Wow, the guy is right," Tyki and Lavi commented. Immediately, the whole room was filled with little demon Allens and Kandas floating all around them. "Tyki Mikk/Baka Usagi! Say that again you'll suffer a fate worse than death!" Allen and Kanda said at the same time. "So um," The Earl interrupted, not wanting his mansion to be destroyed for the second time. "Have anyone of you thought up of a plan yet?" Immediately, the atmosphere temperature lower down. "Y-Yeah, we need to send them back to the Black Order to try to recruit those Exorcists. Looks like Cross have already sent some letters to the remaining Generals and Exorcists to tell them about it." Allen said. "And I'll call Komui later after supper to tell him the news of finding Cross and will be back in a couple of days. So this way, the Black Order won't be suspicious of us." Kanda added.

"Okay then. So Ellen will assist us back to the front gate and in case the organization has already found out of our betrayals, Ellen can always open an exit for us to escape back here and think of a new plan. And just in case Ellen was unable to use the ark…" "There is a possibility he CAN'T even use the ark after what you've done to him…" Sheryl interrupted, Kanda and Allen stared daggers at Sheryl. For once, Lavi was glad that looks can't kill; otherwise, he would have laid six feet deep under the ground. And for goodness sake, Sheryl did shut up. "We can always use Road's doors for plan B." Kanda resumed. "So any probs?" Allen added. Everyone shakes their head. "Good, then let's set our plans." Allen commanded.

Two days later:

"Here, the ark is open." Allen said. "So if there's any problem or deviations to the plan, just signal me with Eliade so I can locate you guys and open the ark gate just in time for you guys to return back here." "Okay, so let's go now. No time to waste." Tiedoll said. "Well good luck." Allen waves at them as they passes through the gate.

The Black Order:

"Hi Komui," Lavi said as he entered the crazy scientist's office. "Where's my beloved sister?" Komui shook his head up. "Brother, I'm here." Lenalee smiled. "Oh Lenalee!" Komui runs towards Lenalee and she moves to the side. Allowing Komui to hit on the wall directly. "Lenalee, you're mean." Komui pouted. "So what is this about joining the sides of the Noahs from what I've heard?" A voice spoke. Lenalee turn towards the voice and gasped. "M-Malcolm C.L-Lvellie!" Lenalee started shaking upon the appearance of the man. He is a tall man with toothbrush mustache. "W-What do you mean?" Lavi smiles. "I knew there was something wrong when the Generals spoke to me and even some Exorcists in the Order disobeys me sometimes. Luckily, I manage to steal one of their letter from the letter box, finding that Cross was found. But at the same time, you have founded out the true intentions of our motives of finding the Heart."

"N-no way! Isn't the motive of finding the Heart is to win in the Holy War and defeat the Earl?" Lavi tries to outstand himself. "What I see wasn't the case, what I see when I've killed 6 Exorcists who refused to tell me anything about it and after torturing the two Generals will I had know the truth!" Lvellie cried. "For this, all of you are under arrest for treason and betrayal with the rest of the Exorcists and the Generals!" Everyone gasped. So all of this are the truth.

So is it good? Is it bad? Of seeing Allen being seme, and tortured at the same time? And so far, I have two people who voted Allen and Kanda to marry each other. To tell me your views of having Allen and Kanda marrying each other, just click the button below there. And one last hint of the end of the story, should I allow Allen to die in the Holy War or not? Well, until then, please review, or you shall not know what happen next in Chapter 13! See you soon!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Plot was rightfully mine; I just don't own the anime DGM…

Summary: Allen is the 14th, the Noah of Music or otherwise known as the Destroyer Of Time, have fallen in love with a midnight raven long hair Japanese man who turns out to be his and his family's enemies, an exorcist. Y-A-O-I. WARNING!

Here you are, folks…thanks for your constant supports

Honoka-chan

**TakaneMemori**

**Sleeping-Lion7**

**Belletiger BT**

**Noname1998**

**Sayomi-walker**

**LovinOnlyForYuu**

**Neko Serena**

**14****th****'s Melody**

**Meyumi**

**EvangelineRose2412**

**Latechocox3**

**Zahedra**

**Moonchaser316**

**Alice le Camelot**

**Kitsumi-chanD**

**Kan-chan**

**Lulu'sWishes**

**Dark-yuuki-sama**

**Momo**

**Manusia Semelekete**

**Hell Changer**

**Black Summer Night Sky**

**Kyurengo**

**Nakieltra**

**Chibi Kitsune Hime**

**Ying Vampire**

**Mokonamodoki93**

**Shely12**

**Lulubeck**

**Gettenshi**

**Hopeless-daydream**

**xSoulPheonix**

**Kirha-san**

**HinLove**

**Midnighticelover**

**Bluejay9524**

**-Pon**

**Dakenolebeau**

**Randomannoy**

**Silvermane1**

**wIsHiNstaR214**

**Smexiireaper**

**Cassie**

So, the battle is about to start soon. But before that, let's check out some terrible things that happen in the Black Order and what'll the Exorcists and Noahs do next to counteract the CROW members…and also, I apologize for the previous mistake I made when spelling that Malcolm's name. I look at Wikipedia, so it seems that I've spell it wrongly.

Chapter 13: Why?

"General Winters! General Klaud! Are you alright?" Tiedoll gasped as he and the remaining Exorcists were brought to the prison, Winters and Klaud are there as well. "How could we be? We were brutally tortured!" Klaud replied calmly. "At least I love pain…" Winters smile evilly. Klaud sweatdropped. "I swear this guy is so not normal." She face-palmed herself. Her monkey tried to calm her nerves down. "Don't worry, General Klaud. We'll get you out soon." Lenalee said. "Easier said than done." Klaud snorted. "Eliade-san…" Lenalee turned to Eliade. "At once, Noah-sama!" Eliade nodded. Soon, the Ark opens its gate. Allen was at the entrance.

"Wow, that was fast." Allen commented. "What do you expect? We can't be slow." Kanda replied. "Quick, they're getting away." One of the guards shouted. Soon, the CROW members were on their way.

"Quick, before they make their way here." Cross pointed the exit. In a few seconds, when the CROW members have finally reach there, there's nothing.

"So where's the others?" Tiedoll asked. Upon hearing that, Klaud and Winters looked away from them. "They…they are all dead. It's just us…four generals and five Exorcists…" Lenalee covered her mouth. "No way…then you're saying…" "That man killed 132 Finders and 6 Exorcists just to get us to vomit everything out!" Klaud replied angrily. Lenalee fell to the ground, sobbing. "Heh, they claim that we are their allies, and this is what happen to us who risk their lives to protect them." Lavi mocked. "See? So do you believe us now?" Allen asked. "I know Yuu will trust me, and I know that you guys don't completely trust us previously, but now that you know what happen…would you give us your fullest support?" They all remain silent.

"I never thought of standing by the enemies' side. But still, even enemies are right sometimes." Lavi said. "I never expect the Order to be like this. They plan to use the Heart for their selfish purposes." Klaud smiled sadly. "I was such a fool." Cross patted her shoulders to comfort her. "No one expected this. So we're all a fool here." "Still, this War started because of us. Many lives were lost for this past centuries. And we've been fighting for the wrong sides." Lenalee cries. "I kinda understand now…" Kanda spoke. Allen look at him sadly. "The reason why Ellen and I were separated, for humans' selfishness. Heh," Kanda smirks. "It makes me feels disgusted. I feel like killing them right now!" Allen shuts his eyes. "Can you guys stop your mourning and complains? The more you stay here doing nothing, the more time they'll find the Heart. Based of my knowledge from Suman, they've located where the Heart is…" Everyone turned their attention to Allen.

"So can we head back to our hideout first?" Allen spoke nicely. Kanda nodded, agreeing with Allen. "Fine, let's go." Lavi help Lenalee to get up.

At the Mansion:

"Allen-kun, so how's the situation?" The Earl asks. "It's worse than we thought. It seems that Leverier has found out the location of the Heart." Allen reported. "Moreover, our gains of allies are insufficient. Due to Leverier's cruel ways of finding out our motives." "I see…" The Earl nodded. "So then, shall we start?" "Based on my theories, it's better if we try to train the Exorcists first." "Why the need?" Lavi asked. "We're strong enough to take on those CROW members." Allen sighed and shakes his head. "That's where you're wrong. The CROW members are like Akumas, they've levels and moreover, based on my research, they are at least Level Fours. I've no problems if it's Kanda, Marie, the Generals and Lenalee, but as for you and Krory, I doubt you can even survive the first attack." "Don't belittle us, Allen!" Lavi pouted. "You have no idea of it. Yuu and I faced them before…" Allen looked away, sadly. "We were powerless back then, I was a mere human, Yuu just learnt he has Innocence then. We've no chance of fighting them. In the end, the both of us ended up dead…"

Lavi then keep his mouth shut. He somehow understands Allen and Kanda's past. Because of them, Kanda became so cold-blooded. Allen also became angry at them, if the humans somehow vanished from this world, Allen won't feel anything. "Okay, we'll accept. But where on earth will they find the Heart? They shouldn't be able to…" "Hevalaska…" Allen replied. Lavi lifted an eyebrow. "She is an Innocence Accommodator, is that right? Her specialty is to locate Innocence, so she should be able to locate the Heart if it ever activate even once."

"Well…why don't you guys head for a rest first?" The Earl suggested. "I'll ask Tyki-pon to fix your injuries." Allen nodded and sent them back to their rooms. "Yuu…" Allen called. "What is it?" Kanda turned back. "So how long will it be?" Allen cupped his cheeks. Kanda kept silent. "I repeat, how long will it be…before you'll die by using your Innocence?" Kanda looked away. "It…depends. One CROW member is easy to defeat, if I ever use the Third Illusion, as for their Boss, it could be…" Allen widened his eyes. "I…understand…" Allen looked at the ground. "You may go…" "Ellen…" Kanda raised his chin. "Don't worry. I was only asking…" Allen manages to persuade Kanda. Kanda doesn't seem to get convinced but still he leaves Allen alone with the Earl.

"Earl-sama…" Allen spoke. "I know, Allen-kun. But are you sure this is what you want? He will get hurt if he were to know this…" "Yeah, but it beats having using his life span to fight." Allen replied. "He shouldn't die because of Humans' selfishness. Just take this as he own me back then." Allen sobbed. "Take this as he couldn't keep his promise to me. So Earl-sama, I just need it for awhile. I want to at least…redeem my sin…" The Earl is still grinning, but sadly. "As you wish then, Allen-kun…Come here…" With that, they start their plans.

"Yuu, why are you here out in the garden?" Allen smiled at Kanda as he stares at the blooming hibiscus. "I was just wondering some things, that's all." Kanda replied. "Oh? Like what?" "Like how I can't keep my promise back then." Allen jolted. "If that's the case, why don't you fulfill it now?" Allen smiled. "Actually, I already have." Kanda said. Allen raised his eyebrows. "Cover your eyes with this." Kanda handed him a blindfold. Allen took and tied it around his eyes. "Follow my voice." Kanda ordered and Allen obeyed.

"Are we there yet?" Allen asked, Kanda just said, "Yes, almost there. Walk for another 30 seconds and you can take off the blindfold." Allen nodded and continues walking. "You may take it off now…" Kanda said, with that, Allen takes it off and was startled. The whole ground was filled with lotus flowers everywhere. "H-How…" Allen pointed. "Easy, just take them out of the pond and place them here," Kanda smiled. "I apologize. I'm sorry for not being able to show this to you earlier on." Allen cupped his cheeks. "It's okay. At least you've fulfilled your promise." Allen then captures him on the lips.

Soon, he pulls away. "I love you, Yuu." Allen claimed. "Me too, Ellen." Kanda replied.

"Oh god, this is hell." Lavi cried. He was fighting with Tyki, having troubles attacking him when he keep dodging behind those hardened rocks and walls in the room. "You're not the only one!" Krory scolded. He was fighting against the twins. "Someone please tell me again, why are we doing this?" Lavi gritted his teeth. "Cause it's fun!" Jasdevi replied. "And we're bored." Debitto added, the both of them are laughing. "*Sigh* because my cute little brother wants me to…" Tyki scratches the back of his head. Lavi and Krory sweatdropped. What have they gotten themselves to?

"I pity Lavi and Krory now." Lenalee sweatdropped as she watched the two of them training through the transparent mirror. "Krory-sama. Hang in there!" Eliade cheered for him. "Aw, I wish to join Krory-sama." Eliade sniffed. Lenalee sweated even more. "Come on, Eliade-san. Let's train. We can't lose to those boys can we?" Lenalee cheered. "Okay, let's go!" Just then, Lavi was smashed against the mirror. Eliade and Lenalee just stared, and sweat.

In the Earl's room:

"Eh, Allen-kun plans to WHAT?" Road screeched.

"Exactly what I say. He was planning to do that…" The Earl replied. "But…but Allen-kun will…he will…" Road started shaking.

"I know, Road." Sheryl patted his daughter's shoulder. "But this is what he wishes." Sheryl look at her sadly. "But still," Sheryl started crying. "I can't bear to see my poor little brother…" He started crying a river of tears. "I know…" The Earl started crying as well.

"I can't believe I'm crying for that troublesome kid as well…" Maitora said, crying with the rest of the Noahs present.

"But master…" Lulubell started. "Does Kanda know about these?"

"That's the reason why Allen plan this. He knows that if he gets Kanda involved deeper than with the CROW members, Kanda might die." The Earl replied.

"But that'll be unfair to the both of them!" Waizurii argued.

"Waizurii, there's no such things as fairness when it comes to these sorts of things." Toraido replied.

"So that's the reason why you've call upon us, Earl-sama?" Fiidora asked. "Yeah, I urge all of you to keep silent about this, especially to Kanda and Tyki. Tyki-pon will definitely stop him at all cost. And so that all of you will spent the remaining days with him happily." The Earl said. "Thanks for the info, Earl-sama. For now, we'll head back to our room to mourn so we won't cry again when the time cost, least anyone suspects us." Maashiima said. With that, the Noahs were out of the Earl's room. The Earl sobbed loudly. "Allen-kun…"

Then, someone knocked on the door. The Earl quickly wiped away his tears.

"Come in…" Allen walked into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Well, how is it?" The Earl asked. Allen handed him a box.

"Everything is here, including mine…" Allen said.

"Good, good. Just place them here." The Earl pointed the table beside him. Allen obeyed and placed them there. After Allen placed them there, the Earl hugged him tightly.

"E-Earl-sama…" Allen jolted.

"Allen-kun, I really can't bear to see one of my child go." The Earl was being emo again. Allen should know better than to head into the room at this point of time.

"I know, Earl-sama. But still, everyone has to go sooner or later." Allen patted his back.

"STILL!" The Earl protested. Allen started hugging him back.

"I'm thankful to you. You, who have treated me like one of his biological son, like a family, raised me up. I'm thankful. So it's time for me to repay your debt, so please…" Allen cupped his cheeks. "Don't be sad. Father…" The Earl jolted.

"Y-You has finally…called me…father?" Allen smiled and nodded. "Allen-kunnn!" The Earl cried.

"Maa, maa. Stop your crying, it's irritating." Allen said. "Aw, you're mean." The Earl continues crying while pouting. Allen sweatdropped. "Allen-kun?" The Earl called. "Yes, Earl-sama?" Allen blinked. "Please spend the remaining time with the rest of the family. Especially Tyki and Kanda, they have nothing to do with this. Or rather, they don't know about this plan." Allen nodded, "I understand. I'll ensure that I'll have a farewell dinner when the time comes." "Don't worry about anything, Allen-kun." The Earl said. "I'll take good care of everyone here."

"Thank you, Earl-sama." Allen shut his eyes, embracing the Earl like a son would do to his father.

Allen's room:

"Oi, what took you so long, Ellen?" Kanda asked when Allen was back.

"Nah, Earl-sama just wants to see me to talk about Lavi and Krory's next training. They should take another few more days before they could reach to the next level of their Innocence. And we somehow manages to locate where Leverier is going next to find the Heart."

"Oh, I see…" Kanda nodded. "Why don't we use this period of time to know the family better?" Allen suggested. "Eh?" Kanda was confused. "Since we've rarely interacted with the rest of my family ever since the War started, why not?" Allen smiled. "O-Oh, f-fine." Kanda agreed, lately he notices Allen started acting strange. "Okay, come on. Let's find them."

At the Ark:

"Maa, wait up Road." Sheryl was behind chasing Road. "Not unless you catch me first!" Road giggles. She was on Skin's back riding him as he runs as fast as a lightning. "Come on, Lulubell. Chase him." Sheryl gets on Lulubell's back. Lulubell sent him back to the ground. "I'm not at your beck and call!" Lulubell said angrily, before she shapeshift into a jaguar, trying to eat Sheryl up. Sheryl squeaked and run for his life. Allen and the rest of the Noahs are just at there, laughing at Sheryl's clumsiness.

"Ellen, what makes you have this thought suddenly?" Kanda asked.

"Well, ever since the War started, we didn't actually have much time for each other. Moreover, since the War is coming to an end soon, and we have more time on our hands, why not we spent time with our family? And we don't know which side will win, of course. If anyone of us were to die in the War, at least we have created memorable memories to bring with when we head to our graves." Allen joked. Kanda doesn't look pleased.

"I'm just afraid that…you'll die…" Kanda blinked. "Because whenever you use your Innocence to heal or to fight, you're using your lifespan of yours."

"So at least, I want to spend more time with you…" Allen finished.

Kanda hugged Allen, "I won't die. I can't possible leave your side." Kanda said.

"Really, even if we were to become grandmas and grandpas?" Allen smiled. "You mean grandpas?" Kanda mocked. "Haha, that's true…" Allen laughed. "I'll be waiting then…when we met, I'll see you standing there, perfectly in my eyes and hugging me tightly in your embrace." Allen hugged him back.

"Neh, Allen-kun." Road called out. "Let's play!" Road waved at Allen to show where she is. "Okay, be right there." Allen called back. "Let's go, Kanda." Kanda smiled and nodded, "Ah, okay. Ellen." Kanda followed Allen closely behind. The Earl was just at his room at the window watching Allen chasing Road and Kanda chasing Allen. "What wonderful times we have back then…" The Earl commented to himself.

Two weeks later:

"Here's a toast for our victory in the Holy War!" Road held up her cup. Everyone does the same and bottoms up! "Ah, the best wine I ever had!" Cross commented. "Ah, after the battle in Southeast Asia and we win, we get to have more time for each other. Isn't that great, Lenalee?" Lavi said. "Lavi, you're drunk!" Lenalee said. "I'm not drunk!" Lavi claimed. "Haha, everyone's having fun here." Tiedoll said. "General Tiedoll, you as well. Do mind your health." Marie said. "I-I can't drink!" Miranda wailed as she was offered wine from Klaud. "Don't sweat." Klaud said stubbornly. "We have a battle tomorrow and even if we die, we won't die in regrets."

Allen smiled sadly and continues offering wine to Kanda. Finally, even Kanda was drunk. "Oi, Ellen. Offer me more…" Kanda scowled, Allen just sighed, "There you goes again," Allen commented, shaking his head. Although they have any normal dinner like now, they are having a secret farewell party. With all the Exorcists and Generals here, even Tyki, who dares to say goodbye to Allen, in the midst of their presence?

"Earl-sama, is everything okay here?" Allen walks into the Earl's room. "Y-Yeah, everything is okay. It should take about a few more weeks before it stabilizes." Allen glanced at the tube inside. "So I presumed that everything is fine?" The Earl nodded. "Oh, and here's a gift for you." The Earl passed Allen something. Allen widened his eyes for awhile before he smiles. "Thanks for the gift, Earl-sama." Allen hugged the Earl. "Don't worry, Allen-kun." The Earl patted his head. "I promise I'll help to protect Kanda and your child after the War ends."

"Thanks a lot, Father…." Allen said, smiling the sweetest smile he could ever afford to his kind adoptive Father.

So is it good? Is it bad? Please review so that I can prepare chapter 14, where the War will officially begins in Southeast Asia and where Allen reveals some shocking news to Kanda. And also, where the Heart is and can finally be destroyed once and for all to stabilize the world. As for now, over and out! -…


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Plot was rightfully mine; I just don't own the anime DGM…

Summary: Allen is the 14th, the Noah of Music or otherwise known as the Destroyer Of Time, have fallen in love with a midnight raven long hair Japanese man who turns out to be his and his family's enemies, an exorcist. Y-A-O-I. WARNING!

Wow, thanks to everyone here, my story was able to advance further…

Honoka-chan

**TakaneMemori**

**Sleeping-Lion7**

**Belletiger BT**

**Noname1998**

**Sayomi-walker**

**LovinOnlyForYuu**

**Neko Serena**

**14****th****'s Melody**

**Meyumi**

**EvangelineRose2412**

**Latechocox3**

**Zahedra**

**Moonchaser316**

**Alice le Camelot**

**Kitsumi-chanD**

**Kan-chan**

**Lulu'sWishes**

**Dark-yuuki-sama**

**Momo**

**Manusia Semelekete**

**Hell Changer**

**Black Summer Night Sky**

**Kyurengo**

**Nakieltra**

**Chibi Kitsune Hime**

**Ying Vampire**

**Mokonamodoki93**

**Shely12**

**Lulubeck**

**Gettenshi**

**Hopeless-daydream**

**xSoulPheonix**

**Kirha-san**

**HinLove**

**Midnighticelover**

**Bluejay9524**

**-Pon**

**Dakenolebeau**

**Randomannoy**

**Silvermane1**

**wIsHiNstaR214**

**Smexiireaper**

**Cassie**

**Firefox Vixen**

**Suzanne**

**Theking666**

Speaking of which, did anyone notice the last two paragraphs that I've written in the previous chapter? Yup, the sentence "I promise I'll help to protect Kanda and your child after the War ends." Said by the Earl to Allen. Which means that Allen and Kanda are going to have their own child created by the Earl himself. So who wants to see a cute chibi Allen or Kanda? Haha, to see that happening please go all the way down to this chapter and click that little button there, "Review". Oh, and one of you guys claim that I've written Allen as if he's going to die. Don't worry, no sweat! He won't die!….Unless this story didn't gets 100 reviews…Oops, I've spill the beans. So, this'd the hint. There might be a sequel for this. For now, just concentrate on this latest chapter that I've written. Enjoy!

Chapter 14: I know you didn't mean it, yet those three words hurt!

Allen was kicked in the stomach as he was continuously attacked by the CROW boss, ordered by those Higher Ups from the Black Order. "Die! Noah!" The boss laughs evilly yet insane. Allen puke up enormous blood, as he wasn't even given a chance to stand up. "Allen-kun!" The Earl cried, with the remaining five of his family members there, who could only watch from the barrier within. "I-I'm fine." Allen manages to groans, as his jaws were broken to the side by one of the earlier attacks. Not only that, his left chest was heavily injured as blood oozed out as the flesh started ripping apart.

"Allen-kun! Please, let us fight!" Road was crying. She was no longer her sadistic self; she was there, crying like a human begging for her life. She wanted to rush out there to assist Allen but couldn't because one, Allen put up a barrier. Second, Sheryl was holding her shoulders tightly. Allen looked at her as he smiles sadly to the girl, closing his eyes as he shows her his smile. "Please take good care of Yuu and my kid." An explosion explodes. Road was watching in disbelief. The other present Noahs just turn away from the scene as fleshes were flying everywhere, even the mighty Earl turned away. "ALLENNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

Three hours ago:

"So we need to set up from this location, and then, we shall head in here before trying to enter their Main Base and attack the boss. As long as the leader's gone, the Higher Ups are unable to do anything and the CROW members will just vanish along with their leader since they are nothing but shadows and pieces of it. Is that understood?" Allen pointed here and there on the drawn map, trying to depicts their next moves to the Exorcists and the Noahs alike.

"In other words, you, you, you and you…" Allen pointed Lavi, Lenalee, Eliade and Krory. "You shall lead an army of Akumas to wear off the defending CROW members while the rest of us will head here." Allen points the red dot. "While you, you, and the both of you…" Allen then points Lulubell, Waizurii and the twins. "You shall head to those underground prisons to help freeing the prisoners, if possible, try to save as many as you can, especially the scientists. Maybe they'll know a thing or two to stop the CROW members refraining touching us temporarily. And please, try to refrain from summoning too much Akumas on the way. And after you guys are done, head for the battlefield to assist the rest at there. The remaining people will follow Earl-sama and I into the Main Base, and try to hold off the CROW members inside, leading a troop of Akumas each. We'll split into two groups and on the other hand, Tyki will accompany Miranda so we can heal each time we're injured. If needed, Tyki can use as many Akumas as he pleases to protect Miranda." Tyki groaned, "For heaven's sake, why me of all people to protect the woman here?" "Firstly, you're the Noah with the ability of choosing which to touch and which to reject. Secondly, how could I hurt my beloved Brother who dotes on me so much?" Allen smirked with his argument, satisfied that it has shut Tyki's mouth for good.

"So is that clear enough for everyone here?" Allen looked at everyone's face. Everyone understood in clear perfection. "Good, then let's move. We only have a couple of hours before they'll reach the destination where the Heart is." With that, everyone head for their battleground.

The Battlefield:

"Akumas, attack!" Lenalee commanded, upon reaching their ground. "CROW, do whatever it takes to stop them." One of the commandos commanded. "Waltz: Misty Wind." "Water Seal: Melodious Of Floods!" "Fangs Extension: Rampage Bites!" "Scorpion's Tail: Poisonous Fangs!" "Fire Seal: Configuration Of Ash!" "Nails Extension: Slash Of Nights!" "Body Smash: Cutting Edge!" "Stepping Skills Of Fire: Rings Of Fire!" "Heaven Seal: Thundering Lightning Whirling In The Skies!" "Wings Extension: Flight Of Defenses!" "Serpent's Call: Hissing Roar!" "Stepping Skills Of Fire II: Eruption Of Volcanoes!" "Lenalee, Krory, Eliade…Please get up to the skies immediately," Lavi ordered. "You too, Akumas!" In an instant, all the allies were off the ground. The CROW's attacks towards the skies are in vain, so they reach out for Lavi.

"Earth Seal: Disasters Of Earthquakes!" Lavi swings his hammer down on the Earth Seal to the ground and instantly, the ground shakes so terribly that cracks on the grounds started forming. Allen and the others took this chance to sneak into their territory. Allen nodded and murmurs something to Lavi. Lavi nodded, "You too, Allen. Come on, let's start this seriously." With that, Lenalee and the rest of their allies started fighting seriously. Trying to save their energy, at the same time, trying to dodge the enemies' attacks.

At the Main Base Inside:

"Well this is it guys. We'll split up from here. The left should lead you guys to the Underground Prisons. Do your very best…" Allen said. "Yes, Allen-kun." Lulubell bowed. "Waizurii, take Road along with you too…" Allen said plainly. "Eh? But why?" Road pouted. "Then how are they supposed to escape when those CROW members are out there? They'll be killed in an instant." Allen argued back. Road pouted but in the end decided to go along. "Urg, fine. But I expected a year supply of sweets from you." Road pouted. "Haha, we shall see about that." Allen smiles. "I'm serious." Road gives off an awkward aura in the air. Allen sighed, "Fine. For now, I've to go okay? Bye." Road watches as Allen and the rest disappear along the darkness. "Please come back, Allen-kun…" Road sniffed.

At the Underground Basement:

"Aah!" The CROW member groaned as he was instantly killed on the spot on the twins. "Hehe, that was fun!" Debitto clapped. "Fun! Fun indeed!" Jasdero agreed. "*sigh* let's get this over with…" Lulubell sighed in boredom. "I just want to return to Allen-kun's side." Road pouted. "N-Noahs. W-Why…" One of the Branch Supervisors said. The others just gasped as they await death to claim them. "Che'. This is why I don't like humans. They're too arrogant." Road snickers. Lulubell just rolls her eyes and stepped out of the family. "Which one of you is Komui Lee? Lenalee has a message for you…" In an instant, Komui make a rush to the poles. "What did she say? Why is she siding with you Noahs? Where is she and is my darling little sister okay?" Lulubell covered both of her ears while Road was giggling on the floor.

"Don't worry. Lenalee is outside fighting those CROWs and she is fine apparently. And she brought you this message. "Brother, please refrain from hurting the Noahs. They are our allies. Please escape as quickly as you can along with them." That is all. It's up to you if you want to believe it or not." Lulubell reported. Komui thought for awhile before nodding. "We do not have a choice, do we? It's either we die here without trying or at least we die with courage." The rest agrees with him and Lulubell shapeshifted her arm into a sharpened long sword before slicing downside the bar poles. Road immediately activates her doors. "Here inside, quickly." With that, everyone like a flock of birds rushes out of the prisons and head into Road's door.

"Well, anyone left?" Lulubell asked. "No one's here anymore." Waizurii said. "Then let's head to the battlefield to assist Lavi and the rest." Soon, the twins and Waizurii make their way there, leaving Lulubell and Road behind. "I want to…follow…" Road said. Lulubell looked at her sadly. "You want to say at least a goodbye to Allen-kun before he fight, right?" Road nodded. Lulubell sighed, "I thought I've already gotten over this. But apparently, I'm not. Come on, let's go together…" Road smiled broadly before following Allen an the rest closely behind after shutting the door that Road has created.

In a ?:

"Miranda-san?" Komui was surprised as Miranda activated her Innocence with a Noah standing beside her. "K-Komui-kun…" Miranda smiled sheepishly. "So is it true?" Komui asked. "Y-Yes, I-I'm sorry I couldn't be much help." Miranda started wailing. "No, no. It's okay. If that's how you really feel, why not help us to heal some of us here? We were injured during our stay." Miranda stopped wailing and started making herself useful.

The Pathway:

"Allen-kun! Everyone!" Allen turned behind, the others follow. Road and Lulubell were behind them chasing after them. "Eh? Didn't I said after finishing, you need to assist the rest of them in the battlefield?" "Yeah but…" Road hesitated, four Generals and two Exorcists are here after all. "I want a doll to bring home!" She pouted. Allen sighed, he scratches his head. "Dang, me and my cute big sister." Allen sweated before he turned to the others. "I'm sorry, General Klaud and General Winters, would you mind taking over Road and Lulubell instead?" "Sure, it's a no problem after all." Klaud said calmly. "On the other hand, I get to have more blood sheds." Winters smirked sarcastically. "In that case, please do take another five family members of mine as a redemption." So five Noahs stood out and follow the two Generals who are heading back to the front door.

"*Sigh* you should have listen to your cute little brother, Road…" Allen said. "Not when he gets hurt…" Road pouted. Allen just giggles, "Come on, I haven't even got a scratch yet." Allen said. Conveniently, an attack ambushes them. All of them manage to dodge but unfortunately, Allen got his piece of clothes ripped. "Hah, speaking of the devil." Road put both of her hands behind, showing Allen her cute innocent face. "She's so my daughter…" Sheryl commented. Allen sweatdropped. Soon, reinforcements were called and surrounded Allen and his group.

"Well," Allen smirked. "Guess we'll have to say goodbye here then…" Allen then turns to his group. "All the remaining Noahs here follow me. The remaining Innocence Accommodators will fight here," Kanda crosses his eyebrows. "I want to go with you, Ellen." "No, Yuu. You stay here and fight with the Generals and Exorcists." "No way." Kanda said stubbornly. Allen sigh, he knew this was coming. "I'm sorry, Yuu." Allen mentally thought to himself. Allen then laughs. "What's so funny? Ellen?" Kanda was confused. At this point of time, Allen can still laugh?

"Oh please Kanda…" Allen stopped his laughing, and look at Kanda with evil eyes that even the CROW members was walking away from them. Kanda was surprised as Allen calls him by his first name. "Do you…seriously think that…I'm your lover, that girl, Ellen?" "Well you are, aren't you?" Kanda was confused. Soon, Allen took out his flute and play. He started mixing Kanda's memories of him and Allen when they first saw each other and started removing some of it and replaces it with fakes. Soon, Allen raised up his left hand, instead of being it deformed, it was covered with pure flesh.

"I repeat…do you seriously think that I'm Ellen now, Kanda?" Allen smirked, but deep inside, he was hurt. Kanda started shaking terribly. "You LIAR!" Kanda started swiping his sword at Allen. "Go alone of you want! I wouldn't even care about you. IN FACT, I HATE YOU!" Those three words stroke Allen hard. Although he knew that Kanda didn't mean it, still it hurts. Having heard those words from the one he loves, it actually hurts.

"What is the meaning of this, Yuu?" Tiedoll asked. "Road…" Allen mentally thought. Road nodded and started using her telepathy to spread out the real plans. Tiedoll and Cross gasped but still complied, "I understand, please go ahead." Tiedoll said. "Thank you, let's go now." Allen smiled sadly and continues to their destination. He turns to look at Kanda for the last look. He shuts his eyes tightly before he erased all his emotions from his face.

"Allen-kun, are you okay?" The Earl asked as Allen's left hand started turning back to its deformed state. "I'm fine." Allen smiled. "Allen-kun…it hurts right?" Road asked quietly. Allen shook his head softly. "Sometimes, in order to protect the things we cherish is to get them out of our way so they won't die." Allen said. "So it's okay. It's okay…" Allen murmurs the last two words softly.

The Room:

"So, you Noahs are finally here…" Leverier smirked as Allen and his family stepped into the room.

"So, where's the boss?" Allen looked around.

"Why, isn't he right in front of you?" Leverier asked.

"You? Don't make me laugh…" Allen said, faking laughter.

"Oh no, what I meant is my assistant here, Howard Link." Allen stopped his act.

"I can't believe it. Him?" Allen was shocked.

"I'm sorry, Allen…" The man said as he appeared from behind Leverier. He was having two red dots on his forehead with his blond hair tied into a braid. He wears an expensive leather shirt with a pair of black pants.

Allen was shocked for awhile before he regains his focus, remembering his purposes for coming here in the first place.

"Oh there's nothing to be sorry about, Link. He's your father after all. If you really want to blame, blame your mother for marrying a human like him." Allen smiled. Link was upset.

"Still, I'm sorry. I'm doing this for…" "Link, that's enough. Just kill the damn Noah already." Leverier ordered. Link hesitated for awhile. Allen just nodded.

"Go ahead, Link. Like what we've been doing when in our childhood." Allen smiled with his eyes closed. Soon, he summons a barrier, unable to get anyone out or in the barrier.

"Allen-kun! What is the meaning of this?" The Earl banged on the barrier. Just then, Allen shook a little.

"Sorry, Earl-sama. I can't afford to let anyone of you here die. So just bear until he's weak enough to attack back." Allen said. The Earl just stared at disbelief. He started banging the barrier and Allen threw up blood.

"Oh and one more thing," Allen said. "If you dare to even destroy that barrier, it will just shorten my life span, so don't do anything silly okay?" The Earl, for once, literally dropped his jaws.

"Are you insane? You dare to use that spell…" The Earl said but was interrupted. "Sorry, it was the only way to stop you guys from getting hurt."

"I begged your forgiveness, Walker." Link bowed before he started chanting some powerful spell that send Allen flying across the other side of the wall. "Allen-kun!" Road cried, she tries to summon one of her doors but Sheryl stopped her. "Let go, daddy. Allen-kun will die!" Road screamed. "I'm sorry. But we've already discussed over this, Road." Road just keep struggling. "B-But…" Allen was keep dodging. Link was scared he will hurt his friend. "Link. Please do it fast and quick. And I want to see that broad smile and laughter on your face. Unless you do really want your Mother to die." Link gritted his teeth but did as he was told. Allen gritted his teeth this time and was unable to dodge Link's moves in time. Allen was kicked in the stomach as he was continuously attacked by the CROW boss, ordered by those Higher Ups from the Black Order. "Die! Noah!" The boss laughs evilly yet insane. Allen puke up enormous blood, as he wasn't even given a chance to stand up. "Allen-kun!" The Earl cried, with the remaining five of his family members there, who could only watch from the barrier within. "I-I'm fine." Allen manages to groans, as his jaws were broken to the side by one of the earlier attacks. Not only that, his left chest was heavily injured as blood oozed out as the flesh started ripping apart.

"Allen-kun! Please, let us fight!" Road was crying. She was no longer her sadistic self; she was there, crying like a human begging for her life. She wanted to rush out there to assist Allen but couldn't because one, Allen put up a barrier. Second, Sheryl was holding her shoulders tightly. Allen looked at her as he smiles sadly to the girl, closing his eyes as he shows her his smile. "Please take good care of Yuu and my kid." An explosion explodes. Road was watching in disbelief. The other present Noahs just turn away from the scene as fleshes were flying everywhere, even the mighty Earl turned away. "ALLENNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

So is it good? Is it bad? So if you want to have the next chapter updated as quickly as possible to find out what happen next, click that little button there below. Including those who want to see Allen's and Kanda's kiddo. And it looks like I didn't explain about Kanda's situation and those attacks earlier on. Like I said in the previous chapter, Tyki and the Twins helped Lavi and Krory to level up. And Lenalee wanted to train with Eliade to stand out with them. And the things that I mention when Allen present something to the Earl, it was his white hair and black hair so that the Earl can created a kid out of their DNA. SO HEY, ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN RIGHT? So until then, stay tuned.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Plot was rightfully mine; I just don't own the anime DGM…

Summary: Allen is the 14th, the Noah of Music or otherwise known as the Destroyer Of Time, have fallen in love with a midnight raven long hair Japanese man who turns out to be his and his family's enemies, an exorcist. Y-A-O-I. WARNING!

Heh, love u guys….

Honoka-chan

**TakaneMemori**

**Sleeping-Lion7**

**Belletiger BT**

**Noname1998**

**Sayomi-walker**

**LovinOnlyForYuu**

**Neko Serena**

**14****th****'s Melody**

**Meyumi**

**EvangelineRose2412**

**Latechocox3**

**Zahedra**

**Moonchaser316**

**Alice le Camelot**

**Kitsumi-chanD**

**Kan-chan**

**Lulu'sWishes**

**Dark-yuuki-sama**

**Momo**

**Manusia Semelekete**

**Hell Changer**

**Black Summer Night Sky**

**Kyurengo**

**Nakieltra**

**Chibi Kitsune Hime**

**Ying Vampire**

**Mokonamodoki93**

**Shely12**

**Lulubeck**

**Gettenshi**

**Hopeless-daydream**

**xSoulPheonix**

**Kirha-san**

**HinLove**

**Midnighticelover**

**Bluejay9524**

**-Pon**

**Dakenolebeau**

**Randomannoy**

**Silvermane1**

**wIsHiNstaR214**

**Smexiireaper**

**Cassie**

**Firefox Vixen**

**Suzanne**

**Theking666**

So let's take a look at the previous chapter.

"Allen-kun! Please, let us fight!" Road was crying. She was no longer her sadistic self; she was there, crying like a human begging for her life. She wanted to rush out there to assist Allen but couldn't because one, Allen put up a barrier. Second, Sheryl was holding her shoulders tightly. Allen looked at her as he smiles sadly to the girl, closing his eyes as he shows her his smile. "Please take good care of Yuu and my kid." An explosion explodes. Road was watching in disbelief. The other present Noahs just turn away from the scene as fleshes were flying everywhere, even the mighty Earl turned away. "ALLENNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

So if you can't tolerate crying, just turn back if you can. Cause this is gonna be one hellish chapter that could make you cry as you read along. Then if you're currently reading this chapter, in additional with a sad song that somehow reminds someone is dying…then please cry with your heart out. For now, enjoy your chapter that's updated by your fav author.

Chapter 15: I regretted that I've ever say that to him…

"ALLENNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Road cried. She watches as Allen dropped slowly to the ground. His clothes were half-ripped apart as more blood ooze out. If this would to continue, Allen could die of fatal blood loss. The Earl notices that the barrier is starting to weaken. "Allen-kun…" The Earl whispers in a ghostly voice. "Hang in there, Allen-kun…" Lulubell watches sadly. "Allen…" Sheryl gritted his teeth, restraining to break the barrier down. Maashiima, being the Noah Of Pity, felt pity towards Allen. "Crown Belt!" Allen, using his Innocence, forces himself to stand back up again. He headed straight towards, charging against Link. Leverier just sat there, in his own all-high-mighty-throne, enjoying the show. He even brought out teapot filled with tea and pours it into his own teacup. He smiles cruelly as he ate a slice of cake. Seeing him that relaxed, Road's knuckles started turning white. She wishes that she'll be outside of the barrier and wipe that irritating rat smile off his face. (I know, Leverier should just die)

Allen puke up blood as he was tossed across the wall. Link just looks at him with that cruel smile. But his eyes held emotionless. He looks as if he's dead on the inside. He looks down on Allen, who doesn't have any strength to fight back. He was just there, lying in the pool of his own blood. Soon, the barrier was brought down. All the Noahs widened their eyes. It couldn't…is it possible that…? Leverier sighed, "Them as well…Link…." Link obeys and started charging towards them. Sheryl then got him engaged with his invisible strings. "I'll help you guys store for time." The Noah of Desires said plainly, before he starts rushing towards Leverier. But a strong barrier blocks him from killing the evil man. He turns to look at Link. Sheryl narrowed his eyes before started playing the puppet show.

Road places Allen's head on her lap, trying to detect his life. Road started trembling. "His mind…it's not there…" Road shuts her eyes. The Earl places his hand on Allen's chest. True enough, there wasn't a single heartbeat. "Allen-kun…" Lulubell dropped to the ground, kneeling. Maashiima was just standing there, pitying that the kid's life ended so early. The Earl was frozen, as he felt heartbroken all over again as those arrogant humans took his beloved little 14th away again.

In the hiding place:

Tyki felt his heart skipping a beat. He immediately clutches his chest, which hurts painfully. "Tyki! Are you alright?" Miranda shrieked. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine…" Tyki said. "So is anyone hurt?" Miranda was silent for awhile, before she replied in a timid tone. "Someone…was dead…But I couldn't tell…who…" Tyki widened his eyes. It couldn't be his Shounen…right?

The Battlefield:

"Waizurii, what's wrong?" Fiidora asks as he saw Waizurii's face paled out of a sudden. "A-Allen…he's…" Waizurii replied but was unable to continue. Fiidora and Skin narrowed their eyes. "You don't possibly mean…?" Waizurii nodded. "I can't feel his presence here anymore…" "Eh? You don't mean the brat's dead?" Jasdevi said. "How can he? He should have that Samurai by his side…" Debitto added. "No…the pretty boy was not by his side…" His face was paler. All the Noahs present started grieving. They felt a part of their world has collapsed. Toraido gritted his teeth and shut his eyes tightly. "We knew this was coming, didn't we?" He has spoken for the first time. Everyone nodded. "So if we want to make his death worthy, the least we should do is to fight continuously, so let's not let Allen down." Maitora said, although his words are spoken softer and softer. Everyone gritted their teeth harshly but can do nothing to comply. Soon, they strengthen their power and fight with all they have.

"General Winters…you don't think…" Klaud said as she and the other male General stare at the Noahs, who suddenly started getting serious. "Yeah, Allen must have died for them to acted like this…" Winters replied. A single tear fell from the cold-hearted woman. "I…see…" Klaud wishes that it never had to happen like this. Another innocent life was taken away. Klaud ignore her feelings and took out her rage on the CROWs.

The Pathway:

"Good, there's no more CROWs here." Tiedoll was glad for once. "Keh, let's continue to aid them." Cross said. Kanda was just standing there, frozen. The two Generals look at him confused. "Kanda, did you hear what Generals say?" Marie patted Kanda's shoulders. "Y-Yeah…let's go…" Kanda said, following the three Innocence Accommodators behind. _What…was that just now? _Kanda thought. _It feels as if…someone has died…someone who is important to me._

Back at the room:

Road was there like a broken doll, refusing to fight as her whole world inside was breaking down apart. Pieces to pieces. Ripping apart her Sun, destroying her beloved dolls in her dream whole. Worst of them all, is seeing her beloved family member lying there on her lap, dead. Road can't seems to tell the differences between happiness and sadness. All of these feelings meant the same, as her Allen was dead. Allen, her sunshine, her beloved baby uncle, her beloved doll…her beloved family who will always be there for her.

Lulubell was stricken with grief. She thought she has already been through this. But every time it happens, she could help but suppress her feelings out by crying out loud. Allen, whom she looks upon like her own son. Whom she looks upon like her master. Whom she has loves this pitiful boy like a true family. Even when she shares a different blood trait with him, she treats Allen like her own family. The boy was just gone, just like that. He only manages to live for fifteen years before he passes on. For once, she curses at God. For once, she curses at Humans. For once, she cursed herself. She blames herself for not being by his side when he died. Lulubell felt her heart was broken rather deeply and even as time heals, there's always a broken piece that she can't put it back.

Sheryl was still continuing to fight against the CROW's boss. Still, his heart start to wavers. When he heard Road's sniffing, he somehow understood that Allen is no longer here. His mind started returning to the past, where he first saw Allen coming out from his mother's womb in the surgery room. He could not help but express his congrats as his mother brought his and his Tyki's newest member to the family. He never despised Allen's deformed arm even once. He would always be there for Allen if he could. If only their mother didn't try to abandon them at different place, perhaps Sheryl could spend more time bonding with Allen when they reunited in the Noah family. When they met again, Allen's hair was turned into silver, and he had that long scar on his left cheek. That was when Sheryl swears upon his dead body, he will never let Allen be through that bad experience again. And true to his words, he didn't but…it's only because Allen's dead. Sheryl could not help but blamed at his own uselessness.

Maashiima pitied the boy. Over this few years, he has started fancies the boy, as he was sweet and kind to anyone in his family. Even when venturing out where he met common humans who dares to hurt him in the past. Still, the boy was sweet and kind to them, even to those who have hurt him back then. Even when the boy was mad and angered, Maashiima actually thought it looks cute. Yet, the cute, innocent and kind boy died for nothing while that evil Leverier was still at there, daring to enjoy his stupid fucking cup of tea and a slice of his cake. It was when Maashiima finally couldn't tolerate the man and jumped in to fight Link alongside with Sheryl.

Last but not least, the Earl. He remember the day when Allen and him first met, the day he adopted Allen, the day he decided to keep the boy, and the day he decided to love the boy like his own. Although Allen has Innocence, he didn't mind at all. His appearances more of a fact, he doesn't even matter. Whenever the Earl felt lonely, the boy would actually tries to perk his day up by playing numerous songs for him whenever he has written a few hundreds of songs everyday. But specifically, a song that Allen has written has made him love the boy even more. The Earl has finally broken down in front of everyone. He tries to sing but to no avail. He had Allen smiling captured in his mind that makes him stop sobbing and sings it.

"Soshite bouyaha nemurini tsuite,

Ikizuku haino nakano hono o hitotsu, futatsuto

Ukabu fukurami itoshi yokogao

Dainichi taruru ikusenno yume, yume,"

The Earl was too heartbroken as flashes of Allen image rushes in a pit through the Earl's mind.

"Ginno hitomi yuragu yoruni umareochita

kagayaku omae

ikui kuno tositsukia

ikutu inoriwo tsuchihe kaeshitemo,"

Road's eyes started returning to life. She would of course recognize that song. Allen had sung it to the whole family once on his beloved piano in the Ark. Even Lulubell started springing to life.

"Watashiha inorituzukeru

Mou kakonnokotoni ai,"

Sheryl and Maashiima were distracted for awhile as they hear the Earl singing. Even when they are currently fighting against Link, they are having half of their attention to the song.

"Soshite bouyaha nemurini tsuite,

Ikizuku haino nakano hono o hitotsu, futatsuto

Ukabu fukurami itoshi yokogao

Dainichi taruru ikusenno yume, yume,"

Even in the battlefield, the Noahs can hear their Earl-sama singing for Allen, as a way to show his grief.

"Ginno hitomi yuragu yoruni umareochita

kagayaku omae

ikui kuno tositsukia

ikutu inoriwo tsuchihe kaeshitemo,"

The Noahs shuts their eyes and some continues fighting, while others join the Earl grieving, all of them, joining the Earl to sing the last sentence of the song.

"Watashiha inorituzukeru mou

kakonnokotoni aiwo

tsunaidateni kisuwo…"

The Generals and the rest gasped as they have reached the room, finding Allen dead, lying peacefully on Road's lap. As Kanda stares at the scene, he could not help but jolted. Why does the death of this Noah make him feel grief-stricken? He was after all, the one who raped him…the one who tortures him…and the one who lie about being Ellen to him. (Remember folks, his memories got mixed so don't blame him. If you feel like it, just slap him in your imagination for being so unintentionally heartless and uncaring)

Soon, Allen's fingers twitched. Everyone failed to notice except Road. She got her focus back as Allen reactivates his Innocence, out of his will. Everyone stares in shockness, including Link and Leverier. "H-How did he-?" Leverier was astonished. "Don't forget! Malcolm !" Allen cackled. "I'm the Noah of Music, the Fourteenth, the Destroyer Of Time!" He then turned to Link. "Link, your poor daddy has lied about your mother. He has already killed her a long time ago!" Link gasped at the sudden shock. He gritted his teeth and look at his cruel father.

"N-No, I swear!" Leverier raised his hands up in defense. "Liar. Based on the facts that Link's mother is the First Creator of the CROWs, she can never be threatened by the likes of you!" Allen argued. He slowly uses his Innocence belt to pull the window's cover to the side, revealing Link's mother's corpse, which was on the way of decomposition. Link glared daggers at the man.

"P-please, I-I can explain." Leverier tries to calm his son down, but to no avail. Link looks away and brought his barrier down. Giving Allen the chance to kill Leverier, Leverier screams in agony before he passes onto the afterlife. The other Higher Ups gasped as they comes out of their hiding place. Allen smirked and smiled cruelly at them. "Hi, I'm Allen Walker. Pleased to meet you…" The Higher Ups cursed and pressed a button near them. Soon, the whole building started trembling in a terrible earthquake.

"Allen, let's get out before the building collapsed." Road pouted as she opens one of her doors. "You guys go ahead. I've something to settle first." Allen said. "B-But…" Road protested. "Come on, get out of here, you guys. Including you, Link!" Allen said, Link jolted. "Y-You forgives me?" Link asked in surprise. "Yeah, it's not your fault in the first place. So I've forgiven you." Allen smiled before he puked up blood again. "Fine…" Link complied. "But I want to stay with you to kill the remaining Higher-ups. There are 3 dozens of them and none of them have escaped yet." Link said as he chanted a blocking spell to allow anyone to escape out of the barriers. "Otherwise, the building would have collapsed before you could even reach half of them." "Haha, you're right." Allen said, before he turns towards to his allies and his family. "I'll be fine. Yuu should have his memories back after he stepped out of here." "What's the meaning of…?" Kanda was about to ask but was interrupted by Road. "You promised?" Road asked as if she had asked for her life. "Promise." Allen replied. "Okay, everyone, in here now." Road said.

With that, everyone has escaped to the outside of the buildings, leaving only Link and Allen left, including Kanda. "Eh, why have you…" "Shut it, Ellen. You own me an explanation after all this." Allen looked blankly before smiling. "So it's back huh?" Allen sighed. "I can't believe how that works shortly…" "So shall we start the game that we used to play, Walker?" Link smirked as he finally getting his revenge. "My pleasure." Allen smirked, accompany Link's smirk. The Higher Ups looked at them with horror as they sees themselves killed one by one.

In the battlefield:

"Road? The CROWs are…" The twins said at once as soon as they saw everyone out of Road's door follow by Road herself. "And Allen…he's…" Skin said. Road nodded. "He'll back…" Road smiles sweetly. They waited patently outside.

At the room:

"This one's the only one left!" Link said as he killed his eleventh Higher Ups. "Wow, this time Yuu won." Allen was sweating as he watched Kanda killed the twentieth Higher Ups, Allen was only at his fifth. "Shut it, Ellen. For each Higher Ups I've killed, you own me a round of sex." "Maa, maa. Calm down Yuu." Allen raised his hands in defense. Finally, the building is starting to crumbles down. "Link, get Yuu out of here." Allen said as he signals the Ark to be open. "But Ellen…what about you?" Kanda asked. "I'll settle the last one." Allen smiled as the last Higher-Up attempting to back away. "But you'll…" "Link…" Allen nodded. Link follows the same gesture and press Kanda's neck vital point, making the Samurai unconscious. Allen kissed Kanda on the cheeks before stroking him. "Thanks Link. Now get the fuck of here." Link was hesitating for awhile. "I'll be back." Allen smiled. Link nodded but still keeps that sad face as he steps into the Ark. And the last thing he saw is Allen killing the guy.

"Ellen…ELLEN!" Kanda shot up from his sleep. Everyone immediately rushed to Kanda's side. "Kanda, you're alright?" Lenalee asked. "Where is he? Where's Ellen?" Kanda asked. Everyone immediately look away from Kanda. Kanda's eyes shot up. The Earl hesitated for awhile before replying, "Allen-kun…he did not make it…" Kanda widened his eyes and scream with all his might for the world to hear.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Kanda shouted as he attempts to rush back to the demolished building. "It's no use Kanda!" Lenalee holds Kanda down. "Waizurii-san has already check every inch on the place and he could not sense Allen's presence." Kanda broke down once again in front of everyone. "W-Why?" Kanda wailed. "After…for so many years, w-when we…finally reunited…this HAS TO FUCKING HAPPEN!" Kanda grabbed his Mugen and tries to stab himself but was stopped by Lavi and Krory. "Y-You're hurting yourself, Yuu." Lavi said, struggling to keep him down. "TO THE FUCK I CARE! I BREAK MY PROMISE AGAIN! I PROMISE! SHE PROMISED! Now SHE'S GONE!" Kanda said madly. He lost his mind. All he ever cares is joining Allen in the afterlife. Now that Ellen is gone, he has no desires to continue living in this world. **Sigh** Life is a torture, especially when Kanda is living full of regrets. He regrets not able to protect Ellen, regretting not able to help Ellen, worst of all, he regrets saying those words "I hate you" to Ellen before he died!

I know, sad right? The next chapter will be the last you'll ever read. So please review if you want to see

-Is Kanda died?  
>-What will happen to him in the end?<p>

-What about his kid?

-And is Allen really dead as others proclaim?  
>To find out, REVIEW by clicking that button below. Over and out!<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Plot was rightfully mine; I just don't own the anime DGM…

Summary: Allen is the 14th, the Noah of Music or otherwise known as the Destroyer Of Time, have fallen in love with a midnight raven long hair Japanese man who turns out to be his and his family's enemies, an exorcist. Y-A-O-I. WARNING!

OMG, I have more than 90 reviews, thanks to you guys…

Honoka-chan

**TakaneMemori**

**Sleeping-Lion7**

**Belletiger BT**

**Noname1998**

**Sayomi-walker**

**LovinOnlyForYuu**

**Neko Serena**

**14****th****'s Melody**

**Meyumi**

**EvangelineRose2412**

**Latechocox3**

**Zahedra**

**Moonchaser316**

**Alice le Camelot**

**Kitsumi-chanD**

**Kan-chan**

**Lulu'sWishes**

**Dark-yuuki-sama**

**Momo**

**Manusia Semelekete**

**Hell Changer**

**Black Summer Night Sky**

**Kyurengo**

**Nakieltra**

**Chibi Kitsune Hime**

**Ying Vampire**

**Mokonamodoki93**

**Shely12**

**Lulubeck**

**Gettenshi**

**Hopeless-daydream**

**xSoulPheonix**

**Kirha-san**

**HinLove**

**Midnighticelover**

**Bluejay9524**

**-Pon**

**Dakenolebeau**

**Randomannoy**

**Silvermane1**

**wIsHiNstaR214**

**Smexiireaper**

**Cassie**

**Firefox Vixen**

**Suzanne**

**Theking666**

**Ms. kittybits**

**LadyOfVulcan**

Speaking of which, this'll be the last chapter of the story…I know, sad right? Still, like everyone's saying, "Good things always come to an end…" Hope you guys will enjoy the last chapter, offered by your fav author. Just promise me one thing, don't cry…sniff…

Chapter 16: The Last Chapter

"Kanda, please!" Lenalee begged. "He wouldn't want to see you like this!" "Yeah Yuu," Lavi added. "He wouldn't want to see you like this, after going through so much to keep you alive!" Lavi cried. He pulls Mugen while Lenalee pulls him. "Kanda-kun…" The Earl breaks their bickering. "I won't stop you from committing suicide…" Everyone gasped in horror as they stares at him. "But at least, let me show you something before you make any decisions…Roaddo?" The Earl turned to Road, who nodded and summons one of her doors. Everyone walked inside calmly as the door brings them to a complete different location…

At the mansion:

"Johnny! Brother! Everyone!" Lenalee gasped as she jumped to hug her brother and the rest of the Black Order's members. "Panda jiji!" Lavi cheered as he got kick in the face by the old man again. "Hmph, baka apprentice…" The Bookman commented as he gives a smile secretly hidden behind his wrinkled face. Miranda sobbed, as she was overjoyed reuniting with everyone and making herself useful for the first time. Tyki immediately rushed to the Earl's side. "Earl-sama, where's Shounen?" He asked with precaution. The Earl looked away from him, even Kanda looked broken now. Road gritted her teeth while Lulubell clatters hers. The twins looked at each other and stares. Wrath was eating sweets as usual but he was sniffing, as if he was crying earlier. Sheryl shuts his eyes and patted Tyki's shoulder. "Allen-kun…he's…dead…" Tyki widens his eyes before he tries to calm himself down but failed miserably. He shuts his eyes tightly. "I…understand…" Tyki said, nodding. Even though tears are starting to form on his eyes. "Yes, so now we're going to fulfill his last wish. So let's head to my room…" The Earl replied as he led the Noahs and Kanda to his room.

In the Earl's room:

The Earl unlocks the door and steps into the room before scrambling to the side so everyone can move in. At the left side was filled with hundreds of telephones, while the right was only covered with simple furniture like a simple brown table with a rocking chair. What has startled them is the middle of the room…not to mention; even the Earl himself was surprised. There's a large tube filled with a sorrowful yet calm greenish liquid with two fetuses forming inside. "Oh my," The Earl breaks the silence. "I didn't actually expects that two will be forming instead of one…" He scratches his chin. "E-Earl-sama," Kanda was the first to regains his senses. "Could it be…?" The Earl, sensing Kanda's mind, nodded, "Yes, about two weeks ago, he knew he could die. Allen-kun was the one asking me to do this…" Kanda slowly walks towards the tube to catch a better view of his yet-full-grown kids. "So Kanda-kun…what will you do now? Will you die or-?" Kanda remembered back the day he and Allen made their newest promise.

Kanda hugged Allen, "-I can't possible leave your side." Kanda said.

"Really, even if we were to become grandmas and grandpas?" Allen smiled. "You mean grandpas?" Kanda mocked. "Haha, that's true…" Allen laughed. "I'll be waiting then…when we met, I'll see you there, perfectly in my eyes and hugging me tightly in your embrace." Allen hugged him back.

Kanda closes his eyes…he smiles softly as he remembers that day, he has made his decisions…

The next day at noon:

Kanda stares lifelessly as Waizurii effortlessly carved Allen's gravestone and lifted it down on a lifeless, empty cemetery. Only family and friends are allowed to be present at there. All of them wore black outfit. Kanda was no exception. He silently gritted his teeth as he reads Allen's gravestone.

Allen Walker, Born on: 25th December

Died in: 21st December 2012

A wonderful brother, a wonderful son, a wonderful fiancée

Rest in peace, dear Allen. You'll always be in our hearts forever and always.

You who have fought for the world's peace and destruction.

As a Noah, you brought us smiles. As a Friend, you brought joy to us. As a Lover, you brought love to your love.

Therefore, R.I.P.

Road was leaning on her father's shoulder, she bits her lower lips. Sheryl was there, showing his river of tears to everyone, even Tyki cries softly. Waizurii and the rest wailed as well to get the pain off as fast as they can. Lulubell wiped a single teardrop from her face. The Earl was just letting his tears flow. Lenalee and everyone else kept their mouth shut at all times as they watch Kanda grieving silently. As soon as the ceremony ended, Kanda returns to his room without hesitation. He bangs the door close and if one stood near his room (which was previously Allen's), you can hear soft sobs and Allen's name being mentioned after few seconds repeatedly. Lavi could swear that he had never seen a more emo Kanda than before. Soon, those sobbing turns to wailing, and then screaming in pain and agony. Even during dinner where everyone has gathered, they could all hear Kanda screaming in pain, refusing to come down to even eat. Lenalee wanted to approach him but the Earl stopped her. "Leave Kanda-kun be…" The Earl said. "He needs his mourning after all…"

The next day, Kanda finally comes down to the dining hall to have his breakfast. His eyes' bags were lacking sleep and his eyes are swollen, as crimson as pure blood. Ever since then, the rest of the Black Order's ex-members decided to lead their own lives. Some has offered to stay and assist the Earl to get rid of every Akumas by exorcising them. Lenalee returns to China with her brother, Lavi travels all around the world with his grandfather, Miranda started settling down back at her hometown with Marie and Eliade and Krory returns to their homeland. Cross was still running as his debt collectors continues chasing after him. Klaud decided to work in the main town's circus as an animal tamer while Winters settles to being an executer. Tiedoll returns to doing what he likes. Link left upon receiving a mysterious letter. While the Noahs lead to their normal everyday life like before. Also they stay back to watch the fetuses grow bigger and bigger everyday.

Five years later:

"Dad? Dad, wake up! It's time! It's TIME!" A little kid with silverish-white long hair and icy-blue eyes said, jumping up and down on the bed. Kanda growled and snorted. "Papa, it's time for her…" Another kid says calmly with his neutral face on. He has long raven hair like Kanda and his neutral emotionless midnight dark eyes. "Alright, Yuusei." Kanda got up. "Would you mind taking care of your immature sister?" Kanda lifted the girl to the ground. "Dad!" The girl whined. "Come on, Alice nee-san…" Yuusei said as he pushes the girl out of the room. "Thank god, I swear you shouldn't have been my elder sister…" "Aw, you're so mean…Yuusei!" Alice pouted.

Kanda splashes the water in the tap to his face. He stares at his own reflection through the mirror. He stares back to his cold-hearted lifeless eyes. It's been five years since Allen's death. Today it's his anniversary. He sighs; he hated this day, as it's a constant reminder. "Today's your anniversary, Ellen…" Kanda said to the air. Although it did nothing to reply to him. Kanda sighed yet again as he stares at the lotus flower hidden behind the mirror. "The petals has not been dropping much lately…" Kanda said again to no one particularly. He stares at it for awhile before wearing his black raven midnight kimono with his hair tied into a high ponytail as usual nice and neat before walking out of the bathroom.

"Papa, how did Mama die?" Yuusei asks Kanda as Alice has all of her attention on the wandering passing houses. Yuusei's sudden questioning surprised Kanda. "Not today, Yuusei. Not when we are about to visit Mama okay?" He smiles sadly to the kid. Yuusei nodded and kind of understand his papa's grieve. Suddenly, Alice's squeak interrupted Kanda and Yuusei. "Wow, a garden of lotus flowers…" Alice's eyes became full of life. Kanda rushes to look as he catches a quick glimpse of the garden before it disappear. "Aw, what a pity…" Alice pouted. "Yuusei and Dad didn't manage to see…" "Don't worry, Alice. There's always a chance…" Yuusei patted her back.

An hour later:

"Oh dear, where did your sister head to now? She couldn't just disappear out of nowhere…" Kanda groaned. This is one of the reasons he dislikes taking the kids out. "Alice, what happen to you?" Yuusei gasped as he sees Alice was about to strip another bracelet. "Y-Yuusei, I lost…" Alice sobbed, she started having hiccups. "I've lost Mom's bracelet…to his horrid guy…" A man with his plain shirt and plain pants accompanied by his two other friends smirks, "Come on, little girl. We did say that this sort of thing is not for you yet you insisted…" "Yuusei…" Alice started crying. Yuusei looked at her pitifully and sighs, "I'll play for her. Take my belt as a wagon first…" The guy smirks even wider, "Don't lose the bet like your sister…" "Oh you have completely no idea how dead you are for bullying my cute big sister…" Yuusei smirks broader as he released his deep dark aura out. The guy was startled. "Wow, he can be compared to Shounen…" The man clatters his teeth.

Thirty minutes later:

"Full House!" The man cried and smirks as he looks at Yuusei's face.

"Hah, beat that kid…" Yuusei just smiles back.

"Royal Flush…" Yuusei said calmly. "No way!" The three men cried out at once. They have already bet on everything, they were down to their boxers already yet the man refuses to give up the bracelet. "Here, on my glasses next…" The man took off his glasses. "Urg, why won't you bet on your fucking bracelet already!" Yuusei groaned. "Because this bracelet resembles my brother's. So I was planning to take it to give to him for his anniversary." "No way, that was Mom's last present to us!" Alice cried. "Yeah, Mama gave it to us before she died. So I refuse to let an ungrateful arrogant brat like you to misuse it!"

"Oi, Alice! Yuusei! Where the fuck are you-?" Kanda said but he paused as realization hits him when he saw the man and his two other friends. He growls, "Tyki Mikk, Sheryl Camelot, what do you think you're doing to your nephew and niece?" "Damn, they're Shounen's kids?" Tyki widens his eyes. "Oh god, look. I'm so sorry. But I'll return it to you…" Tyki handed the bracelet back. "Papa?" Yuusei was curious. "This faggot's our uncle?" Tyki was stabbed on the back. "What the hell have you been teaching them, Kanda?" Tyki grits his teeth. "Oh my, how lovely can my darling nephew and niece be?" The man on his right said. "Hi, I'm Uncle Sheryl, your mother's first brother…" "Hah, at least I won't need to disguise any further…" The man on Tyki's left reverted back to a woman with blond ponytail as she was dressed in a butler's clothes. "Hi, I'm Lulubell, your mother's family." She bowed down in respect. Yuusei and Alice bowed back. "I'm Yuusei…" "I'm Alice, the eldest…" "Seriously, I thought you're the younger one!" Tyki gasped. "Hey, I'm clearly the eldest here." Alice pouted. Sheryl and Lulubell chuckles at the girl's childish tone.

"So you guys are going there too?" Kanda asked. Lulubell nodded. "Earl-sama, Road, and some few Noahs are coming as well. They're already there…" Tyki nodded, "My, how could you teach this poor kid here poker? He's as good as his mother…" Kanda replied in a neutral tone, "Like mother, like son…" "Then what about Alice-chan?" Sheryl asks. "She kinds of reminds me of Road…" "She kind of inherit her mother as well…" Kanda said. "Before this life of hers…" He added.

"So you're here, Kanda-kun…" The Earl said as Kanda approaches him. "So where's Allen-kun's kids?" "So this fatso is our uncle too?" Yuusei said in a neutral tone. "Haha, he looks nice…" Alice smiled broadly. "Hi there, Earl-san…" Alice was about to approach the Earl when Yuusei stopped her. "Seriously, how naïve can you be, Alice?" Yuusei shakes his head. "Aw, you hurt this poor fatso's heart…" The Earl said in a hurt tone faking his wound near his chest. "I'm the Head of the Noah clan, in other words, your mother's adopted father…" "Oh, so you're grandpa?" Yuusei asked. The Earl nodded. Yuusei and Alice bent down and bows, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Grandpa Adam, Earl-sama…" The Earl was taken aback by the kids' sudden change of attitude. They look so much like Allen when he's having crazy mood swings and sudden cravings for certain things.

"Here it is, as usual…" The Earl showed the way to Allen's tombstone, it looks a bit cracked here and there but at least his picture is still clear. A picture of Allen at the age of fifteen, smiling neutrally with his eyes facing the camera in front of him. Kanda shoved ten lotus flowers down on Allen's gravestone. "Mama," Yuusei mumbled. Alice was crying her heart out. "Mom…" "Ellen…Please tell me you're not dead yet, I'm still here, waiting for you to make up the family again..." Kanda said. "It's true, Allen-kun." The Earl added. "He's been waiting for you this entire five years. If you're still alive, please come back soon."

A further distance away, Link sighed, "You can see them right? Why won't you head back five years back then?" The mysterious man chuckles behind him. "You know how much damages that demolished building hit on me right? I'm in no condition for traveling. Otherwise, why have I given you a letter back then?" The man replied. His slender tone makes the wind roaring through his cape. "Then why not use this chance to reunite them?" Link asked again. The man flinched and hesitates to reply, "Because I want to see if he has changes yet…" "Well, you do see your lack of existence has brought many sufferings upon him…" Link protested. "Perhaps you're right, but I still need time…" The man argued back. Link sighed, "Very well, take your time. This is as far as I can bring you here. The rest's are up to you. I shall see you soon, my friend. Hopefully with Kanda and the kids next…" The man nodded and watches as Link walked away. He then returns his attention back to Kanda and the rest. The rest have started leaving except for Kanda and his little kids.

"Papa, let's go home. It's cold here…" Yuusei said. "Why don't you go with your Grandpa Adam first? Back to his house? I'll met you there…" Kanda replied. Yuusei and Alice looked at each other before complying to Kanda. They ran after the Earl and the others. Kanda was there, all alone. "Please tell me, you're still alive, Ellen. I know you too well. You're not the type to break promises. So at least show me your beautiful face before you go…" With that, Kanda also decided to head back to the mansion as well. Soon, the man moves to Allen's gravestone and removes his hood. His stunning long white hair was fluttering to the left. He kneeled down and watches as the lotus petals flies along with the wind. He sighs, "I'm right here, Yuu." He smiles sadly. "I'm right here…"

The end.

What? The ending's too sad, not a happy one? I know. If this story manages to get a100 reviews, I'll then add a one-shot sequel for Kanda and Allen to reunite. How's that sound? So far, is it good? Is it bad? Please review so that you guys will get a one-shot sequel to reunite them and for Yuusei and Alice to meet their long lost mother. So to review, click that little button down there. Until then, it's a goodbye from here, bye!


End file.
